De regreso al pasado
by hetero-bi
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si pudieras volver a vivir un día de tu pasado y cambiar el destino?  Increíblemente, eso fue lo que le sucedió a Isabella Cullen. De pronto, su maravilloso marido y su pequeña estaban vivos otra vez. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer er
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

**¿Que pasaría si pudieras volver a vivir un día de tu pasado y cambiar el destino?**

**Increíblemente, eso fue lo que le sucedió a Isabella Cullen. De pronto, su maravilloso marido y su pequeña estaban vivos otra vez. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir que todo siguiera en orden. Ojalá supiera cómo hacerlo…**

**Claro que quizá lo supiera. Había sido aquel extraño anillo lo que la había llevado a ese mundo paralelo en el que Edward, Nessie y ella eran la familia que siempre había soñado. Y parecía que esa vez había actuado de manera diferente en aquel funesto día. No sabia si su vida era un sueño, pero no le importaba. Llevaba seis años suplicando una segunda oportunidad y no iba perder un solo minuto de su nueva vida. **

**Capítulo 1: ¡No, otra vez no!**

-Lo siento, señora Cullen, pero su amiga ha llamado para cancelar la cita. Ha dicho que la habían llamado del colegio de su hija. La niña se ha puesto enferma y ha tenido que irse a casa. Ha intentado localizarla en su trabajo, pero usted ya se había marchado. ¿Le importaría que la cambiara a una mesa para uno?

Bella Cullen sacudió la cabeza.

—No, muchas gracias. No voy a quedarme — respondió amablemente, y salió del restaurante.

Realmente, no le importaba. Durante los últimos seis años, no había deseado otra cosa que morir, y aquel día no era una excepción. Exactamente seis años antes, su marido y su hija habían muerto delante de sus ojos.

Sus amigos se preocupaban por ella, y en el fondo, ella apreciaba su cariño. Pero, simplemente, no la entendían. Por supuesto, todos ellos sabían lo que había ocurrido, pero no conocían los detalles ni la culpabilidad con la que Bella vivía.

Ella estaba en el porche cuando su marido daba marcha atrás con el coche para sacarlo del garaje de su casa. Llevaba al bebé con él. Bella había visto que un coche de policía doblaba la esquina a toda velocidad en persecución de otro vehículo. Había gritado para avisar a Edward de que frenara.

Pero sus amigos no sabían que la razón por la que él se iba de la casa con la niña era que habían tenido una discusión, y que la última vez que habían hablado lo habían hecho llenos de ira. Ellos nunca entenderían que había querido morir con ellos cuando vio cómo los tres coches colisionaban y explotaban en una llamarada. Ver cómo Edward y la niña morían devorados por el fuego le había destrozado el alma. Y ya solo estaba esperando que su cuerpo siguiera el mismo camino.

Miró el reloj. Tenía una hora antes de volver a la tienda de moda en la que trabajaba, y ya que comer era lo último en lo que pensaba, empezó a caminar por la calle.

Hacía años que no había vuelto a aquella parte de Savannah, pero su amiga había insistido en que se reunieran allí, explicándole con entusiasmo cómo había cambiado la zona. Bella tenía que reconocer que el barrio estaba muy bonito. Habían quitado el cemento de las aceras y habían dejado a la vista el mosaico de ladrillos rojos que había debajo. Habían plantado árboles que daban sombra a ambos lados de la calle, y hacían el paseo muy agradable. En algunas de las rejas de las ventanas de los edificios, las buganvillas y la hiedra se enroscaban delicadamente. En general, la zona tenía un aire de otro tiempo.

Mientras caminaba, Bella miraba, pero sin ver, realmente. Al detenerse en un semáforo para esperar a que se pusiera verde para los peatones, oyó la conversación de dos mujeres que estaban a su lado. Estaban hablando sobre las tres niñas que habían desaparecido en Savannah durante las últimas seis semanas; la tercera, el día anterior. No se sabía nada de lo que podía haberles ocurrido, y Bella imaginó el miedo que estarían pasando sus padres. Conocía el sentimiento de pérdida y de terror, y se sentía culpable por haber rezado pidiendo que las niñas aparecieran sanas y salvas sin creer realmente que pudiera ocurrir. La verdad era que había perdido la fe en Dios y en la humanidad.

Continuó caminando con la mirada ausente. No tenía interés en comprar nada, y hasta después de un rato, al observar el escaparate de una joyería, no se dio cuenta de que se había perdido. Se volvió buscando algo que le resultase familiar, con más curiosidad que preocupación. Entonces, una tienda que había en la acera de enfrente le llamó la atención.

El nombre le resultó intrigante: _**Camino del ayer**_. Al darse cuenta de que era una tienda de antigüedades, sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago que casi la dejó inmóvil.

Cuando Edward y ella eran novios, las antigüedades habían sido una de sus aficiones favoritas. A ella le encantaban los libros de cocina antiguos y los pequeños tesoros que los verdaderos coleccionistas pasaban por alto. Pero aquello era cuando todavía eran felices, cuando los padres de su novio no sabían que ella existía. Se estremeció. ¿Cuántas veces habría revivido los últimos momentos de su vida juntos? Recordar las peleas era como si le clavasen un puñal en el corazón. Y siempre discutían por lo mismo.

Los padres de Edward la odiaban, y ella no sabía cómo hacérselo comprender. No podía olvidar los llantos del bebé por encima de sus propios gritos, sin saber cómo explicarle el comportamiento de sus padres con ella, su ira y su rudeza.

Bella sabía la infelicidad que le causaba a Edward todo aquello. El no entendía sus lágrimas y su incapacidad para llevarse bien con su familia. Bella había vivido con miedo de que se cansara de todo y la dejara, porque sabía que, si aquello ocurría, su mundo se derrumbaría. Y finalmente ocurrió, pero no del modo que ella había imaginado. Había temido que la dejara, pero nunca que muriera.

Un coche pasó a toda velocidad a poca distancia de ella y la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

«Dios... ¿cuánto tiempo más tengo que sufrir hasta que me libres de mi tristeza?»

Como de costumbre, no obtuvo respuesta. Completamente derrotada, se dio la vuelta y un chico que venía en bicicleta estuvo a punto de atropellarla. En un acto reflejo, se apartó para esquivarlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de la calzada, de camino hacia la tienda de antigüedades.

Deseaba encontrar algo que la uniese al hombre al que había amado y perdido, así que continuó andando hacia la tienda. Al entrar, se detuvo y respiró hondo. El olor a madera encerada y a libros antiguos se mezclaba con el polvo que había en el local. Para un verdadero aficionado a las antigüedades, era como agitar billetes delante de un adicto al juego.

Entró y dejó que la puerta se cerrase tras ella. Una campanita tintineó en el techo. En aquel momento, fijó la mirada en el anciano que había detrás del mostrador.

Al principio no lo había visto, pero cuando sonó la campanita, él alzó la cabeza y entonces ella lo miró. Era bajito y estaba muy encorvado, y parecía que era tan viejo como los artículos que vendía en su tienda. Tenía un tubo de pegamento en una mano y unas tenazas en la otra. Ella solo veía la esquina de un marco que había en el mostrador, frente a él, y supuso que estaba intentando arreglarlo.

—Hola, buenas. Solo quería echar un vistazo.

Él asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella se sintió aliviada al ver que no iba a seguirla por toda la tienda para intentar venderle algo. A Edward y a ella siempre les había gustado curiosear sin que los molestaran.

Arrugó ligeramente la nariz al percibir el olor a humedad. A medida que se adentraba en la tienda, el pasillo se hacía más estrecho. Al final tuvo que agarrarse la falda para evitar que se rozase con los muebles, llenos de polvo.

A pesar del nerviosismo que había sentido al entrar, rápidamente se dejó llevar por lo que Edward llamaba su «modo de búsqueda». Si compraba un objeto, era porque le gustaba, y no por el valor que pudiera tener. En todos los años que había pasado con Edward, su compra favorita había sido un violetero de cristal por el cual había pagado la enorme suma de cincuenta céntimos. En él solo cabía un ramito de madreselva, pero su delicadeza le recordaba tiempos y lugares mejores. Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía ver la risa en la cara de Edward al ver su entusiasmo cuando encontró el pequeño jarrón.

Decidida a continuar adelante, alzó la barbilla y anduvo hacia un mostrador que había al final de la sala. Allí, en mitad de todo el desorden, había una pequeña vitrina de cristal, cerrada, que contenía algunas joyas. El candado estaba oxidado, y sobre el cristal había una gruesa capa de polvo. Sacó un pañuelo de papel y lo limpió. En el momento en que lo hizo, supo que quería ver más. Se volvió y llamó al anciano.

—Perdone, señor... Me gustaría ver las joyas que hay en esta vitrina. ¿Tiene usted la llave?

Oyó el sonido de las patas de la silla arrastrándose por el suelo y el chirrido de un cajón al abrirse. Unos segundos después, el hombre apareció y se dirigió hacia ella.

Bella intentó no mirarlo fijamente, pero había algo tan atrayente en su cara que no podía evitarlo. Era una mezcla de vejez y de pena, y una sabiduría que provenía de haber sobrevivido a demasiados amigos y familiares.

Pasó a su lado sin hablar, quitó el candado con facilidad y abrió la vitrina. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y Bella sintió como si alguien le hubiese acariciado la cara. Pero él pestañeó, y aquella sensación se desvaneció.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Estoy interesada en esos anillos. ¿Le importaría que...?

Él se fue sin tomarse la molestia de hacer ningún comentario, y Bella se encogió de hombros. Era obvio, viendo el polvoriento contenido de la tienda, que no vendía mucho, y si su comportamiento con ella era el habitual con todos los clientes, era raro que no le hubiesen robado.

Revolvió entre las joyas, y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría era bisutería, a excepción de los anillos. Se los fue probando uno por uno, y después de un momento pensó que ya había visto todo lo que había que ver allí. Cuando estaba cerrando la vitrina, vio un trozo de encaje hecho jirones y arrugado en una esquina. Lo tomó y al desplegarlo, vio encantada que un anillo le caía en la mano.

Era de plata labrada formando hojas de hiedra enroscada y tenía una piedra azul claro. Azul topacio, pensó, y la puso bajo la bombilla que había por toda lámpara en la habitación. La luz atravesó la piedra y esta relumbró como si fuera un ascua. La contempló sobre la palma de la mano, admirando el trabajo y preguntándose cuánto costaría, cuando vio que tenía una inscripción. Se acercó el anillo a los ojos para leerla y, con esfuerzo, consiguió descifrar lo que decía.

_**Una promesa para siempre.**_

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Aquello era imposible.

Pensó en el hombre que le habría dado aquel anillo a su amor y lo apretó muy fuerte en el puño. Cerró los ojos y vio la cara de Edward. Sin dudarlo, se lo puso.

Solo porque su amor era para siempre.

En unos segundos, empezó a notar que el dedo le ardía. Se echó hacia atrás de la impresión y tiró del anillo para sacárselo, pero no pudo. Dio un grito de miedo y de dolor. En cuanto lo hizo, el viejecillo apareció de repente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Señor, por favor, ayúdeme! No puedo sacármelo...

El sonrió y el dolor desapareció. De nuevo, Bella sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un beso en la mejilla. Levantó la mano, pero el hombre no hizo más que asentir, como si entendiera. Aunque sus labios no se movieron, a Bella le pareció oír que le decía que todo saldría bien. Antes de que pudiera protestar, notó un fuerte mareo y tuvo que agarrarse a un mueble para no caer al suelo.

—No me encuentro bien —murmuró, y se dio cuenta de que no había comido prácticamente nada en todo el día.

El aire de la habitación se removió levemente y a ella casi se le cortó la respiración. Después, la presión en la habitación empezó a aumentar. Aunque sabía que estaba en pie, notó como si empezara a dar vueltas en el aire. Las sillas, las mesas y los cuadros polvorientos se movían como si estuvieran en un tiovivo y ella girara en sentido contrario a la marcha. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero tenía miedo de derrumbarse si lo hacía. La imagen del anciano empezó a desvanecerse ante sus ojos. De repente, un aire frío la envolvió y sintió pánico al ver que él desaparecía por completo. Miró sin dar crédito el lugar donde había estado hacía un momento.

El olor a polvo y a naftalina era muy fuerte, pero había otro olor, menos potente, pero definible: era un aroma de lavanda y pétalos de rosas secos. Oyó llantos y risas, y un grito agudo que provenía de su garganta. Después sintió que se caía.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en la cocina de su casa, al lado del fregadero. Olía a leche para bebés y oía a un niño llorando en la otra habitación.

«Oh, Dios... Eso no. Otra vez no».

Apretó los dientes y se volvió con la certeza de que Edward estaría en el umbral de la puerta, como antes, mirándola como si fuera una extraña y no la mujer con la que se había casado y con la que había tenido una hija. Se escuchó decir las mismas palabras que antes y quiso gritar. Sabía lo que iba a decir porque lo había estado oyendo en su mente cada noche durante los últimos seis años. ¿Era aquel su castigo por continuar viva cuando todas las personas a las que amaba estaban muertas? ¿Era su destino revivir sus últimos momentos con Edward y Nessie para siempre? ¿Nunca se terminaría aquella pesadilla?

—¿Está listo el biberón? —preguntó Edward. Bella se volvió hacia el fogón, donde estaba el biberón calentándose al baño María. Lo tomó y se echó unas gotitas de leche en la muñeca para comprobar la temperatura. Después se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Nessie, pero Edward se interpuso.

—Yo lo haré —le dijo él, y tomó la botella de sus manos.

Bella sintió su rechazo tan claramente como si la hubiera abofeteado en la cara. Se volvió y le echó un vistazo a la cocina. El fregadero estaba lleno de platos sucios y había una pila de ropa para lavar en el suelo. Olía a beicon frito del desayuno y el suelo estaba sucio. Oyó la voz de Edward arrullando a la niña en la otra habitación, y después un gorgorito de satisfacción cuando Nessie terminó el biberón. Se le encorvó la espalda. Había fracasado. Todo lo que había intentado hacer le había salido mal.

Desde la primera cita, Bella supo que aquel era el hombre con el que quería casarse. Su encanto irlandés le había invadido el corazón y su primer beso había conseguido que le temblaran las rodillas. Habían hecho el amor sin tomar ninguna precaución y se había quedado embarazada. Tenía que reconocer que él no había vacilado cuando le dijo que estaba en estado; al contrario, se había entusiasmado y le había pedido que se casaran aquella misma noche. Pero su familia, que había mantenido las distancias con ella desde el principio, no lo había aceptado. Estaban furiosos y seguros de que se había quedado embarazada a propósito para atrapar a su único hijo. Su actitud fría hacia ella había derivado en un odio controlado y bien disimulado. Eran muy hábiles, nunca le habían hecho ningún comentario malicioso ni la habían difamado cuando Edward estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo, sino cuando estaba sola. Aquello la estaba volviendo loca y causando muchos roces entre Edward y ella. El no lo entendía, y Bella no sabía cómo explicárselo sin que pareciera un chismorreo malintencionado. Así que se había tragado la amargura y aquella infección estaba empezando a extenderse a su vida en común.

En la otra habitación, Edward miró la carita de su hija, maravillándose de la perfección de sus rasgos y sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía. Nunca había imaginado que existiera un amor como aquel. Había creído que su amor por Isabella era perfecto y devorador. Y entonces había visto el nacimiento de Nessie. La conexión entre ellos había sido instantánea y él había pensado que su hija fortalecería aún más su amor. Pero para su asombro. Bella había empezado a apartarse de él, a esconder sus sentimientos de una forma que él no comprendía. Parecía un animal en busca de refugio, y solo estaba relajada cuando estaban en casa.

Se había alejado por completo de sus padres, nunca estaba cómoda con ellos, y a él le resultaba incomprensible. Pero tenía que entender que sus padres necesitaban formar parte de la vida de Nessie. Después de todo, eran sus abuelos. El sabía que Bella había crecido sin tener una familia, y había pensado que le emocionaría poder compartir la suya. Pero había resultado lo contrario. Edward quería creer que su renuencia a integrarse con ellos se debía a la necesidad de recobrarse del parto. Pero Nessie ya tenía tres meses y las cosas no mejoraban. Empeoraban. Todos los días se acostaba con un nudo en el estómago y se levantaba igual. Sin saber por qué, estaba perdiendo a su mujer y estaba muy asustado. Y debido al miedo, a menudo se dejaba llevar por la ira.

Oyó a Bella trajinar con los cacharros en la cocina. No conseguía engañarlo. Hacía todo aquel ruido para tapar sus sollozos. Miró al bebé de nuevo, sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón. Tenía ganas de llorar él también. Habían concebido a aquella niña con tanto amor... ¿Dónde habría ido a parar?

Bella dejó los platos a remojo en agua caliente mientras ponía la lavadora. Le dolía la espalda y la cabeza le latía. Pero lo que más le dolía era el corazón. La noche anterior, se había vuelto hacia Edward, dormida, y se había despertado al notar que él se volvía hacia el otro lado para escaparse de ella. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que le pidiera el divorcio. Realmente, no podía echarle la culpa. El no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y su familia, y Bella no sabía cómo separar el amor que él sentía hacia ella y el que sentía hacia sus padres. Era un conflicto horrible.

Metió un montón de ropa sucia de Nessie en la lavadora y la puso en marcha. Después se dispuso a lavar los platos. Sin pensarlo, metió la mano en el agua y sintió un dolor agudo.

—¡Oooh! —gritó, y sacó la mano rápidamente. Estaba sangrando.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada —respondió ella; tomó una toalla y se envolvió el dedo en el que se había dado el corte. Después salió disparada hacia el baño.

Edward alzó la cabeza y vio a Bella cruzar el salón a toda prisa. Nessie había terminado el biberón y estaba casi dormida. Preocupado, la dejó en la cuna y fue a ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Bella estaba dándose alcohol en la herida,

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó—. Cariño... ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Obviamente, me he cortado —le soltó Bella.

El sintió que la ira lo invadía, dejándolo frustrado y herido. Respondió de mala manera.

—No puedo ganar contra ti ¿verdad? —murmuró, quitándole la botella de alcohol de las manos para dárselo él—. No importa lo que diga, todo está mal —entonces miró el corte desde cerca—. No creo que tengan que darte puntos, pero deberíamos ir a urgencias por si acaso.

—No podemos permitirnos pagar la factura del hospital —respondió ella—. Dame unas tiritas. Con eso será suficiente.

Edward se quedó inmóvil.

Bella se puso enferma. Parecía que acabara de abofetear a su marido. Pero si fuera al hospital, Esme Cullen lo sabría y encontraría la forma de decirle algo horrible acerca del dinero que supondría la consulta. No podría soportar otra de las diatribas de aquella mujer. Él no sabía que su madre llevaba semanas echándole en cara a Bella que su hijo tenía que trabajar demasiado y que ella debería volver a trabajar también. No importaba que Bella hubiera intentado explicarle incontables veces que ambos habían tomado juntos la decisión de que ella se quedara en casa para cuidar a la niña. Esme culpaba a Bella de todo lo que no iba bien en la vida de su hijo.

Bella suspiró.

—Edward... Yo...

Nessie empezó a llorar. Edward respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Cuando los abrió, Bella se estremeció y dio un paso hacia atrás. Aquello fue lo que más le dolió. ¡Dios santo! ¿Es que acaso pensaba que iba a pegarla?

El llanto de Nessie se hizo más intenso.

De repente, él explotó.

—¡Al demonio, Isabella! Voy a llevarte a urgencias. Dejaremos a la niña en casa de mis padres por el camino. No es necesario que ella entre en el hospital. Y después, cuando volvamos a casa, vamos a hablar. No sé qué es lo que va mal entre nosotros, pero estoy harto de que me apartes de tu vida. ¿Me oyes?

—¡No! —gritó Bella, y lo agarró del brazo—. Por favor, no lleves a la niña a casa de tu madre. No necesito ir a urgencias. Estoy bien... Mira, ya casi he dejado de sangrar.

Edward no le hizo caso y empezó a andar hacia el salón, donde estaba su hija.

Bella lo siguió pidiéndole por favor que se quedara, pero él se negó a escucharla. Vio horrorizada cómo su marido sacaba un biberón de la nevera, recogía unos pañales y tomaba en brazos a la niña. Casi al instante, Nessie dejó de llorar, pero Bella empezó a sollozar.

—¡No voy a ir! —gritó—. Y tú no puedes obligarme.

—Muy bien —respondió él—. Quédate. Pero de todas formas voy a llevar a Nessie a casa de mi madre, y cuando vuelva, hablaremos.

Salió de la casa y puso a Nessie en el asiento trasero del coche, sin hacer caso a Bella, que había salido tras él, rogándole que se quedara.

En el momento en que dejó a la niña en la sillita, se puso a llorar otra vez. Tenía los pañales secos y no le dolía nada. Solo quería que la acunasen en brazos para dormirse, y Edward la había dejado demasiado pronto.

—Chist, pequeña —le dijo suavemente—. Todo va bien. La abuela Esme te va a dormir en cuanto lleguemos a su casa.

Cerró la puerta trasera y se volvió para entrar al coche, cuando Bella lo agarró del brazo.

—¡Edward... por favor! ¡No te vayas! No sabes lo que me estás haciendo. El frunció el ceño.

—¿A ti? ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¿Y tú no sabes lo que me estás haciendo a mí? ¿A nosotros?

El pánico la estaba dejando inmóvil.

Se retiró, observando horrorizada cómo Edward se subía al coche y cerraba la puerta. Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar. Lo había visto cada noche, en sueños, durante los últimos seis años.

«Oh, Dios. Despiértame antes del choque. Por favor... no tengo fuerzas para verlo otra vez».

Edward puso el coche en marcha. Bella se que do petrificada, escuchando los llantos de su hija. Edward empezó a dar marcha atrás para salir a la carretera, y ella ya podía oír el sonido de una sirena que se aproximaba. Su marido no se daba cuenta por los gritos del bebé.

«Oh, Dios mío».

De repente, apareció el coche deportivo marrón, doblando la esquina a toda velocidad y derrapando mientras el conductor trataba de mantener el control.

«Oh, Dios mío».

El coche de policía apareció unos segundos después, con las luces girando y la sirena a todo volumen.

«Y Edward me está mirando a mí, no hacia detrás».

Bella echó a correr, gritando, y se tiró en el capó del coche. Edward frenó en seco y ella se resbaló hacia abajo.

Salió del coche con el corazón en la boca.

Dios santo... Si Bella hubiera caído bajo las ruedas nunca se lo perdonaría...

Entonces oyó las sirenas y se giró impresionado, justo a tiempo para ver el deportivo derrapar y dar una vuelta de campana. Un segundo después, el coche de policía chocó contra su costado y los dos vehículos explotaron envueltos en llamas.

Sin pensarlo, cerró la puerta rápidamente para proteger a Nessie de los fragmentos que pudieran salir despedidos y se tiró encima de Bella.

Ella estaba en estado de shock. ¡El sueño! ¡No había sido igual! Abrumada por la sensación de alivio, empezó a llorar. Gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios. Quizá aquello significaba que estaba empezando a recuperarse. Incluso si solo era un sueño, había conseguido que tuviera un final feliz.

—Bella, cariño ¿estás bien?

Notar el peso de Edward y el suave sonido de su voz en el oído era maravilloso.

—Sí, Edward, ahora sí.

Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la abrazó muy fuerte, apretándole la cara contra su pecho mientras miraba fijamente los dos coches ardiendo.

—Si no me hubieras detenido, habríamos...

—No lo digas —le rogó Bella, y le puso los dedos en los labios. Entonces se liberó de su abrazo y fue hacia el coche para tomar a la niña del asiento. Estaba llorando muy fuerte.

—Todo va bien, chiquitina —le susurró Bella—. Ahora estás con mami. No pasa nada...

Edward miró cómo las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida entraban en la casa. Después entró en el coche y lo volvió a meter en el garaje. Se oían más sirenas que se aproximaban. Los vecinos debían de haber avisado a la policía. El no había podido pensar en otra cosa que en su propia familia.

Con una última mirada de culpabilidad hacia los coches, se metió rápidamente en casa y encontró a Bella en la mecedora, con Nessie en los brazos, cantándole suavemente y acunándola para que se durmiese.

Sin decir nada, fue a la cocina, y miró el agua levemente roja por la sangre de Bella.

Quitó el tapón y cuando el agua se fue, vio el cuchillo con el que se había cortado su mujer. Maldijo en silencio, lo puso en la encimera y volvió a llenar el fregadero de agua limpia para fregar los platos. Todavía oía a Bella cantando, pero Nessie ya no lloraba. Menos mal, porque el que tenía muchas ganas de llorar era él. Había estado muy cerca de matarse con la niña,

Se apoyó en la lavadora, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza.

—Gracias, Señor —murmuró. Sacó la ropa limpia de la lavadora y la metió en la secadora.

Después fregó el suelo.

Un rato después, cuando había terminado en la cocina, fue al salón para ver qué tal iba todo. Nessie estaba dormida en su cochecito y Bella en el sofá. Se le encogió el corazón de dolor. Se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de perder. Entonces tomó a la niña y la llevó a su habitación, la tapó con su mantita preferida y cerró la puerta. Estaría dormida durante una hora, como mínimo.

Volvió al salón y observó la cara delgada y pálida de su mujer. Todavía le sangraba la herida y la mancha del vendaje crecía. Probablemente necesitaba puntos, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tomó una toalla pequeña y le envolvió la mano a Bella, y después la tapó con una manta. Ella necesitaba dormir más que los puntos, y él necesitaba pensar.

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Bella se despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó. El cochecito de Nessie estaba vacío, a su lado. Le latía el dedo de dolor y era casi mediodía. No se paró a pensar por qué el cochecito estaba allí o por qué tenía la mano envuelta en una toalla. La última cosa que recordaba era haber entrado en una tienda de antigüedades. Cómo había llegado a casa era un misterio y por qué estaba en el sofá y no en su habitación no venía al caso. Se había quedado dormida y era probable que su jefe la despidiera.

Pensando en que tenía que llamar inmediatamente a la tienda, se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a buscar frenéticamente el teléfono. Pero no estaba en el lugar de siempre. Entonces vio el cochecito y la chaqueta de Edward en el respaldo de la silla. Notó que flaqueaba de alivio.

El sueño.

Continuaba soñando, y como todavía estaba dormida, Edward y Nessie estaban vivos.

Miró en la habitación de la niña. Nessie no estaba allí, y cuando volvió hacia el salón, oyó la suave risa de Edward y un gritito agudo de bebé. Sonrió. Siguiendo los sonidos, llegó hasta el pequeño patio que había detrás de la cocina. Edward estaba en la tumbona, bajo la sombra del árbol, con Nessie contra su pecho. Ella estaba de espaldas, y movía los brazos y las piernas mientras miraba hacia la copa del árbol.

Bella le pasó los dedos a Edward entre su pelo cobrizo, deleitándose al sentirlo contra la palma de la mano. Se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—No deberías haberme dejado dormir tanto.

El miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

—¿Por qué no? Lo necesitabas, cariño. Además, ¿qué otra cosa preferiría que estar con mis chicas?

Bella se sobresaltó. Si pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo...

—¿De verdad, Edward? ¿Es cierto? A pesar de... Quiero decir, las cosas no han sido...

—Ven y siéntate a mi lado.

Bella dudó. pero él retiró las piernas para dejarla sitio y ella se sentó. Miró a Edward y después centró su atención en Nessie, y le hizo carantoñas, sin darse cuenta de que su marido la estaba mirando a ella y no a la niña.

Estaba más pálida y delgada, y un poco peor por la falta de sueño, pero continuaba siendo la mujer bella que siempre había sido. Tenía el pelo color castaño con tintes rojos y el rostro pequeño y bien dibujado. Algunas veces, sus ojos eran de color chocolate, y otras veces casi avellana. Pero él siempre podía ver la ternura de su alma asomándole desde dentro. Sin embargo, Edward estaba intentando comprender de dónde había venido toda aquella incertidumbre. Antes de casarse, nunca había notado que ella dudase, y después, no había dejado de hacerlo.

—¿Bella?

Ella miró hacia arriba y se asustó un poco al ver la expresión de su cara.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, y contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo entre nosotros? Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nada.

—No es nada —dijo él, suavemente.

—Tienes razón. Soy yo. Lo siento. No sé por qué me he convertido en alguien tan malo y odioso —le temblaba la barbilla—. No es mi intención.

—Tú no eres mala ni odiosa —respondió él—. Y no es culpa tuya. Hay algo más ¿verdad?

«Díselo. Dile cuánto te odia Esme».

—No sé a qué te refieres —se salvó de tener que seguir con la conversación porque sonó el teléfono—. Yo contesto —dijo, y salió corriendo. Edward se quedó con el corazón encogido y la cabeza llena de preguntas sin contestar.

Un instante después, ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—Es Esme. Quiere hablar contigo.

Edward miró a Bella. Aquella expresión de nervios y de malestar había vuelto a su cara.

—Dile que la llamaré más tarde ¿de acuerdo? Bella asintió y volvió a salón.

—Esme, está fuera con Nessie. Dice que te llamará más tarde.

—Estás mintiendo. Ni siquiera se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Por supuesto que no estoy mintiendo. Ha dicho que te llamaría más tarde.

—No te creo —le soltó Esme de mala manera. Bella oyó que colgaba. Ella dejó el auricular en su sitio y se derrumbó en el sofá. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Se cubrió la cara con las manos e intentó recobrar la compostura antes de salir otra vez. Pero cuando se puso de pie y se volvió, Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Bella parpadeó, preguntándose hasta qué punto habría oído la conversación.

—Iba a salir —dijo, y se obligó a sonreír.

—Nessie ha mojado el pañal —respondió él.

—Yo la cambiaré —dijo Bella. Tomó a la niña de los brazos de Edward y se escapó a la habitación del bebé.

Edward entrecerró los ojos pensativamente, mientras la observaba salir. No había oído la conversación, pero había notado pánico en la voz de su mujer. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

¿Por qué no se lo explicaba?

La siguió hasta la habitación y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras ella le quitaba el pañal a Nessie. Durante un segundo, notó que ella dudaba, pero después se apoyó en su pecho. A Edward se le aceleró el corazón. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había bajado tanto la guardia con él.

—¿Estás bien?

Su voz grave, y la ternura de su caricia casi la habían hecho desmayarse. Quería contárselo en aquel momento, en la tranquilidad de la habitación de su hija, pero él le tomó la mano que se había cortado y le dio un beso en la palma.

—¿Qué te parece dejar que esta pobre manita descanse un rato? Voy a preparar unos sándwiches para comer, y esta noche pediremos algo. Podemos cenar pronto y ver una película. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una noche para los dos.

Ella dejó a Nessie en la cuna y se volvió, sin darse cuenta de que el brillo de sus ojos delataría sus emociones.

—Me encantaría. Tú eliges la comida. Yo elijo la película.

Él sonrió.

—Siempre y cuando no me obligues a ver "Tienes un e-mail" de nuevo, trato hecho.

Bella hizo un puchero.

—Pero me gustan Meg Ryan y Tom Hanks.

—Y a mí también, pero creo que ya he visto esa película suficientes veces para toda la vida.

—¿Y qué te parece "Algo para recordar"? —le preguntó ella, sabiendo positivamente que sus dos actores favoritos estaban en el reparto de la película.

Él refunfuñó y la balanceó ligeramente.

—Tú eliges la comida. Yo elijo la película — negoció él.

—Comida china.

—Arma letal.

Soltaron una carcajada al unísono y salieron de la habitación abrazados. Por el momento, la tensión entre ellos se había desvanecido ante la perspectiva de pasar la velada juntos.

Menos de una hora después, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Edward estaba cortando tomate para el almuerzo.

—Yo abro la puerta —dijo Bella. Todavía tenía la sonrisa en la cara cuando abrió, pero al ver la expresión de Esme Cullen, tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla.

—Esme, qué sorpresa más agradable. Pasa, por favor.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—Está en la cocina, haciendo sándwiches para comer. Nos encantaría que comieras con nosotros.

Esme la miró fijamente.

—¿No te parece suficiente que trabaje tanto en el despacho? ¿Tiene que llegar a casa y hacerse la comida, también?

A Bella se le encogió el estómago. Alzó la mano vendada para enseñársela mientras le explicaba:

—Me he cortado esta mañana. Solo me está ayudando a...

—Siempre es algo que tiene que ver contigo, ¿verdad? —dijo Esme, y empujó a Bella para echarla a un lado mientras entraba por la puerta.

Bella se tambaleó y se agarró a la consola del vestíbulo para recuperar el equilibrio. Angustiada, se dio la vuelta y vio a Edward, en el umbral de la puerta del recibidor. Tenía una expresión entre furiosa e incrédula.

—¿Mamá?

Esme se dio la vuelta totalmente indignada.

—Te he llamado hace una hora ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, Bella me lo ha dicho. ¿Y no te dijo a ti que yo te llamaría cuando tuviera tiempo?

Esme se quedó estupefacta. Miró a Bella y después otra vez a su hijo.

—Sí, bueno... Creo que lo mencionó, pero no has llamado y yo necesitaba... —respiró profundamente y empezó de nuevo, sin querer admitir que se había equivocado. -Ha venido tu tía Carmen. Ella y Eleazar van a venir a cenar esta noche y quiero que tú vengas también.

Edward miró a su madre y después a Bella, que todavía estaba agarrada a la consola como si fuera su tabla de salvación. De repente, empezó a entender las cosas.

Bella se apoyó con fuerza, esperando que Edward aceptara y sabiendo que pasaría una velada muy triste aquella noche. Pero él hizo algo sorprendente: rechazó la invitación.

—Lo siento, mamá —pasó por delante de su madre y abrazó ligeramente a Bella—. Ya tenemos otros planes.

Los labios de Esme se tensaron. Si la hubieran abofeteado, no se habría quedado más estupefacta. Miró a su nuera, convencida de que, en el fondo, ella era la culpable de la decisión de Edward.

—Pero Carmen no conoce a tu hija y no sabe cuándo volverán a la ciudad...

Sin prestarle atención al tono lastimero de su madre, abrazó más fuerte a Bella.

—Nessie no es solo hija mía, mamá, es «nuestra» hija, y lo siento, pero no podemos ir. Dile a la tía Carmen que le mandaré unas fotos ¿de acuerdo?

Bella estaba impresionada. No podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo y no se explicaba la causa, pero tenía que esforzarse para no soltar una risita de alivio.

—¿Te apetece quedarte a comer con nosotros? —le preguntó Edward—. No hay gran cosa, porque yo no cocino tan bien como Bella, pero ella se ha cortado esta mañana y la estoy ayudando. Todavía sigo pensando que habría sido mejor que le hubieran dado puntos, pero ella no lo cree. De cualquier modo, solo tenemos sopa de lata y sándwiches, y también estoy cortando tomate para hacer una ensalada.

Esme no podía mirarlos a la cara.

—No. Mejor no. Como tengo invitados esta noche, tengo mil cosas que hacer —dijo. Se alisó la falda del vestido, levantó la barbilla y sonrió forzadamente—. Gracias por la invitación, de todas formas. Quizá en otra ocasión.

—Dales un beso a Carmen y a Eleazar de nuestra parte —dijo Edward.

—Sí... sí. Se lo daré —murmuró Esme—. Se van a quedar desilusionados.

Edward chasqueó la lengua.

—Quizá la próxima vez llamen con antelación para decirle a la gente que van a venir.

Esme no se molestó en hacer ningún comentario y salió de la casa.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Edward tomó a Bella por los hombros.

—Bella...

Ella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

—Cuéntamelo.

—¿Qué tengo que contarte?

—Puedes decirme cuánto tiempo ha estado tratándote así.

A Bella le tembló la barbilla, pero intentó por todos los medios que no se le saltaran las lágrimas.

—Desde el día en que se enteró de que yo estaba embarazada y de que íbamos a casamos.

—¡No es posible!

—Oh, sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

De repente, Bella alzó la barbilla.

—¿Decirte qué? ¿Que tu madre piensa que nunca me habrías pedido que nos casáramos si no me hubiera quedado embarazada?

—Eso habría estado bien para empezar — murmuró él.

—No podía —respondió ella. Se soltó de sus manos y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Por qué demonios no podías?

Ella contestó, pero en voz tan baja que Edward no pudo oírla.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ella respondió con una ira injustificada.

—Porque no estaba segura de que no fuera la verdad.

Edward se quedó mudo durante un momento, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

—No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio.

Ella no le contestó.

Edward tomó aire. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Dios mío, Bella... ¿Cómo puedes dudar así de mí?

A Bella también empezaron a derramársele las lágrimas.

—Oh, cariño... no llores —le rogó Edward—. Por favor, no llores.

La atrajo hacia sí. Le temblaban las manos mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Te prometo que no volverás a sufrir ningún desprecio de mi familia y te pido perdón por haber estado tan ciego y no haber visto lo que te estaban haciendo. Confía en mí. No volverá a ocurrir. Te quiero demasiado, cariño, y perderte me mataría.

—No puedes perderme —susurró ella—. Y yo también te quiero, Edward. Para siempre.

—Muy bien, entonces —le dijo con dulzura, y le dio un beso tan tierno que le quitó el aliento.

—¿.Tienes mucha hambre?

Bella inclinó la cabeza, y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—No de comida.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —murmuró él, y la levantó en sus brazos—. Y ahora, si Nessie sigue durmiendo durante un ratito más...

Bella apoyó la mejilla en su hombro mientras la llevaba al dormitorio.

—Ha sido demasiado tiempo... —le dijo con suavidad, mientras la dejaba en la cama.

—Demasiado —respondió él, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa.

El último pensamiento de Bella fue una pequeña súplica para que aquel sueño no se terminase nunca.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando sonó el teléfono. Edward se incorporó de repente y descolgó antes de estar completamente despierto. No quería que sonara otra vez para que Nessie no se despertara.

Bella también se sentó en la cama, para escuchar lo que ocurría.

—¿Sí? ¡Mamá! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué? Tranquilízate... Cálmate... No te entiendo.

Esme intentó respirar hondo y se puso a llorar.

—Oh, Edward... ¡lo hemos perdido todo!

—¿Qué dices, mamá?

—La casa, el coche, la ropa, todas las fotografías...

Edward puso los pies en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—La casa se ha incendiado —se ahogó en un sollozo—. Lo hemos perdido todo.

—¿.Vosotros estáis bien?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Dónde estáis?

—En casa de los vecinos, enfrente. Espera un minuto ¿de acuerdo? Tu padre está intentando decirme algo.

—Sí, claro —respondió él, y se pasó la mano por la cara al empezar a darse cuenta de la enorme pérdida que todo aquello suponía. Aquella era la casa en la que había crecido, y ya no quedaban más que recuerdos.

Bella se agarró del brazo de Edward, y le preguntó con la voz temblorosa de ansiedad:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—La casa de mis padres se ha quemado.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Están bien?

El asintió.

—Vete a buscarlos. Que se queden con nosotros.

Edward suspiró. Que Bella dijera lo que él ya había pensado era un gran alivio. Después de lo que había visto aquel día, había temido que la última cosa que su mujer querría sería tener a sus suegros bajo su techo.

—Gracias —susurró, y se volvió otra vez hacia el teléfono—. ¿Mamá?

—Aquí estoy —respondió ella—. Tu padre quiere que te diga en qué motel vamos a quedamos.

—No vais a ir a un motel, mamá. Queremos que vengáis aquí. En cuanto me vista, iré a buscaros.

Esme se quedó dubitativa. No estaba segura de querer convivir con su nuera.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó finalmente—. Me refiero a que a lo mejor a tu mujer no...

—Se llama Bella, mamá, y fue idea suya, no mía. Te veo en un rato.

Esme oyó que colgaba. Conocía a su hijo: cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no cambiaba de opinión. Miró a su marido.

—Carlisle, lávate la cara. Edward viene por nosotros.

* * *

Bella se apresuró a preparar la habitación de invitados mientras Edward salía a buscar a sus padres. Tardaría unos veinte minutos en llegar hasta su casa, y otros veinte en volver. Así que tendría el tiempo justo de poner sábanas limpias en la cama y encontrar algo de ropa que dejarles a Esme y a Carlisle. Le temblaban las manos, intentando imaginarse cómo sería perder cuarenta años de posesiones y memoria.

De repente, se quedó petrificada. Ella todavía tenía todas sus posesiones terrenales. Eran las personas amadas lo que había perdido.

En aquel momento, sintió que quería salir de la fantasía que estaba viviendo. Antes de que aquello ocurriera, oyó un grito de Nessie y Bella dejó aparte sus miedos para regresar al sueño, porque se sentía más segura y era allí donde quería estar.

Parpadeó y miró hacia arriba. La habitación era la misma todavía, y toda la ropa de invierno de Edward estaba en el armario, guardada. Con un suspiro de alivio, le puso la funda a la almohada y la colocó en su lugar, asegurándose de que la cama quedaba preparada lo más confortablemente posible, y después fue a la habitación de Nessie.

—Mamá ya está aquí, cariño. No llores.

Había sacado un bizcocho de café de la nevera y había cambiado a Nessie. Estaba sacando un camisón y un pijama limpios para sus suegros cuando oyó el ruido del coche de Edward. Le echó un último vistazo a la habitación de invitados para asegurarse de que todo estaba perfecto y salió rápidamente hacia la puerta para recibirlos.

—Esme... Carlisle... Gracias a Dios que los dos estáis bien.

Tomó a Esme de la mano y la ayudó a subir los últimos escalones y a entrar en casa. Tenían los ojos rojos, estaban sucios de ceniza y olían a humo.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo Bella suavemente, y le dio a Esme un abrazo. Después se volvió hacia el padre de Edward—. Carlisle, espero que los dos estéis bien...

—Tan bien como es posible en estas circunstancias, supongo.

Bella asintió y miró a Edward como si buscara su aprobación.

—Le he puesto a tu padre uno de tus pijamas sobre la cama, y podéis compartir la ropa —después se dirigió a su suegra—. Esme, a ti te he puesto un camisón al lado del pijama de Carlisle. Hay toallas limpias en el baño, champú y un secador. Cuando estéis cómodos, bajad a la cocina. He hecho chocolate caliente y hay bizcocho de café.

Carlisle Cullen casi se desmayó de alivio.

—Gracias, hija. Estamos muy agradecidos de que Edward y tú nos acojáis en vuestra casa e intentaremos no molestar.

—La familia nunca molesta —contestó Bella. El sentido de culpabilidad de Esme le aguijoneó la conciencia. Mientras Carlisle y ella cruzaban el vestíbulo en dirección a la habitación de invitados, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Edward estaba abrazando a su mujer en las sombras, apretándola fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ella, y Bella le devolvía el abrazo, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Rápidamente, Esme se dio la vuelta, sin querer admitir que las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos eran por ellos y no por haber perdido su casa.

—Vamos, Esme —dijo Carlisle—. Tú puedes ducharte primero.

Ella respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza al entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

Edward le dio a Bella un beso y entró en la cocina. El ambiente era muy cálido y olía a chocolate y canela. Le echó un vistazo a la mesa, puesta para los cuatro, y le dio otro abrazo.

—Eres una santa —le dijo en voz baja.

—No, Edward. Solo soy una mujer que lucha por tener un lugar en tu vida.

—Tú eres mi vida, Isabella. Tú y Renesme sois lo más importante para mí.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con una sonrisa tímida, casi infantil.

—Lo sé... Al menos, ahora lo sé. Siento haber dudado de ti.

—Perdonada —murmuró él, y le dio un beso apasionado antes de liberarla—, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No he encontrado los malvaviscos para el chocolate. ¿Sabes dónde están?

—No, pero puedo buscarlos.

—Gracias —respondió ella, y se fue nerviosamente hacia el armario—. Solo quería que todo estuviese agradable para ellos.

El frunció el ceño.

—No estoy seguro de que se merezcan todo esto, pero yo te lo agradezco mucho.

—Edward, por favor. No les digas nada acerca de... bueno, ya sabes. Acaban de sufrir una pérdida traumática. Lo pasado, pasado está.

—Bien, pero será mejor que no oiga ninguna crítica más de labios de mi madre, o tendrán que buscarse un motel, después de todo.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias.

—No me des las gracias todavía —farfulló él.

—¿Y los malvaviscos, por favor?

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto.

* * *

Una media hora después, Carlisle y Esme salieron de la habitación recién duchados y con ropa limpia. Edward estaba esperando en el salón, mirando a Bella, que se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Cuando oyó que se abría la puerta, se levantó, la tapó un poco más y fue a reunirse con ellos.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntó su padre. Edward señaló el sofá.

—Está dormida. No descansa mucho últimamente, y Nessie ya la había despertado una vez esta noche. Creo que es mejor dejarla dormir.

Esme se puso de puntillas para atisbar la cara pálida y delgada de la mujer con la que se había casado su hijo. Incluso desde la distancia a la que estaba, notaba las ojeras de fatiga que tenía, y tuvo remordimientos. Recordó lo difícil que era ser madre y lo exhausta que ella misma se había llegado a sentir. Afortunadamente, había contado con la ayuda de su madre y de una hermana mayor que vivía muy cerca. Miró de nuevo a Bella. Ella no tenía nada de aquello.

Edward y Carlisle se dirigieron a la cocina, y ella los siguió, consciente de que tenía que agradecerle a su nuera la seguridad y el confort que estaba disfrutando en aquel momento.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó, cuando entraron en la cocina.

Edward tomó el cazo del chocolate del fuego donde Bella lo había puesto para mantenerlo caliente y empezó a servirlo en las tazas.

—Bizcocho de café con canela y chocolate caliente —dijo, mientras los dulces aromas se extendían por el aire—. Mamá, ¿quieres cortarlo?

De mala gana, Esme tomó el cuchillo que había en la mesa y lo hundió en el bizcocho. Cortó unas rebanadas.

—Tiene una pinta estupenda —dijo Carlisle. Edward sonrió ampliamente.

—Y sabe mejor. Bella es una cocinera excepcional.

Esme sirvió los pedazos y se sentó en su silla. El horror de lo que acababa de ocurrirles se había atenuado por el calor y la comodidad del hogar de su hijo. Hasta que había entrado a la cocina, no había podido sacarse el olor a quemado de la nariz. A partir de aquel momento, olía a chocolate y canela. Estaba limpia y a salvo y todo lo que había perdido podría reponerse.

Entonces miró a Edward, observando la animación de su rostro mientras hablaba con Carlisle de sus planes para el futuro y supo que había una cosa que estaba a punto de perder y que sí era irremplazable. La relación con su hijo.

—¿Cómo está el bizcocho, mamá?

Esme parpadeó. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y tomó un poco.

—Muy bueno —respondió, aunque el sentimiento de culpabilidad casi la estaba ahogando—. Me pregunto si es un preparado.

—No. Es de uno de los libros de recetas antiguos de Bella. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es rondar por las tiendas de antigüedades en busca de libros, aunque no ha podido hacerlo desde hace algún tiempo. Nessie es una pequeña muy exigente.

Su padre chasqueó la lengua.

—Entonces se parece a ti, hijo. Me acuerdo muy bien de todas las noches que nos tuviste despiertos a tu madre y a mí. Tu horario estuvo cambiado de noches a días durante, al menos, cuatro meses. Solía hacerle la broma a tu madre de si se podía devolver la mercancía.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, eso es una de las características de tener familia. Mejor que estés preparado para abandonar todos los lujos a los que estuvieras acostumbrado.

—Es estupendo, si has tenido ocasión de decidir si querías ser padre o no.

A Edward se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara.

Mamá, voy a achacar esa frase al estrés que has tenido que soportar esta noche. Pero es mejor que no vuelva a oírte decirle nada desagradable a Bella, o nada acerca de ella... ¿entiendes?

Esme se quedó pálida.

—Yo no...

—Sí —la cortó Edward—. Y Bella no me lo ha dicho. Lo oí yo mismo, ¿te acuerdas? —miró a sus padres y suspiró—. Ella no se quedó embarazada por sí sola. Los dos tuvimos algo que ver. Y yo no pude ser más feliz al enterarme. Me enamoré de Bella casi desde la primera vez que salimos juntos. Ya había pagado el primer plazo de un anillo de compromiso cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada. No cambió nada, excepto la fecha.

Esme estaba asombrada.

—Pero nunca nos lo dijiste... Yo no sabía que...

—Mamá. tenía veintiséis años y hacía mucho tiempo que no te contaba absolutamente todo lo que ocurría en mi vida. El hecho de que te presentara a Bella en nuestra segunda cita debería haberte advertido de que yo iba en serio. ¿A cuántas otras chicas había llevado a casa antes?

Esme frunció el ceño.

—A ninguna.

—Pues a las pruebas me remito.

Ella miró a Carlisle y suspiró.

—Te debo una disculpa. Estaba equivocada.

—Muy bien, pero yo no soy el que se merece una disculpa, ¿verdad?

Esme ahogó un gruñido. La última cosa que quería era enfrentarse a su nuera con aquella culpabilidad. Pero había perdido mucho aquella noche, y no quería perder lo que le quedaba de familia también.

—Me ocuparé de ello mañana.

Edward la miró fríamente.

—Y espero que lo hagas con más entusiasmo del que acabas de demostrar.

Esme tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Bella se despertó en el sofá con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Lo último que recordaba era que se había sentado al lado de Edward y...

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Carlisle y Esme estaban allí!

Se incorporó y se puso de pie de un salto. ¿Qué iban a pensar?

Cuando entró corriendo en la cocina se la encontró inmaculada y soltó un gruñido. Otro punto en su contra. Esme encontraría la manera de insinuar que Edward tenía que encargarse de todo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al vestíbulo, con la expectativa de encontrarse miradas acusadoras. Pero en vez de eso, oyó ronquidos suaves desde la habitación de invitados.

Gracias a Dios, sus suegros seguían dormidos. Miró en su propia habitación. La cama estaba vacía y oyó el agua de la ducha. Edward ya se había levantado y se estaba preparando para irse a trabajar. Su excelente rendimiento en el despacho de abogados en el que trabajaba estaba empezando a dar sus frutos y ella sabía que su marido no quería darles ninguna excusa para que le negasen una futura participación en la sociedad.

Con un ligero suspiro de alivio, fue hacia la habitación de la niña. Nessie estaba mirando al techo, agitando los brazos y las piernas hacia el móvil de la Mamá Ganso que colgaba encima de la cuna.

—Buenos días, preciosa —le susurró Bella. La niña movió la cabecita hacia donde había oído la voz de su madre y empezó a chillar de alegría. Bella se rió y la tomó en brazos. La puso sobre el cambiador.

—Un pañal limpio y un biberón caliente, en ese orden, pequeñina. ¿Qué te parece?

Nessie hizo un puchero y dio un suave chillido cuando su madre empezó a desabrocharle el pijama para cambiarle los pañales.

—Oh, no es para tanto —le canturreó Bella mientras la cambiaba—. Me daré mucha prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

Un momento después, la niña estaba lista. La tomó en brazos y la acunó contra su pecho mientras salía por la puerta, disfrutando del tacto de los suaves ricitos de la niña bajo su barbilla y acariciándole la piel.

Se encontró con Edward en el vestíbulo, y para su sorpresa, llevaba ropa informal, en vez del traje.

—Edward, vas a llegar tarde.

—Hoy no voy a trabajar. He llamado para avisar.

Bella sintió una punzada de pánico.

—¿Va todo bien?

Él supo que el miedo que ella sentía provenía de algo más que de la preocupación por su trabajo, pero no podía hacer mucho más de lo que ya había hecho.

—Mejor que bien —respondió Edward—. Fueron muy comprensivos con lo que les ha pasado a papá y a mamá. No tengo pendiente ningún juicio, y mis ayudantes todavía están recopilando la información sobre el caso de la semana que viene, así que mi trabajo no se resentirá —entonces las rodeó con sus brazos y les dio a cada una un beso—. Además, prefiero pasar el día con mis chicas preferidas que luchar con el desorden constante de nuestro sistema judicial.

Bella asintió, pero mientras iban hacia la cocina continuaba con el ceño fruncido.

—No deberías haberme dejado que me durmiera anoche. ¿Qué habrán pensado tus padres?

—Que estabas exhausta y que haces un bizcocho de café excelente.

Ella se quedó callada durante un momento.

—¿De verdad?

Edward sonrió y le quitó a Nessie de los brazos.

—Sí, de verdad. Y ahora caliéntale a la señorita un biberón, y yo se lo daré mientras tú haces el café, ¿de acuerdo?

A Bella se le hinchó el corazón de amor mientras le entregaba a la niña a su marido. Los dos tenían el mismo pelo cobrizo y las barbillas exactamente ¡guales. Se parecían tanto que casi era para reírse.

—Muy bien, y creo que debería empezar a hacer el desayuno. Tus padres tendrán un montón de cosas que hacer hoy y no quiero que se retrasen.

—Cariño... tómatelo con calma —le dijo—. Mis padres todavía están durmiendo y no tenemos ningún plazo que cumplir, al menos hoy.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Sacó un biberón de la nevera y lo puso a calentar mientras Edward se sentaba al lado de la ventana. Se puso a la niña en el regazo y cuando ella se estiró y empezó a darle pataditas en el estómago, él se rió.

Se le ocurrió pensar, al observar cómo Bella hacía el desayuno, que posiblemente era el hombre con más suerte del mundo. Recordó el día anterior, todo el desbarajuste de sus vidas, y lo cerca que había estado de matarse con Nessie. Si Bella no se hubiera tirado encima del capó del coche, él no habría parado, y si no lo hubiera hecho, habría chocado con los vehículos que venían a toda velocidad por la calle de su casa. Dos hombres habían encontrado una muerte horrible, pero él y su hija se habían salvado.

Era difícil para él aceptar el hecho de que su madre hubiera sido tan mala con Bella. Y lo peor era que Bella había tenido miedo de contárselo. Le hizo unas cosquillas a Nessie en el cuello y miró a su mujer.

—Bella.

El temblor en la voz de Edward hizo que Bella se diera la vuelta sobresaltada, pensando que a Nessie le pasaba algo. Pero el bebé estaba plácidamente tumbado en el regazo de su padre, disfrutando del sol que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles y entraba por la ventana.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

Ella sintió un nudo en el estómago de la emoción.

—Oh, Edward... Yo también te quiero.

—No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. ¿Entiendes?

Bella suspiró, sin darse cuenta de que los hombros se le relajaban de alivio. Pero Edward lo notó y supo que su decisión de quedarse en casa aquel día como amortiguador entre su madre y su mujer había sido acertada.

—Sí, lo entiendo —respondió ella. y sacó el biberón de Nessie del cazo y lo secó.

—Ya está listo —dijo, y se lo dio a Edward.

Edward levantó la cara pidiéndole un beso. Ella se lo dio encantada y dejó escapar un gemido suave al ver que él no quería interrumpirlo.

Bella sabía lo que él quería, y el pensamiento de estar tumbada a su lado, sintiendo su cuerpo perfecto, hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas. Pero con sus suegros en casa, lo que ambos deseaban no iba a suceder. Finalmente, Bella se retiró.

—Edward... No podemos —le susurró—. Tus padres...

El puso cara de resignación y empezó a darle el biberón a la niña.

—Lo sé, lo sé —gruñó él—. Pero esto no durará siempre, y cuando se vayan...

Ella se guardó el pensamiento y volvió a la tarea de preparar el desayuno.

—¿Qué te apetece esta mañana?

—Tú —murmuró Edward—, pero me conformaré con huevos y beicon.

Ella sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con la mano cariñosamente.

—¿Y galletas?

El puso los ojos en blanco apasionadamente.

—¡Oh, sí! —y añadió—. Será mejor que hagas ración doble. Son las favoritas de mi padre.

—¿Y para tu madre? —preguntó—. Si a ella no le gustan, puedo hacerle...

Él frunció el ceño al notar de nuevo el nerviosismo en su voz.

—Bella, no te preocupes por lo que le gusta o no le gusta a mi madre ¿me oyes?

—Sí, pero..

—No hay pero que valga, cariño. Ella te agradecerá cualquier cosa que hagas para desayunar y no vas a tener que soportar sus críticas ni su desprecio nunca más.

Bella quiso responder, pero no lo hizo. Tomó un cuenco del armario y empezó a mezclar los ingredientes de las galletas. Para cuando se habían despertado Esme y Carlisle, ya estaba sirviendo los huevos revueltos y sacando las galletas del horno.

—¡Qué maravilla! —dijo Carlisle al entrar en la cocina—. Un hombre puede acostumbrarse fácilmente a estos desayunos.

Edward observó la ligera sorpresa en los ojos de su madre y se dio el gusto de contestar.

— Yo ya me he acostumbrado. Bella es la mejor cocinera del mundo —dijo, y le dio la niña a su madre—. Buenos días, mamá. Aquí tienes, dile hola a tu nieta, y mira a ver si puedes conseguir que eche un aire mientras yo ayudo a Bella a preparar la mesa.

Esme se sintió dividida entre los celos y la devoción que sentía por su hijo. Hacía años que ella no preparaba desayunos como aquellos, y el comentario que había hecho su marido le había llegado al alma. Pero las sonrisas de su nieta centraron su atención. Se puso al bebé en el hombro y empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Durante el desayuno, observó y escuchó, y otra vez más desde que habían llegado, se preguntó si no habría cometido un error.

* * *

—Isabella.

Bella dio un respingo al oír la voz de su suegra y se volvió. Casi se le cayeron las toallas que acababa de sacar de la lavadora.

—¿Sí?

Esme suspiró. La expresión de ansiedad de la cara de Bella era culpa suya. Se acercó para tomar las toallas.

—Déjame que te ayude.

—No, por favor —dijo Bella—. Solo es la ropa de la lavadora. Yo puedo.

Esme frunció el ceño.

—Ya sé que puedes, pero es la tercera lavadora, y francamente, no he visto que te sentaras desde el desayuno. Además, seguro que todavía te duele la mano.

Bella se miró la venda.

—Bueno, sí, pero está mejor.

Esme le quitó a Bella la ropa de los brazos.

—Las doblaremos encima de tu cama, ¿de acuerdo?

De mala gana, Bella la siguió hacia su habitación. Cuando Esme dejó las toallas sobre la cama, Bella respiró hondo y se fue al otro extremo. Durante unos minutos, trabajaron en silencio. Cuando hubieron doblado la última prenda, Esme dejó la ropa a un lado y se sentó.

—Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Bella se estremeció. No quería otra discusión con su suegra, pero Edward y su padre habían ido a la aseguradora, y estaban solas en casa. Tomó las toallas y las llevó al armario del baño. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Esme estaba de pie a su lado con más toallas y trapos.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, y lo colocó todo en el armario.

Esme asintió.

—Eres muy ordenada —le dijo, mirando las estanterías del armario.

—Gracias. Supongo que me acostumbré viviendo en orfanatos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, nunca sabía cuánto me iba a quedar, así que siempre tenía las cosas muy ordenadas para poder hacer las maletas más fácilmente cada vez que los servicios sociales me cambiaban de sitio.

—No conociste a tus padres, ¿verdad?

—Recuerdo a mi madre —respondió Bella—. Al menos, eso creo. Pero era muy pequeña cuando me separé de ella —miró a su suegra a la cara—. No me abandonó, sino que murió de cáncer.

Esme suspiró.

—Has tenido una vida difícil.

—Desde tu punto de vista, supongo que sí. Pero yo nunca he conocido otra cosa —y su expresión se suavizó—. Pero ahora tengo a Edward y a Renesme, Ellos... y Carlisle y tú sois toda mi familia —entonces respiró profundamente para poder decir todo lo que quería antes de acobardarse—. Yo sé que vosotros queríais algo mejor para Edward, pero yo lo quiero. Mucho. Y nunca haría nada que le causara problemas o le hiciera daño. El y Nessie son mi vida.

Esme se sintió como una miserable.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Creo que no he sido justa contigo y lo siento —se dio la vuelta y salió al dormitorio.

Bella salió apresuradamente detrás de ella.

—No pasa nada, de verdad.

Su suegra la miró.

—Sí, querida, sí pasa. He sido horrible contigo, pero voy a cambiar. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Bella abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¡Oh, Esme, gracias! —exclamó Bella, e impulsivamente le echó los brazos al cuello a su suegra.

Esme dudó por un instante, y después la abrazó también.

—Soy yo la que debería darte las gracias —respondió suavemente—. Tienes un corazón generoso, querida. Edward y Nessie son afortunados por tenerte.

Sonó la bocina de un automóvil, y después una explosión de maldiciones, y por último el chirrido de unos neumáticos sobre la calzada.

* * *

Bella se sobresaltó.

La realidad y la fantasía estaban empezando a separarse en su mente y todo lo que podía pensar era «todavía no». Pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía quedarse en el sueño. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y le temblaban las piernas.

—Edward—gimió.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Solo el olor a polvo y a madera vieja. En aquel instante, supo que todo había terminado. Abrió los ojos.

La tienda de antigüedades. Todavía estaba allí, y Carlisle y Esme Cullen no habían vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde el día del funeral, seis años antes.

En aquel momento, su alma murió también. No había nada en su vida más que un vacío que ningún trabajo, por duro que fuera, podría llenar nunca. Las únicas personas que la habían querido en su vida estaban muertas, y quería estar con ellas.

Se estremeció entre sollozos y se quedó mirando el anillo fijamente. Las palabras grabadas, Una promesa para siempre, eran mentira. Se lo sacó llena de rabia y lo tiró dentro de la vitrina. No existía ningún «siempre».

—Ya no más —murmuró—. No puedo hacerlo más... No quiero. Nunca más.

Se volvió y se encontró al anciano mirándola fijamente desde el mostrador.

—No quiero el anillo. Lo he puesto otra vez en su sitio —le dijo, y señaló en dirección a la vitrina—. Tengo que irme —dijo. Pero no podía mover los pies. Se sentía indefensa ante la compasión que le transmitía ¡a mirada del hombre. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Usted no lo entiende. Están muertos, ¿sabe? Todos están muertos excepto yo —entonces perdió totalmente la compostura y estalló en llanto.

_«El amor nunca muere»._

Bella se quedó petrificada. Aunque había oído aquellas palabras, los labios del anciano no se habían movido. Cuando empezó a andar hacia ella, arrastrando sus pequeños pies por el suelo polvoriento, ella quiso echar a correr, pero él estaba bloqueando la única salida.

—No... —murmuró, aunque no supo exactamente por qué.

Él no había hecho ademán de hacerle daño. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un pañuelo blanquísimo y perfectamente doblado, y se lo dio a Bella. Ella se avergonzó de haber tenido miedo.

—Oh, Dios —dijo ella, y bajó la cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo, notó que le estaba acariciando la cabeza como si fuera una niña. Bella se estremeció mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo. ¿En qué había estado pensando, comportándose de aquel modo delante de un extraño? Cuando miró de nuevo hacia arriba, él había desaparecido. La única prueba de que había estado allí era el pañuelo que tenía en la mano.

—Señor —murmuró—. Probablemente lo he azorado terriblemente.

Dejó el pañuelo sobre un mueble y empezó a andar por el estrecho pasillo, ansiosa por salir de la tienda. En primer lugar había sido una loca por entrar allí. Todo lo que había conseguido era recordar lo que había perdido en su vida. No iba a permitirse pensar por qué en aquella ocasión el sueño había sido diferente, porque no tenía importancia. La realidad de su vida era un infierno y aquello no había cambiado.

La puerta estaba abierta, y se dirigió a ella apresuradamente.

Necesitaba salir.

Quería huir de los recuerdos y del dolor.

Fijó la mirada en los rayos de sol que entraban por el umbral de la puerta y se dijo que si no respiraba al cruzarlo, el dolor se desvanecería. No era la primera vez que había jugado a aquello, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo otra vez cuando una niñita de pelo rizado llegó corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami!

La brutalidad del momento la dejó petrificada. Pensó que era otra muestra de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser la vida. Si Nessie no hubiera muerto...

—¡Mami! ¿Dónde estás? —gritó la niña. Bella tragó saliva para intentar que se le deshiciera el nudo de dolor de la garganta, y salió de la sombra de la tienda a la luz. No importaba cuánto le hubiera dolido aquello; era evidente que la niña estaba perdida y asustada, y tenía que reaccionar de algún modo. Pero no podía articular palabra. Cuando la niña la vio, la expresión de su cara se hizo alegre.

—¡Mami, ya nos vamos! Papá nos va a comprar helados y yo lo quiero de vainilla con trocitos de fresa.

Mientras observaba con incredulidad a la niña, se quedó helada. Y entonces elevó la mirada y vio la sombra de un hombre en la luz que se reflejaba en el suelo. al principio, no vio nada más que una silueta glande y oscura, pero cuando él habló, el sonido de su voz se le clavó en el corazón.

—Aquí estás —la reprendió suavemente, y tomó a la niña de la mano para que no se fuera a ningún otro sitio.

Bella luchó por tomar aire._ «Maldito seas, Dios. Me quitaste las razones para vivir y ahora también me quieres quitar la cordura»._

El hombre miró fijamente a Bella y sonrió.

—¿Qué, cariño? ¿Has encontrado algo sin lo que no vas a poder vivir?

Bella gimió y dio un paso atrás. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo aquello? Aquellas palabras eran una broma que siempre se hacían Edward y ella cuando estaban mirando antigüedades, pero en esa ocasión no tenía gracia.

El hombre se acercó más a ella. Cuando Bella le vio la cara, empezó a temblar. Pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes y aquella mandíbula cuadrada con un ligero hoyuelo en la barbilla. _¿Edward?_

—Bella, cariño... ¿estás bien? Estás muy pálida.

Le puso la mano en el hombro y le tomó la cara con una mano. Estaba horrorizada; notaba sus dedos en la piel. Aquello no era posible. Debía de tener un desorden de estrés postraumático, que le había sobrevenido al entrar en la tienda. Cuando abriera los ojos, él habría desaparecido otra vez. Pero cuando los abrió, todavía estaba allí, inclinado hacia ella, y notaba su respiración en la cara.

—¿Edward?

—Evidentemente, no soy un conejo de Pascua —le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Ella se desmayó en sus brazos.

—Bella... cariño... ¿me oyes?

Bella gimió.

—Haz que se vaya —murmuró.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres que se vaya?

—El sueño. Haz que desaparezca.

Le movió suavemente la cabeza, sin hacer caso de sus comentarios. Nessie se deslizó entre ellos y le preguntó a su padre:

—Papá, ¿qué le pasa a mamá?

—Creo que ha pasado mucho calor en la tienda.

La voz de su hija tembló ligeramente.

—¿Se va a morir?

—No. ¡No, cariño! Mamá está bien. Se está despertando, ¿ves?

Bella intentó concentrarse en el sonido de sus voces y se preguntó en qué sueño estaría cuando abriera los ojos, en el del pasado o en del futuro. Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de gritar, pero lo que estaba ocurriendo era inevitable. Se estaba volviendo loca. Era la única explicación para el hecho de estar saliendo y entrando en aquella fantasía. Le había dado un ataque de nervios, eso era todo. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué vería después, así que abrió los ojos.

—Mira —dijo Edward—. Ya te había dicho que estaba bien —entonces su voz se hizo más grave y le acarició la mejilla—. Cariño..., ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Loca —murmuró—. ¿Y tú?

Él chasqueó la lengua y le guiñó un ojo a Nessie.

— Creo que lo peor ha pasado. Por lo menos el sentido del humor de tu madre ha vuelto a su lugar.

— Ayúdame a levantarme —le pidió Bella. Edward se puso de pie y la ayudó.

—Despacio —le dijo—. Seguramente todavía estás mareada.

Bella se tambaleó por un momento, y lentamente recuperó el equilibrio.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Ella respiró hondo y asintió.

—¿Mami?

Bella notó un nudo tremendo en el estómago al mirar a su hija.

—No es necesario que vayamos a comer un helado hoy — le dijo Nessie.

Bella frunció el ceño, y entonces recordó algo que le había dicho sobre un helado.

— Eres muy buena, cariño, pero ya estoy bien.

—¡Qué bien! —gritó Nessie—. El helado te sentará bien.

Edward le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Nessie. ¿puedes llevarle el bolso a mamá, por favor?

—Sí. Siempre se lo llevo cuando ella tiene los brazos llenos de bolsas de la compra —respondió la niña, y se puso el bolso al hombro.

Bella intentó no reírse porque temía que, una vez que empezara, no podría parar. Quizá debiera decirle a alguien lo que estaba ocurriendo, pensó, pero rápidamente descartó la posibilidad. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a creerla?

Mientras salían de la tienda, miró hacia atrás, pero el anciano no estaba allí. Era de esperar. Probablemente se lo había imaginado también.

Cuando la luz del sol le dio en la cara, bizqueó y bajó la cabeza para protegerse los ojos del brillo. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que Edward la estaba guiando hacia un coche. Cuando se detuvieron, miró hacia arriba y abrió unos ojos como platos al ver un enorme Cadillac blanco. Edward estaba abriendo la puerta.

—He venido andando —murmuró. Edward la miró extrañado y le palpó la cabeza con suavidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó ella amablemente.

—Estaba buscando algún chichón. Dices cosas raras y es posible que tengas una conmoción cerebral. Creo que te agarré antes de que te dieses contra el suelo, pero puede que esté equivocado.

—No me he golpeado la cabeza —dijo ella—. Solo me he vuelto loca.

Nessie soltó una risita.

—Mamá es muy graciosa.

Bella se dejó sentar en el asiento del copiloto y observó cómo Edward ponía a Nessie en el asiento de atrás. Sin pensarlo, se dio la vuelta y se puso de rodillas en el asiento, para ayudar a la niña a meterse en su sillita. Cuando terminó y se dio la vuelta para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había sido tan natural... Parecía como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces antes. Bajó el parasol y se miró en el espejito. Sin prestar atención a su palidez, intentó encontrar signos de locura en su imagen, pero todo lo que vio fue una ligera expresión de shock.

Mientras Edward entraba en el coche, miró a su hija. Él le tomó la mano y le apretó un poco los dedos.

—Cariño... ¿seguro que estás bien para tomar un helado?

—No tengo ni idea, pero pronto lo averiguaremos.

—No tenemos por qué —dijo Edward—. A Nessie no le importará.

—Pero a mí sí —murmuró Bella—. En realidad. yo diría que tenemos que ir. No puedo esperar a ver qué es lo próximo que ocurre.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios, espero que les haya encantado este capítulo tanto como a mi! Que bueno que Esme se arrepintió de sus actos, es dificil odiarla por mucho tiempo...**

**Esta es una de mis historia favoritas, espero que pronto se vuelva una de las suyas!**

**Trataré de actualizar pronto, pero recuerden que los comentarios son el motor que me hace actualizar aún más rapido.**

**Ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Edward estaba algo preocupado por el comportamiento de Bella, y conducía pensativo por las calles de Savannah. Aunque hacía mucho calor en aquella tienda de antigüedades, no era como para que se hubiera desmayado. Cuando llegó al cruce principal y se paró en el semáforo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y tomó aire profundamente.

—Isabella ¿qué te pasa?

Bella no sabía qué decir. Estaba convencida de que aquello no era más que una extensión de su fantasía. Los muertos no resucitaban, pero nunca había tenido un sueño tan real. Si pudiera elegir, elegiría aquella locura mucho antes que volver a la soledad y a la tristeza de su vida real. Y allí estaba el dilema. No sabía qué hacer. Si expresaba sus miedos, ¿desaparecerían? El hecho de que pudiera sentir la mano de Edward sobre la suya era una faceta increíble de aquel sueño. Perderlo, perder a Edward de nuevo, acabaría de romper su corazón por completo.

Se las arregló para sonreír y optó por ocultar lo que pensaba.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. Deja de preocuparte.

Edward sonrió.

—Me estás pidiendo algo imposible, y lo sabes Yo siempre me preocupo por mis chicas —su voz se hizo más suave y bajó el volumen para que solo Bella pudiera oírlo—. Tú eres mi vida, Isabella. Si algo te hace daño, a mí también.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Impulsivamente, levantó la mano que él le tenía agarrada y le besó la palma antes de ponérsela sobre la mejilla.

Edward soltó un gruñido suave y miró por el espejo retrovisor antes de guiñarle un ojo.

—Podrías ser un poco más oportuna. Me dan ganas de hacerte el amor con locura y estamos en mitad de un cruce muy transitado.

La pasión que había en sus ojos hizo temblar a Bella hasta los dedos de los pies. De repente, recordó la sensación que le producían los besos de Edward y sus movimientos cuando hacían el amor. Se mordió el labio y miró por la ventanilla.

Loca. Eso era lo que le había ocurrido. Se había vuelto loca de remate.

—Mamá, ¿estás enferma?

El temblor en la voz de Nessie atrajo toda la atención de Bella. Se volvió hacia ella rápidamente, asegurándose de que la niña podía verla sonreír.

—No, cariño. Estoy perfectamente. Creo que solo ha sido un exceso de calor, ¿de acuerdo?

Nessie asintió, pero sus grandes ojos todavía estaban oscuros de preocupación.

Edward miró por el espejo retrovisor. El pánico de la niña era evidente y contagioso. Él sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Cuando Bella había perdido el sentido en sus brazos, casi se le había parado el corazón. Ella era el centro de su mundo, el de los dos. Le guiñó un ojo a la niña y le preguntó:

—¿Todavía quieres el helado de vainilla, cariño, o prefieres probar algo diferente esta vez?

Un cambio de tema era exactamente lo que Nessie necesitaba.

—No, de vainilla —respondió—. Pero cuando lleguemos a la heladería, ¿puedo tomármelo en un cucurucho en vez de tomármelo en una tarrina?

La pregunta inocente de Nessie condujo los pensamientos de Bella hacia su papel de madre tan suavemente que respondió antes de pensar lo que iba a decir.

—Las cosas se piden por favor —le dijo, volviéndose hacia ella. De alguna forma, supo que era algo que le había repetido cien veces.

Nessie suspiró.

—Ah, sí. Se me había olvidado. ¿Puedo tomar un cucurucho, por favor?

Bella sabía que la estaba mirando fijamente, pero era tan parecida a Edward que no podía apartar la vista de ella. ¿Sería así como habría sido Nessie si hubiera vivido, o aquella visión era simplemente otro síntoma de locura?

—Mami, ¿puedo? —insistió la niña. Bella parpadeó como si acabara de salir de un estado de trance.

—¿Qué? Oh, en... sí, puedes tomarlo en un cucurucho, pero tendremos que ponerle un bombón en el fondo, como siempre, ¿de acuerdo? Así, cuando el helado empiece a derretirse, no goteará.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Nessie, y se recostó en su sillita.

Bella asintió y se volvió hacia delante de nuevo, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa en el pecho. Gimió en silencio, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

«¿Como siempre?» ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquello?

Casi una hora después, estaban de camino a casa. Nessie se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero y Bella tenía el gusto del praliné y las nueces en la boca. Edward giró hacia la derecha y Bella le preguntó:

—¿Adonde vamos?

Él frunció el ceño.

—A casa.

—Pero este no es el camino de casa.

La expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Edward se acentuó. Se dio cuenta de que la confusión de su mujer era real. Una vez más, se dijo que no debería haberle hecho caso y debería haberla llevado al médico de urgencias. Había algo raro en ella.

Cuando llegaron a casa, él rodeó el camino circular y aparcó delante del pórtico. Entonces la miró.

—Cariño, llevamos viviendo aquí tres años. Bella abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó mirando a la casa asombrada. Era un edificio de dos pisos, de ladrillo, con dos columnas blancas que sujetaban el tejadillo del porche. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire antes de mirar a la cara a Edward.

—¡Qué tonta soy! Por alguna extraña razón, seguía pensando en nuestra casa de Lee Street.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y le puso la mano sobre la frente para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre.

—Creo que tienes que ir al médico.

El pánico la invadió, pero fue capaz de reaccionar.

—Y yo creo que tenemos que llevar a Nessie a la cama.

Antes de que Edward pudiera contradecirle, salió del coche y abrió la puerta trasera. Con mucho cuidado, le desabrochó a Nessie el cinturón de la sillita y la tomó en brazos.

—Yo la llevaré —se ofreció Edward.

—No, tú abre la puerta —respondió Bella, segura de que no tenía las llaves de la casa en el bolso. Edward suspiró, sacudió la cabeza e hizo lo que ella decía.

La casa estaba fresca, a pesar de que fuera hacía una tarde muy calurosa. Sin embargo, a Bella no le duró mucho la sensación de alivio porque se dio cuenta al instante de que no sabía dónde estaba la habitación de su hija. Miró las escaleras de caracol y se preguntó si podría encontrarla por instinto, pero la preocupación se desvaneció cuando Edward le quitó a Nessie de los brazos.

—No la vas a subir en brazos por las escaleras —murmuró—. De hecho, tú también necesitas echarte una siestecita. Vamos, cariño. Yo sacaré las cosas de las bolsas y las colocaré en los armarios. Quiero que descanses.

Bella siguió a su marido por las escaleras, no porque tuviera ganas de dormir, sino porque necesitaba ver la distribución de la casa para no quedar como una completa estúpida.

Mientras observaba cómo dejaba a Nessie sobre la cama, no pudo remediar pensar sobre toda aquella confusión. Aquel era «su» sueño, así que ¿por qué no conocía su propia casa?

Salió de la habitación de la niña y se volvió para mirar todas las puertas cerradas del pasillo. Mientras lo hacía, ciertas cosas empezaron a cobrar sentido. La puerta que estaba enfrente de la habitación de Nessie era un baño, decorado en tres tonos de azul. No sabía por qué lo conocía, pero estaba segura. Cuando abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. Era justo como había imaginado.

Silenciosamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se dirigió a la primera puerta de la izquierda. Era la habitación de invitados. Inmediatamente, se imaginó una colcha rosa y beige y una cama con dosel. Y supo que en la esquina había un armario que Edward y ella habían comprado dos años antes en una excursión a Atlanta.

Respiró hondo y miró adentro. Estaba allí, tal y como ella lo había imaginado. Cuando cerró la puerta, estaba sonriendo.

«Muy bien. Me he estado poniendo las cosas demasiado difíciles a mí misma. Este es mi sueño, así que las cosas son como yo quiera que sean».

Edward volvía de la habitación de Nessie.

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

—Por que te estaba esperando para que vinieras conmigo.

Edward se quedó sin respiración. La insinuación que había en su tono de voz era evidente. La tomó en brazos y la llevó por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta con el pie, entró y la volvió a cerrar con el pie de nuevo.

Bella supo, antes de verla, que había una cama de bronce y que la habitación estaba decorada con los colores del otoño. Cuando Edward la tendió sobre la cama, supo que la colcha estaba hecha a mano y notó la suavidad familiar de los cojines en la espalda. Se quitó los zapatos y alcanzó a Daniel con los brazos. No había forma de saber cuánto iba a durar aquel sueño, y no quería perder un instante.

A Edward le brillaron los ojos de deseo al tumbarse sobre ella. Le acarició el pelo y dejó escapar un gemido al atrapar su boca en un beso. Bella lo abrazó desesperadamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Pero antes de empezar a desnudarse, Edward se retiró con un gruñido.

—Ooh, cariño. Espérame un momento. Me he dejado todas las bolsas de la comida fuera, al sol.

Se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que Bella se diera cuenta. Ella se dio la vuelta y enterró la cara en la almohada con frustración. Un instante después, se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama.

Los muebles de la habitación eran casi opulentos, pero todo tenía un aspecto cómodo y casi le parecía familiar. Su mirada se posó en la puerta del vestidor y de repente, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia allí. Mientras sus dedos acariciaban el picaporte, contuvo la respiración anticipando lo que iba a encontrarse. Lentamente, abrió la puerta, entró y encendió la luz.

La ropa de Edward estaba colgada a la derecha, ordenada desde los trajes más formales a la ropa de sport. Los vaqueros y las camisetas estaban doblados y colocados en las estanterías. Había una fila de zapatos en el suelo, bajo la ropa, y las corbatas estaban en un colgador. Otra vez, tal y como lo había imaginado.

Cuando miró a la izquierda, soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones de una sola vez, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Un guardarropa femenino al completo; vestidos, blusas, faldas y pantalones, todo de su talla, en el armario.

«Muy bien. Estoy soñando con todo detalle y con todas las sensaciones... ¿Y qué? Ya he aceptado el hecho de que me he vuelto loca».

Salió del vestidor y apagó la luz. Inmediatamente, su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta que Edward había dejado abierta. Salió al pasillo y fue hacia la habitación de Nessie.

Cualquiera que fuese la razón por la cual aquella fantasía no se desvanecía, no solo había recuperado a Edward, sino también a su hija. Los lazos que la habían unido al bebé no eran nada excepto un recuerdo distante. Miró a aquella niña de seis años con incredulidad. Cuanto más la miraba, más le dolía el corazón dentro del pecho. Sigilosamente, se acercó de puntillas a la cama, sonriendo al ver el conejito de peluche con una sola oreja que Nessie tenía abrazado bajo su barbilla. Le subió la sábana hasta los hombros y se inclinó para apartarle un rizo de la cara y darle un beso en la mejilla. Tuvo la sensación de haber hecho aquello incontables veces. Se le hinchó el corazón al mirar los párpados de su hija mientras dormía.

_«Esta es mi hija»._

La miró durante un momentos más, y después, temiendo que su presencia pudiera despertarla, salió y fue hacia la habitación que compartía con Edward. Durante un instante se quedó en la puerta, mirando la estancia e intentado ordenar los sentimientos que le evocaba. Finalmente, respiró profundamente y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Se metió en el baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Se puso bajo el chorro de agua y dejó que le cayera por la cabeza. Era posible que solo fuera simbólico, pero había sentido una necesidad repentina de purificarse, de librarse de todo resquicio que pudiera quedar de su antigua y triste vida.

A Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio la cama vacía, pero oyó el ruido de la ducha y sonrió. Echó un vistazo rápido por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que la puerta de Nessie estaba cerrada. Después cerró la de su habitación con cerrojo. Bella había dejado su ropa en un montón a los pies de la cama. Él hizo lo mismo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Bella notó el agua templada sobre la piel. cerró los ojos y puso la cara bajo el chorro. Se quedó sin respiración al oír que se abría la puerta de la ducha. De repente, sintió las manos de Edward deslizándose por su espalda, y después tomándole los pechos. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la pegó a él.

—Te quiero, Isabella.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Oír aquellas palabras y sentir las caricias de su marido después de tanto tiempo le provocaba debilidad. El por qué y el cómo estaba sucediendo todo aquello era algo por lo que no quería preocuparse más. Si era la locura, muy bien. Dios sabía que era mucho mejor que lo que había tenido hasta aquel momento.

Se volvió en sus brazos con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente y sintió que el deseo la invadía. Con un quejido desesperado le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y disfrutó de la rudeza de sus besos.

Edward se echó hacia atrás y le acarició todo el cuerpo, como para asegurarse de que estaba completamente bien.

—Me has asustado mucho hoy —le dijo suavemente—. Cuando te quedaste sin sentido entre mis brazos, creí que me moría.

Bella no quería pensar ni hablar acerca de cosas que tuvieran que ver con el pasado. Todo lo que quería era a Edward.

—Hazme el amor, Edward. Necesito sentirte encima de mí... dentro de mí... He estado tan perdida...

Edward cerró el grifo y la sacó fuera de la ducha. Su necesidad de estar con ella le despojó de cualquier capacidad de control.

Bella tuvo un breve momento de duda cuando la dejó sobre la cama y descolgó el teléfono. Después de eso, no quedó nada en su cabeza, excepto una sucesión de imágenes que la adormilaron.

El ligero sonido de un goteo en el baño.

Las gotas de agua en el pelo de Edwad y su forma de contemplar a la mujer que estaba bajo él.

Los latidos fuertes de su propio corazón reseñándole en el oído.

La respiración de Edward al penetrar en su cuerpo.

Sus pensamientos desvaneciéndose mientras él empezaba a moverse.

El deseo atenazándole el vientre.

El calor.

Y al final, la locura ciega del placer.

Se quedaron abrazados, con los corazones latiendo con fuerza y los músculos relajados. La unión que Bella recordaba seguía allí, incluso más fuerte que antes.

Edward la estaba abrazando y cuando se dio la vuelta para tumbarse sobre su espalda, no la soltó. Bella apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y escuchó su corazón.

El cielo. Era el cielo más dulce disfrutar aquello de nuevo.

—Te quiero, Eddie.

Él no se acordaba de la última vez que Isabella lo había llamado Eddie, y el sonido de aquel nombre en sus labios le hizo sonreír.

—Ah, pequeña, yo también te quiero —le dijo con ternura, y la abrazó un poco más fuerte. Ella suspiró plácidamente.

Al poco rato, Edward notó que se había quedado dormida. Con cuidado, se deslizó fuera de la cama y la cubrió con la sábana. Sabía que la siesta de Nessie no duraría mucho más, y se apresuró a recoger el lío que habían organizado en el baño. Después se vistió, se detuvo para mirar a su mujer dormida y notó un sentimiento en el pecho que le resultó familiar. Durante todos aquellos años, todavía tenía la misma sensación que había tenido la primera vez que la había visto. Ella era lo que le anclaba al mundo.

Mientras la miraba, ella frunció el ceño en sueños. Impulsivamente, Edward se inclinó y le besó la frente, y cuando lo hizo, su expresión se relajó.

—Sí, cariño... lo sé. Eso es lo que tú me haces a mí también —le dijo suavemente, y después salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Después de un rato, recordó algo que ella le había dicho antes de que la llevara a la cama, algo acerca de estar perdida. Pero aquello no tenía sentido. No había pasado un solo día en aquellos siete años en el que él no hubiera sabido dónde estaba su mujer.

* * *

Bella se despertó sobresaltada, sudando de pánico.

Sola. Estaba sola.

—No... —gimió, y saltó de la cama.

No quería estar despierta. Quería volver a su fantasía.

Se puso la ropa con las manos temblorosas y salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó al primer escalón, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en la casa del sueño.

Se quedó allí, con las piernas temblando, intentando calmar el ritmo de su corazón, mientras el sonido de la risa de su hija flotaba en el aire.

¿Nessie? ¿Aquella era Renesmeé?

Bajó las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro sin ninguna precaución, siguiendo la risa de la niña, y llegó a la cocina. Allí estaban Nessie y Edward tomando leche con galletas.

En cuanto su marido la vio, se levantó de la silla y fue hacia ella.

—Eh, mira quién se ha despertado —dijo, y le acarició el cuello, susurrándole íntimamente para que solo ella pudiera oírlo—: Ooh, señora, parece una mujer a la que acaban de poseer.

Bella se sintió débil de pasar con tanta rapidez del pánico al alivio, y se colgó de su cuello, intentando no llorar.

—Me pregunto por qué —le respondió, perdiéndose en el beso apasionado y duro con que él le cerró los labios. Después se salió de entre sus brazos y miró hacia la mesa.

—¡Eh, tu! ¿Me has guardado alguna galleta?

Nessie soltó una risita y le señaló un montoncito de pasas que había sobre su plato. Bella lo miró fijamente.

—Solo las pasas.

—¿No te gustan las pasas?

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mami... Nunca nos comemos las pasas, ¿no te acuerdas?

Bella se apoyó en la mesa y luego se sentó en la silla que había al lado de su hija. Sabía que le temblaba la voz, pero no había forma de ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Siempre se las damos a papá, ¿verdad?

Nessie volvió a reírse.

—Sí, porque decimos que son...

—Que son píldoras para que le crezca el vello del pecho —terminó Bella.

Edward soltó un terrible rugido, se metió todas las pasas en la boca y empezó a darse golpes en el pecho con los dos puños. Nessie explotó en carcajadas y Edward empezó a correr por toda la cocina como si fuera un mono.

Bella observaba las payasadas de ambos sin decir nada, asegurándose de sacudir la cabeza y sonreír mientras luchaba por entender algo. Aquello no parecía un sueño. Distinguía perfectamente el olor de las pasas y de las galletas y el aroma de café recién hecho, y había algo más en aquel momento que no podía pasar por alto. Cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí sentada, más fuerte era la sensación de haber vivido todo aquello otras veces.

El olor del pastel de carne flotaba en la cocina todavía. Bella se secó las manos con un trapo. Al principio, se había sentido torpe, revolviendo en los armarios en busca de las cacerolas y las sartenes, intentando encontrar los platos para poner la mesa. Pero a medida que iba trabajando, se había empezado a sentir más y más cómoda. Para cuando el pastel estaba listo, lo tenía todo bajo control. Más de una vez, durante la comida, se había sentido como una niña que estaba jugando en su casita de muñecas, que fingía que todo era real. Pero nunca había probado un pastel de carne de mentiras tan bueno como el que había salido del horno, ni había sentido tanta alegría como estando con aquel hombre y aquella niña. Se sentía como Alicia cuando cayó por el agujero del conejo.

Pero toda su confusión palidecía en comparación con el amor que se leía en la expresión de Edward y con el sonido de la risa de Nessie. Incluso en aquel momento, oír sus voces desde la otra habitación le daba ganas de llorar. No podía contar el número de veces que había imaginado una tarde como aquella. Le echó un último vistazo a la cocina y salió satisfecha, habiendo decidido que no merecía la pena buscarle tres pies al gato ni exigir nada. Se fue con su familia.

—¡Mami! —gritó Nessie, y saltó del sofá donde estaba sentada para agarrarse a las piernas de Bella—. Quiero ver "101 Dálmatas" ¡por favor, por favor!

Bella intentó mantener el equilibrio tras el impacto y se rió al sentir los bracitos de Nessie alrededor de sus rodillas.

—Lo que vas a ver es cómo me caigo al suelo si no me sueltas —le contestó.

Nessie también se rió, y empezó a bailar a su alrededor en pequeños círculos, pidiendo lo que quería. El primer instinto de Bella fue concederle a la hija que acababa de recuperar todo lo que quisiera. Pero miró a Edward para que la ayudara.

—Eh, pequeña —dijo Edward—. Mañana tienes que ir al colegio. Tienes que bañarte e irte a la cama. Ya conoces las normas.

Nessie hizo un puchero, pero no protestó. Bella supo que la crisis había sido superada y dejó escapar un suave suspiro de alivio.

—Vamos, cariño... te dejo que uses un poco de mi nueva espuma de baño —la consoló, y tomó aire cuando una imagen invadió su mente. Ella misma, en una perfumería de Savannah Square, comprándose una espuma de baño de flores y polvos de talco.

_«Dios, ¿cómo puede seguir ocurriéndome esto?»_

—¡Sí! —exclamó Nessie entusiasmada, y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Edward se puso de pie, rodeó el sofá y abrazó a Bella.

—¿Estás segura de que te apetece? —le preguntó—. Te has empeñado en preparar la cena y lavar los platos, incluso después de lo que ha pasado esta tarde.

Bella se apoyó en él, acordándose del momento en que habían hecho el amor, del poder de su pasión, y se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? —bromeó él.

Bella sonrió.

—No, solo un ataque inesperado de carne de gallina.

Edward la abrazó más fuerte y escondió la nariz en la curva de su cuello.

—¿Te gusta tener la carne de gallina? Yo puedo darte más y más.

Ella se colgó de su cuello, enterrando los dedos en su pelo y ofreciéndole su boca en un beso. De nuevo, el contacto de la carne contra la carne fue como un rayo, asombrosamente cálido.

—Esto está bien para empezar —susurró Bella—. Mejor será que suba deprisa o Nessie habrá echado toda el bote de espuma en la bañera, como la otra vez.

Edward miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

—Sí... Ya me acuerdo. Estuve una semana entera oliendo a flores.

—No es verdad —corrigió Bella—. Fueron solo dos días —de repente, se le pusieron los pelos de punta. La línea entre su fantasía y la realidad cada vez era más delgada.

—Muy bien, tienes razón —admitió, y le rozó la boca con un beso. Le tomó las nalgas con ambas manos y la presionó contra el punto de unión de sus muslos.

—¿Notas algo?

Bella cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la atracción animal que había entre ellos.

De mala gana, Edward la liberó y le quitó un rizo de la esquina del ojo.

—¿Estás segura de que no necesitas que te ayude con el baño de Nessie?

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Bueno, pero más tarde, tú tienes que ayudarme a mí con el mío.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Ya nos hemos bañado una vez hoy.

Edward esbozó una sonrisita.

—El aseo personal es la primera regla hacia la santidad, Isabella. ¿Es que quieres que me convierta en un pagano?

—Ya lo eres —respondió, y se dirigió a las escaleras para reunirse con su hija.

* * *

**Hola otra vez!**

**Como hoy es mi cumpleaños (un año más vieja, quue horror ;), decidí postear este capitulo antes de lo previsto. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y sólo me queda decirle que deben esperar para ver si Bella realmente viajo al pasado o es todo un sueño.**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Eran las tres y veinte de la madrugada y Bella todavía estaba despierta. Le ardían los ojos del cansancio y el cuerpo le temblaba por el esfuerzo que le suponía no dormirse. Edward la tenía abrazada y la sujetaba contra la curva de su cuerpo. Habría sido muy fácil cerrar las ojos y dejarse llevar, pero el miedo a perderlo todo de nuevo era demasiado fuerte. Aquello se había convertido en su realidad. Volver al vacío de su vida anterior la mataría, y eso es lo que temía que ocurriera si se rendía al sueño.

Edward se movió y suspiró. Ella notó su respiración contra la mejilla y se abrazó a él con desesperación. Pasaron unos momentos, en los que ella recordó el suave olor a gel de flores en la piel de Nessie y cómo la había ayudado a ponerse el camisón, y la conmovedora dulzura del beso de buenas noches de su hija.

Bella ahogó un sollozo y tuvo otro pensamiento. _¿Y si no tenía nada que temer?_ Quizá ya estuviera muerta. Quizá aquello fuera el cielo. Si era así, no había ningún peligro en que se quedara dormida.

¡Sí! ¡Tenía que ser aquello! Cuando se había empezado a marear en la tienda de antigüedades, debía de estar muriéndose. El hecho de que Edward y Nessie hubieran estado allí para saludarla debería haberle dado la primera pista, porque nunca antes había tenido un sueño como aquel.

De repente, tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de observar aquel mundo de nuevo, y su agotamiento desapareció. Tenía que haber estado observándolo desde una perspectiva equivocada. No era exactamente como había imaginado que sería el cielo, pero ¿para qué iba a quejarse? Estaba con la gente a la que más quería y todo era perfecto.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su marido, se liberó de su abrazo y salió de puntillas de la habitación. ansiosa por ver a Nessie otra vez,

Estaba en su camita, profundamente dormida. con el conejito bien abrazado bajo su barbilla. Tuvo muchas ganas de tomarla en brazos, pero se limitó a taparla bien y se obligó a sí misma a salir de la habitación.

Se detuvo un momento en el hall, pensando en volver a la cama junto a Edward, pero el alivio que estaba sintiendo no le dejaría dormirse. Todavía no. Tenía que ver la casa sin el miedo y la confusión que había sentido antes.

Con pasos ligeros, bajó la escalera y estudió con curiosidad las sombras que originaba la suave luz de la noche en el piso de abajo. El suelo enmoquetado del salón era muy suave. Había una ligera fragancia de la buganvilla por la casa que le resultaba familiar. Se volvió hacia la consola del vestíbulo, vio un jarrón con flores frescas y fue hacia allí para acariciar los pétalos con la punta de los dedos e inclinarse para aspirar el olor.

El reloj de encima de la chimenea empezó a dar las cuatro, y el sonido repentino en mitad del silencio la hizo estremecerse. Notó que no estaba sola y miró hacia arriba, a las escaleras. Edward estaba allí, observándola.

—Bella... ¿estás bien?

Su presencia era tan real y tan fuerte... No tuvo más dudas. Suspiró, y al hacerlo, se deshizo de las últimas reservas. Aquella era su nueva realidad.

—Sí, cariño. Estoy perfectamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí abajo, en la oscuridad?

Ella subió rápidamente las escaleras y se echó en sus brazos, disfrutando intensamente del contacto de su cuerpo.

—Oh... Solo tenía una pesadilla. Necesitaba bajar para asegurarme de que todo continuaba en su sitio.

—La próxima vez que te despiertes, déjame que te ayude a ahuyentar los malos sueños ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Y ahora que está solucionado, volvamos a la cama. El despertador va a sonar antes de que te des cuenta.

Bella se rió silenciosamente. ¿Despertadores en el cielo? Nunca lo habría imaginado.

* * *

Nessie se bebió lo que le quedaba de leche en el vaso y se levantó de la mesa, pero Bella la atrapó y le limpió la boquita rápidamente con una servilleta.

—Mami... Tengo que darme prisa —protestó suavemente—. No quiero llegar tarde al colegio.

No había terminado de decir aquello, cuando Edward gritó desde el salón:

—¡Nessie! ¡Vamos! Vas a llegar tarde al colegio.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Bella, arreglándole la coleta—. Que no se te olvide la mochila.

— Está al lado de la puerta —respondió su hija.

Bella la siguió hasta la puerta. No quería que los dos se fuesen a la vez. Pero Edward ya estaba en la salida con el maletín en la mano y Nessie estaba poniéndose la mochila en los hombros.

—Mami, hoy tengo clase de danza después del colegio.

Bella sintió una oleada de pánico. Tenía muchas preguntas que no sabía cómo formular.

—¿Clase de danza?

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mami. Tengo clase todos los miércoles. La señora Cope me traerá a casa.

—¿A qué hora? —le preguntó Bella—. ¿A qué hora te traerá a casa?

Edward sonrió y le pellizcó la nariz.

—A las cinco en punto, cariño. Como siempre.

—Ah, claro... A las cinco. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. Lo siento.

Un instante después, los dos estaban en el coche. Bella contuvo la respiración hasta que salieron a la carretera y se marcharon. Eran un poco más de las ocho. Sonrió. Tenía mucho tiempo hasta las cinco de la tarde. Podría recorrer la casa y familiarizarse con todo. El periódico estaba en la consola del recibidor, donde lo había dejado Edward. Lo llevó al salón y lo dejó en la mesa de centro para leerlo más tarde. Sentía el corazón ligero porque su familia estaba intacta.

* * *

Edward paró el coche en la puerta del colegio y Nessie empezó a pelearse con la mochila.

—Que tengas muy buen día, cariño —le dijo, y la abrazó cuando ella se acercó para darle un beso.

—Tú también, papi. Hasta luego.

—Muy bien. No te olvides de que la señora Cope te recogerá después de clase.

—Ya lo sé— respondió. Cerró la puerta del coche y salió corriendo hacia la escuela.

Edward la observó hasta que hubo entrado en el edificio con varias amigas, y se marchó. Ya estaba pensando en una entrevista que tendría con uno de sus clientes. Estaba bien preparado, así que aquello no le causaba ningún nerviosismo. Sin embargo, sí estaba preocupado por Isabella. Aunque ella le había asegurado que se encontraba perfectamente, y no había mostrado ningún otro síntoma de estar enferma, no podía olvidarse del momento en que se había desmayado en sus brazos. Y la confusión que había demostrado después no había hecho más que acentuar su preocupación. Se dijo que, en cuanto llegara a la oficina, llamaría al médico de cabecera de la familia. Quería oír a alguien más decirle que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Michael Newton caminó desde los árboles de al lado del patio del colegio, mirando cómo los niños entraban en clase. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a andar hacia su casa. Su mente trabajaba muy deprisa y el corazón le latía muy fuerte. La había visto de nuevo. Un angelito perfecto. Mientras caminaba, empezó a hacer una lista mental de todo lo que necesitaba comprar antes de la adopción. Le habría gustado hablar con ella. No sabía cuál era su helado preferido ni el color que más le gustaba. Podrían jugar a disfrazarse. A las niñas como ella siempre les gustaba aquel juego. Y también podrían jugar a las casitas. Solo pensarlo le hacía sonreír. Su madre le había dejado construir un fuerte debajo de la mesa cuando era pequeño, pero a las niñas pequeñas les gustaba jugar a las casitas, no a los indios y vaqueros.

Al recordar a su madre, se entristeció. Había muerto dos años antes. Pensó en las dos pequeñas que acababa de adoptar y suspiró. Sus hijas nunca conocerían a su abuela, y aquello era muy triste. Ella siempre había querido que él se casara y tuviera una familia. Después de que muriera, había intentado hacer amigos, pero no sabía cómo. Se había apuntado a la parroquia, pero no había sido capaz de acercarse a ninguna de las mujeres solteras que asistían a la iglesia. También había empezado a frecuentar boleras y cafeterías, observando a otras parejas e intentando averiguar cómo lo habrían conseguido. Pensó que su madre lo había absorbido demasiado, y nunca había tenido tiempo para socializar con el sexo opuesto. Solo había establecido contacto con las mujeres en el trabajo, y era demasiado tímido como para hacer otra cosa que hablar.

Últimamente, toda aquella timidez había desembocado en frustración, y la frustración en ira.

No era justo. Todo el mundo tenía a alguien, excepto él. Así era como había decidido formar su propia familia. Mucha gente soltera adoptaba niños, lo había leído cientos de veces. Pero el proceso no había resultado ser tan fácil como había pensado en un principio. No ganaba suficiente. No tenía suficientes estudios. La lista de excusas esgrimidas para rechazar su solicitud era interminable, pero todo se reducía a lo mismo. Las autoridades no le permitían adoptar un niño. Así que había tomado las riendas del asunto y había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

Vio pasar justo delante de él a un perro negro que perseguía a un gato. Se rió divertido, pensando que ojalá las niñas hubieran estado con él. Lo habrían pasado bien. Era importante que los hijos compartiesen buenos momentos con los padres, y estaba deseando que llegara el día en que la transición desde su antigua vida a la nueva se completase. En aquel momento, todavía le tenían miedo y se mostraban tímidas con él, pero creía que pronto llegaría el día en que le darían la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

Miró la hora y apresuró el paso. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que terminase el colegio y no quería llegar tarde. Era importante establecer contacto varias veces antes de la adopción. A los niños se les decía que estaba prohibido hablar con los extraños, pero después de unos cuantos encuentros inocentes, su pequeño ángel no lo consideraría así.

* * *

Bella estaba revolviendo en su armario cuando sonó el teléfono. Dejó los zapatos que tenía en la mano, salió del vestidor y fue corriendo a descolgar el auricular.

—Bella... ¿estás bien? Parece que estás sin aliento.

—¡Edward! Hola, cariño. Sí, estoy bien. Es que he venido corriendo al teléfono.

Hubo un ligero tono de censura en su voz.

—Se supone que deberías tomarte las cosas con calma, pero algo me dice que no es así.

—No he hecho nada reseñable en toda la mañana —le aseguró—. Te lo prometo —y oyó el suave chasquido de su marido.

—Bueno. Entonces ¿qué te parecería que quedáramos para comer?

—¿De verdad? Creía que tenías que ir hoy a los juzgados.

—Sí, hemos ido y tenemos que volver, pero no hasta dentro de dos horas.

—¿Y qué has pensado? —preguntó Bella.

—No tenemos tiempo para lo que había pensado, pero me conformaré con admirar tu preciosa cara mientras comemos un cóctel de gambas.

Bella se rió encantada.

—Dime dónde quedamos. Ya nos ocuparemos de lo demás esta noche.

—Trato hecho. ¿Te acuerdas de ese restaurante italiano pequeñito que hay un par de manzanas más allá de los juzgados?

Ella no se acordaba, pero no iba a decírselo.

—Sí. Tardo lo justo en llamar a un taxi y llegar.

—¿Un taxi? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu coche?

Bella frunció el ceño. Otro obstáculo que no había previsto. No había vuelto a tener coche desde el día en que había visto el antiguo quemarse.

—Oh... Yo...

— No me digas que has vuelto a perder las llaves —bromeó él—. Hay unas copias en el cajón de arriba del vestidor. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo'?

—Eh... Sí, de acuerdo.

—Voy a reservar una mesa. Te espero dentro.

—Muy bien.

—Te quiero, cariño.

Bella tuvo un escalofrío cuando notó que su voz se suavizaba.

—Yo también te quiero. Hasta ahora —dijo, y colgó el auricular.

Tomó su bolso y se quedó un momento inmóvil antes de acercarse a la cama. Impulsivamente, le dio la vuelta al bolso para que todo su contenido cayera sobre la colcha. Aunque vio las llaves caer, le resultó muy difícil aceptar que estuvieran allí. Si era aquel el cielo que le había tocado, no debía exigir nada más. Muy bien. Así que tenía coche. ¿Y qué? También tenía un marido y una hija que no tenía dos días antes. Ansiosa por ver otra vez a Daniel, metió todas las cosas en el bolso y se apresuró a arreglarse y cepillarse el pelo. Un poco después, estaba saliendo por la puerta.

El garaje no estaba adosado a la casa, sino unos metros a la derecha. Caminó rápidamente hacia allí y cuando entró y vio el Jaguar azul, no pudo dar crédito. En un segundo, estaba en la carretera, dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad, hacia los juzgados. Sentía el sol caliente en la cara y el viento que entraba por la ventanilla despeinándola completamente, pero no le importaba. ¿Cómo iba a importarle algo tan superficial cuando tenía todo lo que su corazón deseaba?

* * *

Renesmee Cullen iba andando hacia la parada del autobús con la mochila al hombro. Pero no tenía que tomar ningún autobús. Tenía que quedarse en la fila de los niños a los que recogían sus padres, y esperar. Giró el cuello mientras andaba, buscando con la miraba la furgoneta azul de la señora Cope, pero no la vio. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos de la desilusión. No era la primera vez que la señora Cope llegaba tarde a recogerla, y odiaba tener que esperar. Siempre se ponía nerviosa y temía que lo hubiese olvidado.

Su profesora estaba demasiado ocupada asegurándose de que los niños se subían al autobús que les correspondía, así que Nessie se salió de la fila y se escabulló hacia uno de los bancos que había bajo la sombra de los árboles de la calle. Sabía que tenía que esperar en la fila, pero estaba cansada y hambrienta, y preferiría que hubiese sido mami y no la señora Cope la que hubiera ido a buscarla.

Tiró la mochila sobre el banco y se sentó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un chico mayor pasó por delante de ella y se quedó mirándola. Avergonzada, subió las rodillas hasta debajo de la barbilla y escondió la cara.

—Hola, ¿estás bien?

Al notar que le tocaban el hombro, Nessie dio un respingo y miró hacia arriba. Había un hombre muy alto a su lado. Instintivamente, se apartó y miró nerviosamente hacia donde estaba su profesora, la señorita Angela. Pero la señorita Angela no se había dado cuenta de que Nessie había salido de la fila.

—No pasa nada —dijo el hombre—. Solo te he visto llorando y me preguntaba si te habías hecho daño.

—No puedo hablar con extraños —respondió Nessie.

El hombre sonrió y Nessie pensó que parecía un payaso de verdad, con los labios gordos y la boca grande, y los espacios que tenía entre los dientes. A pesar del miedo, estaba interesada, y siguió sentada cuando debería haberse marchado.

Mike contuvo las ganas de reír. Con las niñas pequeñas, siempre era muy fácil. Nacían con la capacidad de agradar a los demás.

—Por supuesto, tienes razón. Nunca debes hablar con extraños que puedan hacerte daño. Pero yo no voy a hacerte nada, ¿verdad?

Nessie se encogió de hombros, observando cómo la lengua le rozaba la parte interior de los dientes cuando hablaba.

—¿Lo sabes? —le preguntó Mike. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Parece que pronto va a ser tu cumpleaños. ¿Tengo razón?

Nessie abrió mucho los ojos y asintió. Estaba muy orgullosa de cumplir siete años. Iba a ser un año mayor que los otros niños de su clase.

—¡Lo sabía! —le dijo Mike, y aplaudió, como si estuviera encantado—. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que vas a tener una fiesta, ¿verdad? Y vas a invitar a todos tus amigos y jugar, comer tarta y helado.

Nessie se quedó seria.

—No creo —respondió.

Los labios de Mike se curvaron hacia abajo, dándole a su cara una expresión de tristeza repentina. Quería tocarla, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a acariciarle el pelo, pasándole el dedo por un rizo.

—Pero bueno, eso es horrible —le dijo—. Una niña tan guapa como tú debería tener una fiesta... En realidad, debería tener muchísimas fiestas.

El instinto hizo que Nessie se echara hacia atrás al sentir la intrusión de su caricia. Agarró la mochila y se deslizó del banco justo cuando su profesora se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

Angela Weber vio una furgoneta azul que le resultaba familiar y buscó con la mirada a Renesmee Cullen. Frunció el ceño al ver que no estaba donde debía, y cuando se dio la vuelta para buscarla y vio que estaba hablando con un extraño, su frustración se convirtió en miedo.

—¡Nessie! ¡Nessie! ¡Por favor, ven aquí!

Nessie dio un salto, aliviada al oír que la llamaban y podía librarse de continuar con la conversación. Vio a la señora Cope y fue hacia la furgoneta, pero su profesora la detuvo antes de que subiera.

—¿Quién era ese hombre con el que estabas hablando? —le preguntó.

Nessie se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—¿De dónde ha venido, cariño?

—Estaba llorando. No lo vi.

Angela Weber se agachó para ponerse al nivel de la niña y la tomó por la barbilla.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No —respondió Nessie.

—¿Te ha hecho daño alguien?

—No.

—Tenías que estar llorando por alguna razón. ¿No puedes explicarme por qué?

—La señora Cope no estaba aquí. No me gusta que llegue tarde. Me pone triste.

Angela suspiró y le dio a Nessie un abrazo. La ansiedad era algo muy difícil de sobrellevar, sobre todo a los seis años.

—Pero ahora ya está aquí, ¿verdad? —le dijo Angela—. Así que vete, y si ves a ese hombre de nuevo, ven corriendo y dímelo. No puedes hablar con él.

Nessi asintió.

Angela acompañó a la niña a la furgoneta y se dio la vuelta, buscando al hombre. Pero ya no estaba. Ansiosa por informar a la directora, metió a los niños en los coches de sus padres y se apresuró hacia el edificio. Habían desaparecido dos niñas en Savannah y ella no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Mientras aquellos niños estaban bajo su cuidado, eran como sus hijos.

* * *

—Mami, no está bien hablar con extraños, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nessie.

La curiosa inflexión de la voz de su hija hizo que a Bella se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Dejó la patata que estaba pelando en el fregadero, se secó las manos con un trapo y se volvió a mirarla. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, coloreando los dibujos de un libro, y tenía al lado un vaso de leche medio vacío. Era una escena inocente, pero la pregunta que había formulado no lo era.

—No, no está bien —respondió Bella—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Nessie se encogió de hombros y dejó la pintura roja. Tomó una azul y continuó coloreando.

Bella se sentó en la silla de enfrente y durante un momento, no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar intensamente el rostro de su hija. Mientras la contemplaba, se le ocurrió que el miedo no era algo que hubiera esperado sentir en el cielo, y con ello pensó que su teoría se quedaba sin argumentos. Si era así, si no estaba muerta, entonces ¿dónde estaba?

No era la primera vez en el día que sentía algo inquietante, pero aquello era lo peor. Y mientras seguía sin encontrar explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, la realidad de su «ahora y aquí» era demasiado vivida como para considerarla un sueño.

—¿Has hablado con un extraño hoy?

Sin mirar hacia arriba, Nessie asintió.

—¿Dónde, cariño? ¿En clase de danza?

—No —dijo Nessie.

Bella suspiró. Si se sintiera más segura sobre cómo ser madre... Solo había tenido tres meses de práctica antes de que todo se acabara, y aunque amaba a aquella niña que estaba empezando a conocer de una forma natural, no sabía cómo conectar con ella.

—Ven y siéntate en mis rodillas —le pidió Bella. Nessie dejó la pintura que tenía en la mano y obedeció.

Bella la abrazó y la balanceó suavemente.

—¿Dónde viste al extraño?

—En el colegio. No quiero ir más a clase de danza con la señora Cope. Siempre llega tarde. No me gusta quedarme la última en el colegio.

—Muy bien, cariño, ya hablaremos de la clase de danza más tarde. Ahora necesito que me digas más cosas del hombre. ¿Fue a tu clase?

—No. Estaba cerca de la puerta donde nos recogen los padres.

—¿Y dónde estaba la señorita Weber?

Nessie dudó, sabiendo que se había portado mal al salirse de la fila.

—Cariño, puedes contármelo.

Nessie suspiró.

—Me salí de la fila. La señora Cope no había llegado y me senté en un banco.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar lo fácilmente que podía perderse un niño.

* * *

**Tada! Aquí va el otro capítulo. Agradezco los buenos deseos por mi cumpleaños, sus comentarios fueron el mejor regalo.**

**La trama va creciendo. Qué les pareció Mike? En el próximo capítulo aparece Jasper, así que continuen en sintonia, que aún queda mucho por descubrir.**

**Zàijiàn!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Edward estaba cansado cuando llegó a casa, pero en el vestíbulo se le elevó el espíritu al oír risas y oler el aroma de la cena. Dejó el maletín en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía ganas de ducharse y ponerse ropa cómoda, pero antes quería ver a sus chicas.

—Ya estoy en casa —gritó, y sonrió al oír el chillido de alegría de su hija.

—¡Papá! —gritó, y se lanzó hacia él, segura de que la agarraría antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Edward, mientras la abrazaba—. Esto sí que es una bienvenida. ¿Qué he hecho para merecérmela?

—Porque eres mi papá, por eso.

Edward se rió y le pellizcó la nariz, y después miró por encima de su hombro a Bella. Ella estaba intentado sonreír, pero Edward sabía, por la expresión de su cara, que algo no marchaba bien.

—¿Cariño?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y miró a Nessie. El hizo un gesto de entendimiento mientras Bella hablaba.

—La cena ya está lista, pero tienes tiempo de cambiarte, si quieres.

El dejó a Nessie en el suelo y le dio un azote cariñoso, mientras ella salía disparada hacia la cocina. En cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista, abrazó a Bella.

—Cuéntame.

—Nessie me ha dicho que había un extraño hoy cerca del colegio. Le ha dicho que era muy guapa y dice que le ha tocado el pelo.

A Edward se le paró el corazón.

—Dios mío... ¿Dónde estaba su profesora?

—Donde siempre, pero Nessie dice que se salió de la fila porque estaba triste. No creo que la señorita Weber se diera cuenta hasta un rato después. Nessie también me ha dicho que no quiere volver a clase de danza con la señora Cope porque siempre llega tarde a recogerla.

Edward sintió una punzada en el estómago. Intentó asimilar con horror lo que estaba escuchando. Al mismo tiempo, recordó los titulares del periódico de aquel mismo día.

—Ya han secuestrado a dos niñas en Savannah.

—¿Qué?

Edward la miró asombrado.

—Cariño... Ya lo sabías. Estuvimos hablando sobre ello la semana pasada.

Bella no podía ordenar sus pensamientos. La única «semana pasada» que recordaba era una en la que trabajaba de dependienta en una tienda de moda, y en la que todos los días volvía a una casa vacía.

—Sí, claro —murmuró—. Lo he dicho sin pensar.

—¿Has hablado con la señorita Weber?

Bella se puso roja. De repente se sintió como si hubiera desempeñado mal su papel de madre.

—No, pero Nessie me lo ha contado hace solo una hora. Quería hablar contigo antes de hacer nada.

—Claro, por supuesto —contestó Edward mientras la abrazaba fuerte—. Quizá le estemos dando demasiada importancia, pero en los tiempos que corren y a esta edad, nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso.

—Eso es lo que yo he pensado —dijo Bella—. No quería que me entrase pánico y causarle ansiedad a Nessie. Ella ya se sentía mal porque sabía que, hablando con un extraño, había desobedecido una regla muy importante.

—Señor —murmuró Edward, y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme. Bajaré en cinco minutos, cenaremos y cuando Nessie se haya acostado, llamaremos a la señorita Weber ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió ella—, Oh, Edward, cuando la niña empezó a hablar de ese hombre... — se estremeció—. Nunca me había asustado tanto.

—Has hecho lo correcto, cariño. No te preocupes. Lo más probable es que el incidente no haya tenido ninguna importancia, pero debemos ser muy precavidos. Todavía no tiene siete años, y es muy confiada. Es inevitable que un día pierda la ingenuidad, pero todavía no. Lo mejor para ella es que lo hagamos todo discretamente, sin que se dé cuenta. No tenemos por qué asustarla sin necesidad.

Bella asintió. Edward subió las escaleras y ella volvió a la cocina, donde Nessie estaba pintando. Puso la mesa mientras la niña terminaba de colorear los dibujos. Después de un rato, cerró el cuaderno y dijo:

—Mami, tengo hambre.

Bella tenía el estómago atenazado cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Al mismo tiempo, oyó los pasos de Edward, que bajaba las escaleras.

—Ya viene papá —le respondió—. Lávate las manos mientras yo pongo la comida en la mesa, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —gritó Nessie, y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Edward entró al mismo tiempo que su hija salía.

—¡Sí! —exclamó—. Yo opino exactamente lo mismo que ella. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—¿Después de todo el cóctel de mariscos que hemos comido?

Edward sonrió.

—Estoy en proceso de crecimiento.

Bella se rió y le alcanzó un cuenco de puré de patatas.

—Por favor, ponlo en la mesa mientras saco el pastel de carne del horno.

—¡Bien! Me encanta tu pastel de carne —le dijo, mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

—La ensalada está en la nevera —dijo Bella—. ¿Puedes sacarla también?

Edward fue hacia el refrigerador justo en el momento en que Nessie volvía del baño.

—¿Puedo tomar zumo, por favor?

—Y zumo para la princesa —respondió Edward, y tomó el zumo de manzana de la nevera, junto con la ensalada.

Nessie se sentó en la mesa llena de confianza.

—Papá.

—¿Qué, cariño?

—He hablado con un extraño hoy.

Edward miró a Bella y suspiró.

—Ya lo sé. Mamá me lo ha contado.

—Lo siento.

Él puso la ensalada y el zumo sobre la mesa y luego se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Ella bajó la cabeza y respondió:

— No lo haré más.

Edward le puso la mano sobre la cabeza, pensando lo mucho que quería a su hija.

—Eso está bien, cariño —titubeó, y después añadió—: Si ves a ese hombre otra vez, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

Nessie frunció el ceño.

—¿Salir corriendo?

—Exactamente. Salir corriendo, buscar a tu profesora y decírselo. ¿Te acordarás?

Nessie asintió. Edward sonrió y le pellizcó la nariz.

—Buena chica —después le guiñó un ojo a Bella, que estaba poniendo la fuente con el pastel de carne sobre la mesa—. Bueno, ¿cenamos?

—¡Sí!

Bella se sentó e inclinó la cabeza mientras su marido bendecía la mesa. Pero incluso aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, seguía imaginándose a un hombre con el pelo amarillo, la boca grande y dientes separados tocándole la cabeza a su hija y diciéndole que era muy guapa. Sentía ganas de vomitar.

* * *

Angela Weber estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono. Tomó una toalla, se la puso por encima y salió corriendo a responder la llamada.

—¿Dígame?

—Señorita Weber, soy Edward Cullen. Sé que es una molestia que la llame tan tarde, pero creemos que usted podría ayudarnos con algo que ha ocurrido hoy en casa.

Angela se sentó al borde de la cama. Algo le decía que sabía lo que iba a decirle antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—Hoy he tenido que ir al dentista después de clase, y he llegado a casa más tarde de lo normal. En realidad, usted se me ha adelantado, porque yo tenía la intención de llamarlos.

Edward le hizo señas a Bella para que descolgara el teléfono inalámbrico, de modo que los dos pudieran oír la conversación.

—Mi mujer está en el otro teléfono —le dijo Edward.

—Hola, señora Cullen. ¿Qué tal está Nessie?

—Sí... Pero, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Yo no sé por qué me han llamado ustedes, pero sí sé por qué iba a llamarlos yo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward.

—Cuando era la hora de volver a casa hoy, acompañé a cada niño a su coche, como todos los días. Ellos se ponen en fila y saben que no pueden salirse. Pero Nessie lo hizo. No sé cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de la fila cuando la eché de menos, pero la vi en cuanto me di la vuelta para buscarla. Estaba sentada en el banco que está a la izquierda de las puertas de la escuela. Sabe a cuál me refiero, ¿verdad?

Bella se quedó callada durante un instante. Casi podía recordar el edificio, pero no del todo. Estaba en su memoria, pero se desvanecía, como si al mirar al mundo lo envolviese una gruesa niebla.

—¿El banco que está bajo los árboles? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, ese mismo —respondió Angela—. Pero cuando la vi no estaba sola. Había un hombre que yo no conocía hablando con ella. Inmediatamente, llamé a Nessie y vino corriendo. El hombre se fue. No pude verle la cara, pero sé que no tiene nada que hacer por allí. No era un sustituto de ningún profesor, porque lo he comprobado. Se lo dije a la directora y rápidamente llamó a la policía, pero el hombre ya se había marchado. No puedo decir que tuviese la intención de hacerle daño a Nessie, pero no tenía por qué hablar con ella ni estar allí.

Edward suspiró y miró a Bella. Los dos sabían lo difícil que era para un profesor, después de un día de colegio, meter a todos los niños en los coches y los autobuses. Entendía claramente cómo había ocurrido el incidente, pero aquello no le hacía sentirse mejor.

—Le agradezco mucho que ya haya tomado medidas para aumentar la seguridad en la escuela, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que han desaparecido dos niñas en Savannah.

Angela suspiró.

—Lo siento mucho. Ella está bajo mi responsabilidad y lo sé, pero a veces no es suficiente con que yo esté a cargo de todo.

—Lo comprendo —respondió Bella.

—Oh —dijo Angela—. Una cosa más. Nessie ha llorado hoy después de clase. La mujer que la lleva a clase de danza llega tarde a menudo y eso pone a la niña muy nerviosa. Se preocupa mucho. Pensé que deberían saberlo.

—Sí, ella también me lo ha contado —respondió Bella—. Edward y yo no hemos hablado sobre ello todavía, pero en cuanto a mí respecta, la señora Cope no volverá a recoger a Nessie. De hecho, estoy pensando en sacarla de clase de danza. Es demasiado pequeña para hacer tantas cosas, sobre todo durante la semana.

Edward observó la determinación de la expresión de Bella y se maravilló de cómo había evolucionado la mujer tímida e inhibida que había sido.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Edward—. Nos ocuparemos del asunto de la clase de danza y usted, por favor, se asegurará de que ese hombre no vuelva a acercarse a los niños.

—Considérelo hecho —contestó Angela—. La directora me ha dicho que habrá policía uniformada permanentemente de servicio antes y después de clase hasta que hayan detenido al responsable de la desaparición de las niñas.

—Eso es estupendo —dijo Edward—. Gracias por su ayuda.

—Y gracias por su comprensión —respondió Angela.

Cuando colgaron, Edward y Bella se miraron y suspiraron.

—No es fácil ser padre, ¿verdad? —dijo ella.

Edward abrió los brazos.

—Ven aquí. Creo que necesito un abrazo.

A Bella le temblaron los labios mientras se acercaba a él.

—Yo no sé lo que necesito, pero estoy tan agradecida de que estés aquí conmigo...

—¿Y en qué otra parte podría estar?

Bella escondió la cara en su pecho. Quería explicarle a Edward lo confundida que estaba. Necesitaba decir en alto todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, se pondría en una situación comprometida.

* * *

Mike sacó el helado de la bolsa del supermercado y lo metió al frigorífico. Había estado media hora decidiendo el sabor, y finalmente había elegido vainilla. La vainilla nunca fallaba. Además, había comprado diferentes clases de siropes para que su angelito pudiera escoger. Al día siguiente, encargaría una tarta para ella. De fresa, pensó. Rosa, para las niñitas.

Colocó el resto de la compra y fue hacia el fregadero. Sacó las sábanas limpias de la secadora y bajó apresuradamente hacia la habitación de invitados. Sonreía con impaciencia mientras empezaba a poner las nuevas sábanas en la cama. Eran rosas con dibujitos de Barbie. Se sentía orgulloso de ser el anfitrión perfecto. Nada era lo suficientemente bueno para sus angelitos. Cada una tenía sábanas especiales, y sus propios regalos. Había elegido las de la Pequeña Sirenita para Bree, pero ella no hacía otra cosa que llorar y decir que quería volver a casa. Por desgracia, había tenido que usar métodos severos para acabar con la rebelión.

Cuando había adoptado a Jane, el tema de la habitación de invitados había sido Cenicienta. Incluso le había comprado un peluche de un ratón, parecido a los del cuento. Pero ella había intentado escaparse por la ventana, así que había tenido que ponerle sedantes en la comida y llevarla abajo, con Bree.

Tenías muchas esperanzas puestas en su nueva niña. Quizá ella pudiera adaptarse bien, y cuando lo hiciera, las otras seguirían su ejemplo.

Canturreó mientras trabajaba, deleitándose con la suavidad de las sábanas y los colores. Impulsivamente, tomó la almohada y aspiró su fragancia. Lavanda, su olor favorito.

—Perfecto —dijo, y la colocó en su sitio. Después extendió la colcha.

Miró la habitación desde la puerta, asegurándose de que todo estaba preparado para la llegada de su nueva niña. Se le aceleró el pulso mientras agarraba el picaporte para cerrar. En solo unos días, ella estaría allí. Pero para Mike, nunca era demasiado pronto.

* * *

Edward se sentó en la cama, observando cómo dormía Bella. Era la segunda vez que se levantaba a ver qué tal estaba Nessie. Todavía sentía que el miedo le atenazaba el estómago al pensar que no podía protegerla las veinticuatro horas del día.

Bella gimió y murmuró algo que Edward no pudo oír. Pero no tenía que entenderla para saber cuál era la causa de su inquietud. El pánico se reflejaba en su rostro. Había visto cómo le temblaban las manos. Una amenaza a un hijo era suficiente para sacar a la superficie cualquier tendencia violenta que un padre pudiera tener.

Suspiró, se tumbó al lado de Bella y la abrazó.

— Chist — le susurró, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo—. Cariño, todo va bien. Duérmete.

En segundos notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, y después oyó su respiración tranquila. Si él conseguía poner en orden sus pensamientos, quizá pudiera dormir algo también.

* * *

El detective Jasper Whitlock se sirvió una taza de café recién hecho y se sentó en su escritorio. La noche anterior en Savannah había sido relativamente tranquila. Un caso de atropello y huida, una prostituta que había sido violada y robada y dos atracos, uno de ellos en una gasolinera veinticuatro horas y otro en un cajero automático.

Sin embargo, habría trabajado durante toda la noche de buena gana si hubieran podido encontrar a las dos niñas desaparecidas. Bree Tanner y Jane Volturi eran sus nombres; seis y siete años, respectivamente. Sus padres lo llamaban todos los días, y todos los días tenía que decirles que estaban buscando pistas. Pero la verdad era que no las encontraban. No tenían ni un indicio de dónde podrían haber ido o de quién se las había llevado.

Se llevó la taza de café a la reunión de todos los días con los agentes. Era el detective encargado del caso y eso lo convertía en responsable último del éxito o el fracaso de la investigación. Tenía un nudo permanente en el estómago.

Mientras se dirigía a la sala de reuniones, miró las fotos de las niñas. La visión de sus caras inocentes era un tema recurrente en sus pesadillas. ¿A qué clase de maniaco le daría por meterse en líos con niños pequeños? Criaturas cuyas vidas deberían estar lejos de la fealdad del mundo de los adultos. En sueños, las veía llorando por sus padres, rogando que las dejaran volver a casa. Y aquello, en el mejor de los casos. En el infierno que imaginaba, no podían llorar por nada.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó—. Y por Dios, dadme alguna buena noticia.

—Lo siento, Whitlock, no tenemos nada.

—¿Nada?

—Bueno... No estamos seguros de que esto tenga alguna relación, pero la directora del colegio Robert E. Lee ha denunciado que un extraño estaba merodeando por los alrededores de la escuela ayer por la tarde.

A Jasper le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Lo vio alguien de cerca?

— Solo la niña con la que estuvo hablando.

—¿Una niña pequeña?

—Sí, creo que sí. Voy a mirarlo en las notas que tengo... aquí está. Renesmee, de seis años. Sus padres son Edward e Isabella Cullen.

_«Dios... Esa Renesmee no»_ pensó. Guapa, pelirroja, con cara de hada. Era la mejor amiga de su hija.

—Dios santo —murmuró Jasper. De repente, todo aquello se había acercado demasiado a su casa.

El detective lo miró, sorprendido por su reacción.

—¿La conoces?

—Es la mejor amiga de Molly. Ha pasado la noche en mi casa más de una vez... —esbozó una sonrisa amarga—. Demonios, una vez hasta me vomitó en el zapato.

—Todo esto es como para echarse a temblar— respondió el detective —. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Yo hablaré con Nessie—dijo Jasper—. La niña me conoce, así que si tiene algo que decir, yo conseguiré más que cualquier otra persona. Y en cuanto a vosotros, quiero que haya un coche con policías de paisano en cada escuela de primaria esta tarde. Crowley, quiero que tú seas quien lo coordine todo con las escuelas. Asegúrate de que la administración sepa que estás allí y por qué, pero hazlo de forma discreta. No quiero que nadie te estropee la tapadera.

—Dalo por hecho —respondió el detective Crowley.

Jasper saludó a los otros, miró por última vez las fotos de Bree Tanner y Jane Volturi y salió de la habitación. Fuera como fuese, se iba a asegurar de que la fotografía de Renesmee Cullen no ocupase un lugar al lado de las otras.

* * *

La secretaria de Edward llamó a la puerta y pasó.

—Ya sé que no quería que lo molestaran, pero hay un policía al teléfono que dice que necesita hablar con usted. Por la línea dos.

Edward descolgó el auricular.

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen.

—Ed... Soy Jasper Whitlock. Tenemos que hablar.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Nos han informado de que un extraño se acercó a tu hija ayer, cerca del colegio.

—¿Y desde cuándo los detectives de homicidios se dedican a investigar esa clase de denuncias?

—Desde que desaparecieron dos niñas —contestó Jasper.

A Edward se le revolvió el estómago. Respiró hondo e intentó concentrarse.

—¿Crees que el hombre al que vio Nessie es el mismo que raptó a las niñas?

—No lo sé, pero a estas alturas, no puedo permitirme el lujo de pasar por alto cualquier indicio, por insignificante que parezca.

Edward cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara.

—¿Qué necesitas saber?

—Quiero hablar con Nessie. Necesito saber cómo era el tipo y si lo había visto alguna vez antes. Algo que pudiera damos alguna pista para encontrar a las niñas —hizo una pausa y añadió—: Ya no duermo. Todas las noches me levanto y voy a la habitación de Molly para ver si está bien. Cuando me hablaron del incidente del colegio, lo primero que pensé fue... demonios, una pista. Y cuando me dijeron el nombre de la niña... se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Demonios, Edward, es la mejor amiga de Molly. Le he leído cuentos, le he puesto tiritas y le he dado galletas de chocolate. Está tan cercana a mi hija como podría estarlo alguien que no fuera de mi sangre. Supongo que lo que estoy intentando decir es que... esto me toca de muy cerca.

Edward se puso de pie de repente y caminó hasta la ventana. Intentó concentrarse en el sonido del tráfico y en la vista sobre la ciudad, en vez de en el pánico que percibía en la voz del hombre con el que estaba hablando, porque hacía que el suyo propio fuera mayor. Durante unas horas, había conseguido convencerse a sí mismo de que tanto él como Bella habían exagerado las cosas la noche anterior. Pero aquella conversación le confería un matiz nuevo a la situación. Si Jasper Whitlock estaba interesado, significaba que Nessie podía estar realmente en peligro.

—Dime lo que quieres y lo haré.

—Necesito hablar con la niña, pero no quiero asustarla. ¿Te parece bien que vaya después de la escuela a tu casa? Voy a llevar a un agente para que elabore un retrato robot del tipo, basándose en la descripción que haga Nessie. Sé que la posibilidad es bastante remota, pero es lo único que hemos conseguido en varios días.

—Sí. Muy bien. Voy a llamar a Bella.

—De acuerdo. Estaré allí sobre las cuatro, ¿está bien?

—Te estaremos esperando.

—No le digas nada a Nessie de que voy a ir — añadió Jasper—. Se dejó una chaqueta en mi casa la última vez que se quedó a dormir, así que usaré como excusa que se la llevo.

—Sí, ya entiendo.

—Puede que no sea nada —dijo Jasper—. Quiero que lo sepas desde el principio. Pero tengo dos matrimonios angustiados que quieren saber dónde están sus hijas, y si Nessie puede ayudar, no puedo pasarlo por alto.

—Yo tampoco pude dormir anoche. Fui varias veces a la habitación de Nessie para ver si estaba a salvo en la cama. No puedo imaginarme el horror de no saber dónde está o qué le ha ocurrido. Trae a ese policía del retrato, y quédate el tiempo que haga falta.

* * *

Mike salió de la ducha y tomó una toalla para secarse. Acababa de llegar a casa después de su trabajo en el hospital. Había pensado ya varias veces que quizá trabajar en el turno de noche no fuera del todo apropiado para un padre. No le gustaba dejar a las niñas solas después de que se hiciera de noche, pero en aquel momento no tenía otra elección. Y, hasta que se hubieran acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar, no podía mandarlas a la escuela y fiarse de que volvieran a casa.

Terminó de secarse y se puso el pijama, deseando meterse en la cama. Aunque el sol ya estaba en lo alto y el día prometía ser fantástico, tenía que descansar.

Salió de la habitación, se detuvo un momento y pensó que sus niñas estarían preguntándose dónde estaba. Se le cerraban los párpados por la falta de sueño, pero su conciencia le dijo que un padre tenía que pasar algo de tiempo con sus hijos, no importaba a qué precio.

Con un suspiro, apartó a patadas la alfombra que había puesto para impedir que abrieran la trampilla del sótano y quitó el candado. Las bisagras chirriaron y tomó nota, mentalmente, de que tenía que engrasarlas. Oyó unos ruidos de alguien que correteaba y después, nada.

—Niñas..., ¿queréis que papá baje un rato a jugar?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, y después un sollozo ahogado. Él se enfadó.

—¡Dejad de llorar, demonios! —les gritó, y salió. Dejó caer la puerta, puso el candado de nuevo y volvió a colocar la alfombra encima.

Se acostó, cansado de la situación. Las sábanas estaban bien limpias y frías, como su madre le había enseñado que debían estar. Se enorgullecía de mantener aquella casa exactamente en las mismas condiciones en que estaba cuando ella vivía.

A pesar del sol que entraba por las ventanas, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

Jane Volturi había cumplido los siete años hacía dos meses, pero era pequeña para su edad. Tenía el pelo liso y rubio, y los ojos azules y grandes. Le gustaba Micky Mouse y de mayor quería ser enfermera.

Y en algún lugar del camino entre la escuela y su casa, una mañana, había encontrado el infierno. No entendía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero quería volver con sus padres.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del sótano, tomó a Bree y se arrastró debajo de la cama. Aunque sabía que el hombre la haría salir, todavía tenía ganas de resistirse. Sin embargo, no bajó, tal y como ella había temido. Cuando las gritó y cerró la puerta, se sintió aliviada. No le importaba lo alto que gritara, solo quería que no se acercase.

Sonreía demasiado y siempre le estaba acariciando el pelo y la cara.

En cuanto todo se quedó silencioso de nuevo, tiró de Bree para sacarla de debajo de la cama, y le quitó el pelo de la cara.

—Ya se ha ido —le dijo, y la llevó hasta una pequeña mesa que había en el medio de la habitación, en frente de la televisión—. ¿Quieres colorear o ver la tele?

Bree no contestó. Jane ni siquiera sabía si podía hablar. No había dicho una palabra durante todo el tiempo que había estado allí. No sabía si era hija del hombre o si se había perdido, también.

—Vamos a colorear —le dijo suavemente, y sentó a la niña en una silla—. Así no haremos ruido y no lo despertaremos.

Abrió un libro para Bree y otro para ella.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo—. Tú usa la pintura azul y yo usaré la roja.

Le puso la pintura a Bree en las manos, pero la niña no se movió.

—Bueno —le dijo, y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza—. Mira cómo pinto yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomó la pintura roja y empezó a llorar en silencio, para que nadie pudiera oírla.

—Quiero volver a casa, Bree. No me gusta estar aquí.

* * *

**Pobres niñas... Yo no tengo hijos, pero creo que me moriría si le pasara eso a mi sobrina regalona (que por cierto, es mi única sobrina).**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, la historia se está poniendo más interesante. **

**Deben agradecer que subí un capítulo hoy, porque debo entregar tres trabajos en la universidad en tres horas más y aún me queda uno por terminar )**

**Cuidense!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Bella había empezado a quitarle el polvo a las estanterías del salón, pero había dejado el trapo y la cera sobre la mesa y estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando un álbum de fotos. Nada podría haberla preparado para lo que encontró dentro, ni en el más increíble de sus sueños.

Las primeras páginas estaban dedicadas al primer año de su matrimonio con Edward. Recordaba aquellas fotos y los momentos en que habían sido tomadas. Después había bastantes del nacimiento de Nessie, y de sus tres primeros meses de vida. La mayoría eran fotos de Edward con la niña en brazos, o de los padres de Edward con ella.

Pero después tuvo que enfrentarse con algo imposible de negar. Página tras página, año tras año, Bella con Nessie o con Edward, aquellas fotos eran la prueba física de que había estado presente en aquellos acontecimientos. Eran fotos sin relevancia, de las que solo son preciosas para los que las han tomado. Retrataban momentos cotidianos, desde hacerle trenzas a Nessie hasta construir un castillo de arena en la playa. Había fotos de navidades y de su primer día de Acción de Gracias en la casa nueva, de su treinta cumpleaños o de Daniel dándole las llaves de su coche. Cuantas más veía, más recordaba. Pero aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que recordase algo que no había ocurrido?

Suspiró y se frotó la frente. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Aquello no podía ser otra cosa que su locura, aumentando por momentos. Más de una vez, durante las pasadas veinticuatro horas, se había preguntado si realmente no estaría encerrada en algún hospital y estaría viviendo una fantasía que solo ocurría en su mente. Eso tenía más sentido que cualquier otra cosa. Pero miró de nuevo las fotografías. Parecían reales.

Muchas veces habría deseado ser capaz de volver al pasado y revivir el momento en que Edward había puesto a Nessie en el asiento trasero del coche y había dado marcha atrás sin darse cuenta de la persecución que se estaba desarrollando detrás de él. Había revivido aquel horror una y otra vez, siempre que cerraba los ojos. Pero siempre había sido igual. La pelea, Nessie llorando. Edward marchándose furioso, y ella mirando cómo se marchaban, sin intentar nada para que parasen.

Se le puso la carne de gallina.

Siempre había sido igual. Hasta el día anterior.

El día anterior, en la tienda de antigüedades, había tenido el mismo sueño, pero no había cambiado hasta el punto en que Edward había dado marcha atrás en la carretera. Ella se había echado encima del capó, en vez de mirar. Le había pedido a gritos que parase y que no se marchara. Por primera vez desde que la pesadilla había comenzado, él y Nessie habían sobrevivido.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el anillo que había encontrado en aquel trocito de encaje y al extraño anciano que la había mirado con aquellos ojos tan tristes. El anillo le había parecido muy pequeño, y sin embargo le había entrado perfectamente en el dedo. Respiró hondo, intentó calmarse y recordar lo que había pasado después.

Oh, sí. Había olor a polvo en el aire, y otra fragancia más sutil, la de rosas secas. Había estado a punto de desmayarse y había tenido que apoyarse en un mueble.

A Bella empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza. Incluso en aquel momento sentía el pánico de saber que algo había empezado a moverse y que ella no podía pararlo. Recordaba vagamente cómo había empezado a darle vueltas la cabeza, como si todo lo que la rodeaba estuviese moviéndose hacia atrás.

¡Atrás!

Soltó un grito al pensarlo.

No. No era posible.

Era imposible volver al pasado.

Pero no podía desechar aquel pensamiento. ¿ Podría ser que el último sueño que había tenido de su pelea con Edward hubiera sido real? ¿Podría ser que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de cambiar su destino?

Dejó el álbum de fotos en su sitio y fue hasta el teléfono. Descolgó y marcó un número.

—Información. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—¿A qué fecha estamos?

—¿Perdone?

—Por favor —le rogó Bella—. Solo dígame a qué día estamos.

—A veintiséis de septiembre.

Bella empezó a temblar. Había entrado en la tienda de antigüedades el dos de octubre. Respiró hondo y preguntó:

—¿De qué año?

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

«No, pero puede que esté loca».

—Sí, pero por favor dígame la fecha completa.

—Estamos a veintiséis de septiembre de dos mil dos.

Bella colgó el auricular sin contestar a la telefonista. ¿Qué podía decirle? A propósito, creo que he viajado en el tiempo y no quiero llegar tarde a cenar.

Antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad, sonó el teléfono. Dio un respingo y pensó que quizá fuera la telefonista, para decirle que tenía un billete gratis hacia el manicomio.

—¿Diga?

—Bella, querida, ¿qué tal?

—¿Esme?

Esme Cullen se rió.

—Sí, soy yo. ¡No hace tanto tiempo desde que no hablábamos!

«Solo seis años..., pero ¿a quién le importa?»

—Eh... Lo siento, estaba completamente distraída.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes, a todos nos ocurre a veces —respondió Esme—. Te llamaba porque pronto será el cumpleaños de Nessie, y quería saber si habéis hecho algún plan especial. Si no, a Carlisle y a mí nos encantaría que vinierais a cenar.

—Eso suena estupendo —dijo Bella—. Le preguntaré a Edward y te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien. No estaba segura de si haríais una fiesta, y no quería molestar.

—Los abuelos nunca molestan.

—Eres un encanto —dijo Esme—. Me gustaría charlar un ratito más, pero Carlisle me está esperando. Avísame para lo de la cena. Hasta luego.

—Sí, hasta luego —respondió Bella, y colgó, asombrada por la conversación con una mujer que una vez la había odiado con todas sus fuerzas, y sin embargo, había estado cariñosa y cálida.

Iba a tomar otra vez el álbum de fotos cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono. Esta vez, contestó un poco más centrada.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, guapa... soy yo.

Se sintió aliviada y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

—Oh... eres tú.

Él respondió con la voz burlona.

—¿Quién creías que sería?

—Es que acababa de hablar con tu madre. Nos ha invitado a cenar por el cumpleaños de Nessie.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que la llamaría más tarde, cuando hablase contigo.

—Lo que tú decidas me parecerá bien —dijo Edward—. ¿Estás muy ocupada?

—No mucho. Estaba mirando un álbum de fotos cuando llamó Esme y todavía estaba al lado del teléfono cuando has llamado tú. Me ha sorprendido.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Mira, cariño, no tengo mucho tiempo antes de ir a los juzgados. Quería contarte que me ha llamado Jasper Whitlock. Quiere hablar con Nessie sobre el hombre que se acercó a ella ayer en el colegio.

—¿Jasper Whitlock?

Edward frunció el ceño. Aquellos vacíos de memoria de Bella estaban empezando a preocuparlo seriamente.

—El padre de Molly. La mejor amiga de Nessie, Bella. Es detective del departamento de policía de Savannah, ¿te acuerdas?

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—La policía. Oh, Dios... por supuesto, se me había olvidado que era policía. Oh, Edward, ¿es que piensan que...?

—No saben nada seguro, cariño. Solo están investigando todas las posibles pistas. Con dos niñas desaparecidas, no pueden permitirse el lujo de pasar nada por encima, ni siquiera si es inverosímil.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Vete a recoger a la niña a la escuela como de costumbre. Él va a ir a casa con el pretexto de devolverle una chaqueta que Nessie se dejó en su casa la última vez que durmió allí. También va a llevar a un agente que se va a encargar de dibujar al tipo con la descripción que haga Nessie. Tenemos que dejar que él le dé las explicaciones. Nessie no va a pensar que haya nada raro en todo el asunto, y él sabrá cómo hablarle para que no se asuste.

A Bella le temblaba la voz sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Vas a estar tú aquí?

—Nada podría impedírmelo.

Bella suspiró.

—Esto es horrible, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no tan horrible como lo que están pasando los padres de las niñas desaparecidas.

—Oh, Edward...

—No te preocupes, cariño. Nessie está a salvo y nosotros nos vamos a asegurar de que continúe estándolo.

* * *

Mike tomó dos cuencos de macarrones con queso del microondas y los puso en una bandeja. Añadió dos cucharas de plástico y dos tetrabricks pequeños de zumo de frutas. Miró la bandeja durante un instante y fue hacia la encimera. Tomó dos plátanos y los puso junto a los cuencos.

—Aquí tenemos... una comida perfecta para dos niñas que están creciendo.

Tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con el pie y dejó la bandeja sobre la cama para apartar la alfombra que había sobre la puerta de metal del sótano. La abrió, volvió a tomar la bandeja y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Pasando por alto el hecho de que las había gritado muy poco antes, su voz sonó como si estuviera encantado.

—Hola, hola, hola —dijo, mientras bajaba—. Os he traído una comida muy rica. ¿Tienen hambre mis dos angelitos?

Bree Tanner había sido, una vez, una niña feliz, pero quedaba muy poco de aquella niña. Aunque su ropa estaba impecable y le habían cepillado el pelo, y se lo habían recogido con un pasador rojo, los moretones de sus brazos y el corte que tenía en el labio eran imposibles de olvidar. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando al vacío, con un poco de saliva en el labio inferior.

Jane Volturi era una niña despierta y extrovertida. No consideraba a nadie como un extraño, pero al conocer a Mike aquella palabra había tomado un significado distinto para ella. Él la había manejado con facilidad desde el principio, y la niña no había visto venir el peligro. Mike había usado el truco del perrito y la correa. Esperó hasta que la vio venir, y soltó la correa, sabiendo que el cachorro echaría a correr. Jane vio al perrito ir hacia ella, y al hombre gracioso corriendo detrás, tanto como podía. Ella pensó que estaba haciendo algo bueno. A solo cuatro manzanas de su casa, se puso de rodillas y tomó al cachorrito en brazos. Sonrió al entregarle el perro al señor, y no se dio cuenta de que pudiera haber ningún peligro cuando él le acarició la cabeza y le dio las gracias por ser tan amable.

Cuando le ofreció dejarla llevar la correa del cachorro mientras caminaban hacia su casa, ella se distrajo con el premio inesperado e hizo lo imperdonable. Se fue con un extraño. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a sus padres. Había dejado de llorar por las noches y aunque Bree no hablaba con ella, Jane se acurrucaba a su lado para dormir como si fuera lo que le ataba a la cordura.

Oyó que se abría la puerta y que el hombre las llamaba. Se puso de pie rápidamente, porque no quería estar allí sentada. Él jugaba a juegos en la cama que no le gustaban nada. Le tomó con fuerza la muñeca a su amiga y le susurró desesperada:

—Levántate, Bree... Tienes que levantarte.

Pero la niña no se movió, y Jane no tenía fuerza suficiente como para moverla. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que cuidar de sí misma, corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

* * *

Bella se fue hacia el colegio de Nessie casi una hora antes de la hora de salida. En parte, por miedo a no perderse por el camino, pero lo más importante, porque no quería que Nessie volviera a sentir ansiedad porque nadie iba a recogerla a tiempo.

Aunque no sabía exactamente adonde iba, condujo hasta el colegio sin equivocarse ni una sola vez. Estaba empezando a aceptar el hecho de que había ocurrido algo extraordinario en su vida.

Aparcó en la acera del colegio y se quedó esperando dentro del coche, deseando que el corazón le dejase de latir tan fuerte.

Mientras esperaba, miró por el retrovisor y vio a un hombre alto, muy rubio y vestido con ropa de deporte. Bajaba por la calle del colegio, y se paró para atarse el cordón de la zapatilla. Cuando se levantó, miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo estaba observando.

Bella agarró con fuerza el volante. Tenía el pelo casi amarillo. ¿Y si era el hombre que había hablado con Nessie? Tomó el bolso y buscó el teléfono móvil. Si él se acercara un poco más, podría ver mejor su cara.

Mientras esperaba, con los dedos preparados para marcar el teléfono de la policía, el autobús de la escuela pasó a su lado y se acercó a la acera. En ese momento dejó de ver al hombre. Unos segundos después, llegó otro autobús, y después dos más, hasta que hubo una fila de autobuses alineados esperando a los niños que salían del colegio. No veía nada de la acera de enfrente.

Un par de conductores salieron de los autobuses y encendieron un cigarro. Otro rodeó su autobús, comprobando los neumáticos y la puerta trasera, para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Bella salió del coche y cruzó la calle hacia el colegio, buscando al hombre. Pero no lo veía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había un policía uniformado justo en la puerta de la escuela, y empezó a relajarse.

En aquel momento, oyó el sonido estridente de la sirena que anunciaba el final de las clases. Unos segundos después, las puertas del edificio se abrieron. Se sintió frustrada cuando vio que los profesores y los niños salían e iban hacia ella. Intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico, pero no tenía idea de cómo era la profesora de su hija.

—¡Hola, señora Cullen ¿Está buscando a Nessie?

Bella se volvió y miró hacia abajo. Una niña pequeña y rubia con las mejillas sonrosadas la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

—Sí, la estoy buscando. ¿Quién eres tú?

La niña soltó una carcajada, como si Bella le acabara de gastar una broma muy graciosa.

—¡Soy yo, Molly!

_«Molly. La mejor amiga de Nessie»._

—¡Ah, claro! —dijo Bella, frotándose los ojos como si acabara de despertarse.

Molly se rió de nuevo y señaló detrás de Bella.

—Ahí vienen. Las últimas filas han tenido que esperar en el vestíbulo porque Riley Biers ha vomitado.

—¡Ah, caramba! —exclamó Bella.

—¡Mami, mami!

Se volvió y vio a Nessie saludándola desde el principio de su fila, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

—¡Hola, cariño! —le dijo.

—Bella... Buenas tardes.

Bella imaginó quién era la mujer que la había saludado y se lanzó a la conversación sin titubear.

—Hola, señorita Weber. He oído que alguien ha tenido un pequeño accidente en el vestíbulo.

Angela Weber miró al cielo con resignación.

—Cinco segundos más, y nosotros habríamos estado fuera del edificio, antes de que ocurriera.

Bella le sonrió comprensivamente mientras Nessie deslizaba su manita dentro de la de su madre.

—Mami, ¿nos vamos a casa?

Bella miró a su hija, sintiendo un amor que le atenazaba el corazón.

—Sí, cariño, nos vamos a casa —miró fijamente a la señorita Weber—. ¿Está bien?

—Muy bien —contestó la profesora, y se fue a meter a cada niño al autobús que le correspondía, mientras los otros padres que habían ido a recoger a sus hijos esperaban en los coches.

Nessie hablaba sin parar, y saltaba mientras caminaba hacia el coche, sintiendo que todo era seguro en su mundo. Bella la escuchaba ausente, contestándole solo cuando era necesario. Continuó mirando a todo el que pasaba por su lado y también a la gente que había dentro de los coches. Algunos la saludaban, y ella les devolvía el saludo, pensando que sabrían quién era.

—Mami, tengo hambre. ¿Podemos parar por el camino para comprar patatas fritas?

Bella pensó en el detective que iba a estar pronto en su casa.

—Hoy no, Nessie. Tenemos que damos prisa en llegar a casa.

—¿Porqué?

Bella dudó. Edward le había pedido que no le dijera a Nessie que el detective Whitlock iba a ir a hablar con ella.

—Porque... porque creo que papá va a ir a casa pronto, y quiero estar allí cuando llegue.

—¡Sí! — gritó Nessie alegremente—. A lo mejor juega conmigo.

Bella sonrió.

—Quizá. Pero tenemos que esperar a ver si está en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

* * *

Mike Newton miró fijamente al policía que vigilaba los autobuses. Cuando el agente lo miró a él, tomó unas tijeras de podar que había en el suelo, cerca del seto de una casa, y se puso a cortar como si viviera allí. Había visto a la mujer que había salido del coche y no había pensado nada raro. Había cientos de niños en aquella escuela, así que ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que hubiera ido a recoger a su ángel?

Cortaba los arbustos con golpes secos por la irritación que sentía. Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía importancia y que todavía tenía mucho tiempo para conseguir que su plan funcionase.

Miró cómo se marchaban los autobuses y se puso a la sombra de un magnolio mientras los primeros coches empezaban a marcharse también. Entonces la vio, en su precioso coche azul, y sintió que la ira lo invadía. No era justo. Aquella era su niñita. La había elegido porque era especial. No era posible que aquella mujer supiera cómo hacer feliz a una niña. No como él. Bree y Jane necesitaban a su nueva hermana, y no las iba a decepcionar. Tiró las tijeras de podar al suelo con una maldición y empezó a correr hacia casa.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock aparcó enfrente de la casa de los Cullen y tomó del asiento de atrás la chaquetita rosa que Nessie se había dejado en su casa. Mire al policía y le hizo la última recomendación.

—Muy bien, Yorkie. Recuerda que tenemos que tomárnoslo con tranquilidad. Si la asustamos se acabó.

—Sí, señor —respondió el policía, y tomó si maletín al salir del coche.

Jasper tenía muchas esperanzas cuando llamó a la puerta. _«Por favor. Dios, haz que esta sea la oportunidad que estamos esperando»._

Unos momentos después, Bella abrió y los invitó a pasar.

Jasper le dio un abrazo cariñoso, intentando disipar el miedo de su rostro.

—Hola, Bella. Siento que esté ocurriendo todo esto.

—No más que nosotros —respondió ella—. Nessie está en su habitación. Voy a llamarla.

—Tenemos que conseguir que parezca algo informal. ¿Qué te parece que nos sentemos en la cocina, con leche y unas galletas?

Bella sonrió.

—Será la segunda ración, pero algo me dice que ella no va a poner ninguna objeción.

Jasper rió suavemente.

—Sí, es una apasionada de las galletas de chocolate, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió, pero su pensamiento estaba en otro lugar. «¿Las galletas de chocolate son sus favoritas? Otra cosa que no sabía».

—Por favor, id a la cocina. Ahora mismo vamos nosotras.

Mientras subía las escaleras, se le ocurrió que quizá Jasper Whitlock supiera más de los gustos de su hija que ella misma. La idea era desalentadora, y le hacía sentirse como si no fuera tan buena madre como quería. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nessie.

— ¡Hola, mami! ¿Ya ha llegado papá?

—No, pero tienes visita.

—¿Quién? ¿Es Molly?

—No, pero casi.

Nessie dejó el puzzle que estaba haciendo y saltó de su sillita. Salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

—¡No corras!—le advirtió Bella, y tuvo que gruñir entre dientes porque la niña las bajó de cuatro en cuatro. Bella la siguió apresuradamente y llegó a la cocina justo a tiempo para oír su grito.

—¡Tío Jazz, eres tú! ¿Ha venido Molly a jugar conmigo?

Jasper Whitlock le dio a la niña un abrazo.

—No. He venido a traerte la chaqueta rosa.

—Oh, qué bien. ¿Has venido solo para eso?

Él sonrió.

—Sí. Quería ponérmela, pero el rosa no me queda bien.

Nessie soltó una risita.

—Tío Jasper, eres tonto. Tú no puedes ponerte mi chaqueta. Eres demasiado grande.

—Quizá tengas razón —dijo, y señaló al policía que había llevado con él—. Este es mi amigo, Yorkie. Estamos tomando leche y galletas. ¿Quieres?

Nessie miró a Bella pidiéndole permiso. Cuando Bella asintió, la niña se salió de los brazos de Jasper y fue hacia la nevera.

—Yo saco la leche para mí —dijo, y lo hizo.

—Yo te ayudo —le dijo Bella, y le quitó a Nessie el cartón de leche de las manos antes de que fuera a parar al suelo—. ¿Por qué no te sientas al lado del tío Jazz mientras yo te preparo la merienda?

Antes de que Nessie se hubiera sentado, oyeron que se abría la puerta de la calle.

—¡Papá ya ha llegado! —gritó Nessie—. ¡Papá! ¡Estamos aquí! —exclamó, y tomó una galleta del plato antes de que alguien pudiera cambiar de opinión acerca de dejarla tomar una segunda merienda.

Bella asintió a los dos policías cuando fueron a saludar a Edward.

—Siento llegar tarde. He tenido una llamada muy importante a última hora. ¿Habéis empezado ya? —preguntó.

—No, acabamos de llegar.

—Muy bien. Dadme un segundo y voy a la cocina.

Dejó el maletín en el suelo y la chaqueta en la barandilla de la escalera.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Edward miró a su hija.

—Hola, duendecillo, ¿me has dejado alguna?

Nessie rió y le dio otro mordisquito a su galleta.

—No.

—Monstruito... Entonces yo me voy a comer las tuyas —bromeó Edward, y tomó la muñeca de Nessie, como si fuera a comerse la galleta.

Jasper tenía los nervios a flor de piel mientras esperaba que terminasen los juegos. No podía dejar de preguntarse si las dos niñas desaparecidas continuaban con vida, y sabiendo que si lo estaban, quizá no pudieran reír nunca más. Finalmente, Edward se sentó a la mesa con Nessie en su regazo. Cuando asintió, el policía Yorkie sacó su cuaderno y un carboncillo y empezó a dibujar. Inmediatamente, atrajo la atención de la niña.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó. Jasper se inclinó hacia delante, mirándola fijamente la cara.

—Está haciéndome un dibujo.

—¿Qué dibujo?

—Oh, no sé. ¿Se te ocurre algo? Nessie sonrió.

—¡Un caballo! ¡Dibuja un caballo!

Bella se sentó al lado de Edward y de Nessie. No los tocó, pero necesitaba estar cerca de ellos. Lo que ocurriera en los cinco minutos siguientes podía ser vital para encontrar a las niñas y salvaguardar la seguridad de su propia hija.

—¿Y qué te parece un payaso? —le preguntó Bella—. Pregúntale si sabe dibujar un payaso.

Jasper ya sabía que la niña se había referido al extraño como si fuera un payaso, y asintió en señal de aprobación por la introducción del tema que había hecho Bella.

—Eso es una buena idea —dijo.

Nessie frunció el ceño.

—No me gustan los payasos.

—¿Por qué no?

Nessie apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward para sentirse más segura.

—No pasa nada, cariño —dijo Edward—. Puedes explicárselo al tío Jasper.

—He hecho una cosa mala —respondió, y miró hacia otro lado.

—No, no fue una cosa mala —dijo Jasper—. Pero fue una equivocación, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Ah... Dime lo que pasó, cariño.

—Hablé con un extraño en el colegio —y añadió—. Se supone que no puedo hablar con ningún extraño.

—Eso está bien. Los niños no hablan con los extraños. Pero el hombre también hizo una cosa mala, ¿no?

Nessie abrió mucho los ojos. Era la primera vez que había pensado en ello desde aquel punto de vista.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Habló contigo cuando ni tu padre ni tu madre estaban allí. Él también sabía que estaba mal, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Necesito encontrar al hombre y decirle que no lo haga más. ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme?

—Pero yo no sé dónde vive —respondió Nessie.

—Pero sabes cómo es, ¿verdad, cariño?

Nessie lo pensó por un instante, y miró a sus padres.

—Sí, cariño, nosotros queremos que ayudes al tío Jasper. ¿Crees que puedes? —le preguntó Bella.

—Sí, sí puedo.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Jasper, y le pellizcó la nariz—. Pues ven aquí y siéntate sobre mis rodillas—. Yo te haré preguntas sobre cómo era y Yorkie lo dibujará. ¿Tenía la cara redonda como un globo, o más cuadrada, como una caja?

—Redonda —respondió Nessie inmediatamente—. Como sus ojos. Eran grandes y redondos, también.

A Jasper se le aceleró el pulso. Quizá aquello funcionase, después de todo.

* * *

**Aquí va el otro. Lo subí antes de irme a dormir, ya que he dormido como tres horas en los útimos tres días, así que lo más probable es que suba el otro en unos tres o cuatro días más (Voy a dormir dos de seguidos xD!)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Mike Newton hizo la tercera hamburguesa, la puso junto a las otras y apagó el fuego. Se sentía risueño. No sabía que su prematuro encuentro con Nessie Cullen lo había puesto en peligro. Empezó a partir los panecillos para meter las hamburguesas.

A Bree le gustaba solo con ketchup. A Jane le gustaba con mostaza y pepinillos, y la quería cortada en cuatro trozos. Puso las hamburguesas en los platos y añadió unas patatas fritas para cada niña.

Mientras trabajaba, canturreaba, confiado en que su familia estaba intacta. Una vez que terminó de prepararlo todo, fue hacia el armario, tomó la botella de sedante y puso dos pequeñas dosis en dos tazas. Después terminó de llenarlas con leche para que la medicina no se notara. Nunca había tenido la intención de usar aquel método de control, pero después de la primera noche con Bree en la habitación de invitados, se había visto obligado a hacerlo.

Unos minutos después, empezó a bajar las escaleras del sótano. Mientras lo hacía, oyó que correteaban y sonrió. Sabía que las niñas habían notado su presencia.

—Aquí está papá —las llamó, y puso mala cara al no obtener ninguna bienvenida.

Le exasperaba que, después de todo lo que había hecho por ellas, no le hubieran tomado cariño. Aunque su habitación era en realidad un sótano, no había reparado en gastos para adecuarlo a su fin. Se había tomado muchas molestias y trabajo para instalar un baño con bañera y ducha en la gran habitación.

Había una televisión, un vídeo y más de una docena de películas infantiles para que se distrajeran. Había puesto dos camas de bronce gemelas contra una de las paredes y una mesa de madera de pino en el centro, llena de libros para colorear, pinturas y puzzles. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, notó que no habían tocado ninguno de los juguetes, pero la televisión estaba encendida.

Sin querer admitir que su plan de crear su propia familia no estaba saliendo tan bien como él había imaginado, puso la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Mirad lo que ha hecho papá para vosotras esta noche.

—Mi padre no sabe cocinar —murmuró Jane, y se sentó en una de las sillas. Mike frunció el ceño.

—Yo soy tu padre ahora —le dijo secamente. A Jane le tembló la barbilla y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero había comprobado en aquellos días que discutir con el hombre solo empeoraba las cosas. Sin decir nada, empezó a mordisquear una patata mientras el hombre sentaba a Bree en su regazo y empezaba a darle de comer.

Como siempre, desde que estaba allí, Bree solo se dejó sentar y miró al vacío.

—Cómete la hamburguesa —le dijo Mike.

Ella asintió.

—Y bébete la leche, también.

Ella miró la taza de leche con chocolate, deseando ser capaz de decirle que no le gustaba, pero lo pensó mejor.

—¿Cuándo podemos salir a jugar? —preguntó Jane.

Mike arrugó más aún la frente. El dilema estaba entre mantener su familia intacta y la necesidad que todos los niños tenían de disfrutar del aire libre y del sol.

—Cuando nos mudemos. Cuando estemos en nuestra nueva casa, saldréis a jugar fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

A Jane se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No quería ir a ninguna parte con aquel hombre, solo a su casa de verdad. Pensó en Alec, su perro, y en su madre y su padre. Se preguntó si ellos llorarían por ella igual que ella lloraba por ellos.

—Quiero ir con mi madre —murmuró Jane, y mordió otra patata frita.

Sin prestar atención a su tristeza, Mike cambió a Bree a una posición más cómoda y le ofreció un trozo de hamburguesa. Bree abrió la boca y aceptó la comida sin inmutarse.

—Mira, Bree, como a ti te gusta —le dijo Mike—. ¿Está buena?

Si hubiera sido capaz de contestar, se habría visto obligada a decir lo que él quería oír. Pero ya no existía el concepto «bueno» en la mente de Bree.

Lleno de frustración, le limpió el ketchup que se le había quedado en la comisura del labio y le ofreció la taza de leche. La niña bebía sin tener sed ni hambre, simplemente accediendo a sus demandas. No era lo que él quería, pero su retraimiento no le dejaba otra salida.

—Cuando terminéis de cenar, tenéis que bañaros e ir a la cama - dijo Mile.

Jane miró a la media hamburguesa que le quedaba y tuvo ganas de llorar. Quería jugar en el patio de su casa y dormir en su propia cama. En casa, siempre dormía con su muñeca Pecas. Aquel hombre le había dado otra muñeca, pero no era lo mismo,

—Bébete la leche —dijo Mike.

Asustada de lo que él pudiera hacer si desobedecía, se bebió toda la taza. En unos minutos, ella y Bree se habían quedado dormidas en sus sillas. Sonrió satisfecho mientras empezaba a quitarles la ropa. Era mucho más fácil bañarlas y ponerles el camisón cuando estaban calladas y dóciles. Dejó a Bree a un lado y fue a llenar la bañera. Después se dio la vuelta y miró a las niñas para decidirse.

—Jane, esta noche tú puedes ser la primera.

Era una bendición para la niña que el somnífero ya hubiera hecho efecto. Nunca se daría cuenta de cuándo él le quitaba la ropa, o la llevaba al baño y la metía en la bañera. No tendría que sufrir la indignidad de sentir las manos de un extraño en su cuerpo, ni preguntarse acerca de la mirada de sus ojos.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock miró el dibujo, preguntándose hasta qué punto iba a ser de ayuda la descripción que había hecho Nessie en la investigación. En cierto modo, la imagen era cómica. El hombre que había descrito tenía la boca ancha, los labios gruesos y un flequillo cortado hasta mitad de la frente. Su pelo era de un rubio amarillento y tenía los ojos grandes y redondos, tan redondos como su cara. Nessie había insistido especialmente en los dientes: los espacios que tenía entre los dientes eran únicos. No era de extrañar que la niña hubiera pensado que era un payaso.

Se le ocurrió, mientras fijaba la imagen en su mente, que si aquel era el hombre al que estaban buscando, era muy posible que estuviera aprovechando la ventaja que suponía la rareza de su aspecto físico. A la mayoría de los niños les encantaban los payasos. ¿Qué mejor forma de aproximarse a un niño que mediante el sentido del humor?

—Bueno, Nessie, ¿qué te parece?

—Ese es el hombre, tío Jazz. El que me acarició el pelo y me dijo que era muy guapa.

Las connotaciones de aquellas palabras lo pusieron enfermo, pero disimuló sus sentimientos; se inclinó hacia Nessie y le dio un abrazo.

—Muchísimas gracias, cariño. Me has ayudado mucho.

—De nada —dijo, y miró a Bella—. Mami, ¿puedo salir a jugar en los columpios del patio?

—Sí.

Con la inocencia propia de la niñez, sin saber el peligro que había soslayado, Nessie salió por la puerta de atrás de la casa como un rayo, dejando a los adultos sin habla.

—Tan fácil —comentó Edward. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Es pequeña y, gracias a Dios, el incidente no la ha afectado.

Edward miró a Jasper.

—¿Qué probabilidades hay de que el hombre al que vio Nessie sea el que estáis buscando?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente, menos de las que nos gustaría, pero no podemos ignorar nada.

—Si hay algo más que podamos hacer, no dudes en pedírnoslo.

—Lo haré —respondió Jasper—. Yorkie, recoge los bártulos. Quiero volver al departamento y darles esto a los agentes cuanto antes.

—¿Haréis público el dibujo? —preguntó Bella.

—No podemos... Al menos por el momento. Si es el hombre que estamos buscando, no queremos darle ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

—Sí, por supuesto. No lo había pensado. Solo quiero que lo encuentren.

—Puede que ocurra, gracias a tu hija.

Bella acompañó a los dos policías a la puerta y le preguntó a Jasper, antes de que saliera:

—¿Nos informarás de lo que pase?

—Sabes que sí.

Bella se quedó en la puerta observando cómo se marchaban. Al entrar en la casa, vio un coche dando marcha atrás en la esquina de la manzana. Dio un respingo y se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Miró la calle con nerviosismo, como si estuviera esperando encontrar algún peligro. Al final cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina.

Edward estaba al lado de la ventana, mirando a Nessie mientras jugaba. Ella le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura y dejó descansar la cabeza en su espalda. Se quedaron de pie, en silencio, y ella notó que se estremecía.

—¿Edward?

—¿Qué?

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—¿Cómo podemos protegerla? —se volvió hacia Bella y la abrazó—. No me refiero a este incidente en concreto. ¿Cómo vamos a poder hacernos a la idea de que no siempre puede estar con nosotros?

Bella sabía cómo se sentía, pero ella había aprendido por experiencia que vivir con miedo era como no vivir.

—Solo podemos quererla con todo nuestro corazón, enseñarla todo lo que sabemos para ayudarla a que haga las elecciones correctas, y después de eso, Edward, es cosa de Dios.

—¿Dios? ¿Dónde estaba cuando secuestraron a esas dos niñas? ¿Por qué los hombres como ese tienen derecho a vivir? Explícamelo.

Bella había vivido con aquel pensamiento negativo durante seis años, y casi la había matado.

—Dios no es el culpable, Edward, pero está ahí para ayudarnos cuando ocurre. Edward suspiró.

—Lo sé. No quería decir lo que he dicho. Es solo que estoy muy asustado.

—Lo sé, pero por el bien de Nessie, tenemos que seguir con la vida normalmente.

—Sí. Sé que tienes razón, pero no va a ser fácil.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó el pequeño hoyuelo de la barbilla.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que ser padre fuera fácil?

Edward echó un vistazo a la expresión de Bella y dejó escapar un gruñido.

—¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?

— Probablemente, pero va a tener que esperar.

—Bueno. Pero esto no tiene que esperar — dijo Edward, y la besó en los labios.

* * *

Justo después de medianoche, Bella se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas en la cama. Se quedó tumbada durante un instante, escuchando los sonidos de la casa. En algún lugar, un grifo estaba goteando. Oía el goteo del agua contra una superficie de metal. Fuera, el viento cada vez era más fuerte y las ramas del roble arañaban la ventana. El sonido de la madera contra el cristal le puso los nervios de punta. Salió de la cama preguntándose dónde habría ido Edward, y fue hacia la habitación de Nessie para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, débilmente iluminada por una lámpara de la Sirenita que había en la mesilla de noche. Dios... Seis años de la vida de su hija que apenas podía recordar. Ya no se preguntaba cómo había ocurrido aquello. Todo lo que le importaba era que los había recuperado.

Una ráfaga de viento sonó en el vestíbulo, y al mismo tiempo vio un relámpago por la ventana. Tuvo un escalofrío y cerró las cortinas para que la tormenta no despertase a Hope. Hubo otra ráfaga de viento y un trueno, pero la niña ni se inmutó. Tranquila al ver que su hija estaba bien, la tapó hasta los hombros y fue a buscar a Edward.

La planta baja de la casa estaba en sombras, pero notó una corriente de aire en los pies. Quizá se hubiera abierto alguna puerta, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Edward?

Contuvo la respiración, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Continuó andando por la casa, sintiendo más ansiedad a medida que se asomaba a cada habitación. Fue rápidamente a comprobar si él había salido por las puertas del salón a la parte de atrás, pero estaba cerrado.

La ansiedad se transformó en pánico. Se detuvo en medio de la estancia, intentando concentrarse. ¿Había ocurrido algo de lo que ella no se había dado cuenta? Edward no podía haber desaparecido sin más.

Mientras pensaba en qué otro sitio podría mirar, notó otra vez un aire frío en los pies y se dio cuenta de que la puerta principal estaba entreabierta.

Retumbó otro trueno, y mientras iba hacia la puerta, un rayo iluminó la oscuridad. En aquel breve instante, vio a alguien de pie, en el porche. Hubo otro rayo y reconoció la silueta de los hombros de Edward. Casi desmayándose del alivio, salió corriendo y se echó en sus brazos.

* * *

Había estado allí durante un tiempo que le habían parecido horas, preocupado todavía porque la seguridad de su hija había sido amenazada y estaba involucrada en una investigación policial. Bella había llorado en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormida y él había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar también. Le dolía el alma, tenía el estómago atenazado y le daba miedo cerrar los ojos. No era un hombre violento, pero no quería pensar en lo que haría si se encontrase frente a frente con el hombre que había molestado a su hija.

La tormenta que se aproximaba reflejaba sus emociones. Volvió la cara hacia el viento y levantó la barbilla. La fuerza de la ventolera casi le cortó la respiración. Justo cuando empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, oyó que se abría la puerta tras él. Se volvió y Bella salió corriendo de la casa.

La tormenta estaba sobre ellos, y aunque estaban cobijados bajo el porche, el viento hizo que la lluvia les calase la ropa y el cuerpo.

—Bella, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?

—Creía que te habías marchado.

Él giró para protegerla del agua, y la hizo correr hacia la casa. Una vez dentro, cerró y echó el cerrojo. Casi inmediatamente, ella empezó a temblar.

—Cariño... Dime lo que te pasa.

—Me desperté y no te encontré a mi lado. Creí que ya no estabas, como antes.

Edward frunció el ceño. Lo que decía no tenía sentido.

—¿Que ya no estaba? ¿Qué quieres decir con «como antes?

—Nada, no importa. Solo ámame, Edward. No me dejes.

—Ven aquí conmigo, cariño... Nunca dudes de mí, Isabella. Nunca.

Edward la tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ella estaba temblando, con el camisón calado. Edward se lo quitó.

Ella suspiró, estremeciéndose de frío y de pasión. Sintió el deseo en el vientre.

—Edward ...

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé...

La lluvia golpeó los cristales cuando él la tendió sobre la cama. Él se tumbó a su lado y ella lo abrazó.

—Te quiero, Edward. Nunca sabrás cuánto te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, cariño.

— Demuéstramelo.

Edward la besó e hizo lo que ella le pedía.

Bella vio la cabeza de Edward inclinándose hacia ella y sus labios ligeramente separados, y olió la lluvia de sus cuerpos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

No duró mucho.

No hubo preliminares. No hubo dudas. Edward se puso encima de ella y entró en su cuerpo. Bella separó las piernas y se arqueó para pegarse a él. y cuando empezó a moverse, ella lo siguió.

Fuera, la tormenta estaba terminando, pero dentro acababa de empezar. Edward había perdido la noción de todo excepto de lo que sentía dentro de Isabella. Su calor dulce rodeándolo, envolviendo cada nervio de su cuerpo, le volvía loco de ansia. Cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, su encuentro fue más allá de la pasión... llegó hasta la locura.

Bella se agarró a sus hombros salvajemente. concentrada en el calor que crecía entre sus piernas. Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera podía oír su respiración.

En su necesidad de reafirmar la fe que tenían el uno en el otro, habían transformado su desesperación y su miedo en pasión. Estaban valiéndose del placer como antídoto y habían encendido un fuego que les estaba quemando hasta los huesos.

En un instante, Bella estaba siguiendo el ritmo de Edward y al segundo siguiente comenzó a estallar en mil pedazos. Con un grito silencioso, abrazó la cintura de Edward con las piernas para mantenerlo dentro de ella, y en aquel momento, él también perdió el control. Dejó escapar un sonido gutural mientras explotaba dentro de ella, y temblando, se derrumbó.

—Oh, Edward.

—Sí... —le dijo suavemente, y la sostuvo entre sus brazos—. Isabella... mi Bella...

Temblando ligeramente por las últimas convulsiones de placer que todavía recorrían su cuerpo, ella se quedó inmóvil, disfrutando del calor y la fuerza de Edward, y de la voluptuosidad que solo él podía hacerla sentir.

—Duérmete, cariño —le susurró.

Él todavía estaba inseguro, pero la confianza que tenía en su mujer era completa, así que metió los dedos entre su pelo y cerró los ojos. Un poco después, se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Mike Newton fichó en el Savannah Memorial Hospital y se dirigió al sótano, donde estaba la sala de los empleados. Dejó el almuerzo en el refrigerador, se quitó la chaqueta, le sacudió el agua de la lluvia y la colgó en su taquilla. Después fue hacia el almacén, y unos minutos después, estaba listo para empezar su turno de limpieza en el tercer piso, en la planta de pediatría. Siempre había tenido la idea de continuar estudiando. pero había tenido que cuidar de su madre durante sus últimos años, y cuando ella había muerto, no había sido capaz de utilizar su soledad para hacer nada provechoso. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, habiéndose embarcado en el proyecto de crear su propia familia, no podía empezar a estudiar una carrera. Además, Mike tenía la creencia de que el trabajo manual era bueno para el cuerpo. Su padre era contratista de obras, y él había crecido viendo a los hombres haciendo trabajos físicos muy duros. No se consideraba inferior por limpiar los servicios y fregar el suelo, y además, el trabajo era perfecto: discreto y casi anónimo. Daba por hecho que la gente que maneja una fregona es invisible, y cuando se mudase, nadie lo echaría de menos.

Iba de habitación en habitación haciendo el trabajo para el que lo habían contratado, y las raras veces en que una enfermera se dirigía a él, era de una forma totalmente impersonal.

El día anterior había oído una conversación entre dos enfermeras y después de escuchar un momento, se había dado cuenta de que hablaban sobre él. Creían que era corto de entendederas.

Retrasado, como solía decir su madre. Pero no lo era. Lo sabía porque aquel tipo de gente no era capaz de valerse por sí mismo, y él se había valido por sí mismo y había cuidado a su madre casi durante toda su vida. Quiso decirles que estaban equivocadas, que él era capaz de cuidar a sus dos hijas, y que sabía conducir. Pero se mantuvo en silencio. No le importaba lo que pensaran.

Tomó un montón de bolsas de basura, se las enganchó en el cinturón y fue hacia la siguiente habitación. En unas pocas horas, podría volver a casa con sus niñas.

* * *

**Aquí estoy otra vez, como lo prometí. La historia se esta haciendo cada vez más densa, espero que el camino que sigue les guste tanto como a mi cuando la leí por primera vez.**

**Ahora, no sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo. Una amiga mia se viene a vivir a mi casa por unos días y creanme cuando les digo que estaré extremadamente ocupada haciendo una limpieza profunda y también intentando que se sienta comoda.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Había sido una noche muy larga. Mike Newton llegó a casa un poco después de las siete de la mañana. Estaba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir desesperadamente, pero primero tenía que darles algo de comer a sus niñas. Se recordó que anteponer las necesidades de los hijos a las propias era un sacrificio que todo buen padre debía hacer. En lugar del desayuno caliente que les daba normalmente, puso cereales con leche en dos tazones y un par de plátanos en una bandeja, tomó unas cucharas y fue hacia el sótano. Al bajar, las llamó:

—¡Niñas! Queridas, ya ha llegado papá. No pensó nada raro por el hecho de que no le contestaran, pero cuando llegó abajo y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaban en la cama, frunció el ceño.

—Chicas, el desayuno. Os he puesto vuestros cereales preferidos.

Una de ellas gimió cuando él dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y fue hacia las camitas. Apartó las mantas y empezó a moverlas para que se despertaran.

—Chicas, despertad. El desayuno está preparado.

Jane gimoteó pero no abrió los ojos. Bree se dio la vuelta cuando sintió que la tocaba. Algo no iba bien. Nunca se habían comportado así antes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenían las mejillas muy rojas y le puso la mano a Jane en la frente. Estaba muy caliente. Cuando comprobó la temperatura de Bree, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Estaba aún más caliente. Le entró pánico.

Oh, Dios, no.

Aquello no formaba parte del plan. Sus niñas estaban enfermas, y no podía llevarlas al médico. Las autoridades averiguarían que las había adoptado y se las quitarían. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

* * *

Bella se despertó lentamente, volviendo de un sueño profundo poco a poco, recordando el pánico que había sentido al pensar que Edward había desaparecido. Después lo había encontrado en la entrada de la casa, como un centinela. Se estremeció al revivir cómo habían hecho el amor. Oía el agua de la ducha correr en el baño de al lado y cerró los ojos, imaginándose su cuerpo perfecto, mojado entre el vapor. Antes de que pudiera dejarse llevar por el deseo de unirse a él, oyó que se abría la puerta de su habitación. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Nessie, que asomaba la cabecita. Vio a Edward en la hija que había tenido, y aquello hizo el amor que sentía por ella incluso más intenso.

—Hola, bonita... Te has despertado terriblemente temprano.

—Mami. ¿puedo tomar gofres para el desayuno?

Bella sonrió.

—Puedo tomar gofres, por favor.

Nessie arqueó las cejas para expresar su confusión.

— Eso es lo que te he preguntado. Creí que tú lo sabias.

Bella soltó una carcajada y apartó la manta.

—¿Quieres venir a la cama conmigo un ratito?

— ¿Pero vamos a comer gofres?

—Claro.

—¿Con mantequilla de cacahuetes y mermelada en vez de sirope?

—Si tú puedes comértelos así, yo puedo hacerlos.

—¡Bieeen! —exclamó Nessie, y trepó a la cama con Bella y el conejito de una oreja en los brazos.

—¿Por qué los niños no duermen hasta tarde los domingos? —murmuró Bella, más para ella que para Nessie, mientras la acurrucaba a su lado.

Nessie miró a su madre como si se hubiera vuelto loca por hacer una pregunta tan tonta.

—Porque si no, nos perderíamos los mejores dibujos animados —dijo, apuntando con el dedo hacia la televisión—. ¿Puedo ver los dibujos hasta que papá salga de la ducha?

—¿Por favor?

Nessie sonrió.

—Por favor.

—¿Por favor qué? —preguntó Bella.

—No lo sé —dijo Nessie, y de repente sonrió—. ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Puedo tomar gofres y ver los dibujos, por favor?

Bella la abrazó fuerte mientras la niña se reía muy alto.

—Sí, puedes, chiquitina —tomó el mando de la televisión y buscó el canal—. Bueno. Un ratito, y después abajo a desayunar, ¿de acuerdo?

Nessie asintió, totalmente concentrada en los personajes que aparecían en la pantalla.

—Eh —dijo Edward mientras salía del baño—. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga la suerte de encontrarme a mis dos chicas preferidas en mi cama?

Antes de que Nessie pudiera contestar, se abalanzó sobre ella entre gritos y risas.

Bella se escapó, tomó la ropa y se fue al baño. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, se vistió rápidamente y se puso una coleta. Se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de que se había roto una uña, y entonces cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. No había forma humana de explicar lo que sintió de repente o cómo lo supo, pero lo supo de igual forma. Se volvió y se miró en el espejo. Sintió curiosidad por saber si su aspecto era diferente.

Pero su apariencia era exactamente la misma. Seguía teniendo el pelo largo, de color caramelo oscuro, ojos café y el rostro delgado, y los labios ligeramente enrojecidos por la pasión de los besos de la noche anterior. Y seguía estando un poco delgada.

Pero sabía que aquello cambiaría.

Se acercó al espejo y apoyó la palma de la mano en el espejo, y después sobre su vientre. La noche anterior había sido mágica. Edward y ella habían hecho el amor, y habían engendrado un hijo.

Se estremeció de repente, incómoda por aquel fuerte presentimiento, incluso aunque un niño de los dos sería una bendición, había otras muchas cosas en las que centrar su atención en aquel momento. Lo primero era la seguridad de Nessie.

Un rato después, el primer gofre estaba saliendo de la sartén. Oía las risas de Nessie y los comentarios de Edward sobre los dibujos animados. que le llegaban de la habitación. Bella sonrió al poner la mesa. Empezó a pensar en las cosas que tenía que hacer. Llevar los trajes de Edward a la tintorería y hacer la compra. Pero a pesar de tener que hacer las tareas de la casa, nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Solo tenía que acordarse de lo vacía que estaba su vida para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Mami... ¿Ya está mi gofre?

—Casi —respondió Bella mientras Nessie se sentaba en su silla—. ¿Dónde está papá?

—Justo detrás de ti —dijo Edward, al entrar en la cocina. La levantó en brazos y le dio un beso profundo delante de Nessie.

La niña se rió.

—Papá es divertido.

—Papá hace que a mamá le tiemblen las rodillas —le susurró Bella, con cuidado de que solo él pudiera oírla.

Edward sonrió.

—Dame otra oportunidad... Todavía puedo hacerlo mejor.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mi gofre!

Bella se salió de los brazos de Edward y tomó la sartén.

—Un gofre... ¡Marchando!

—¿Con mantequilla de cacahuetes y mermelada de fresa?

—Por supuesto. ¿Es que hay otro modo?

—Ojalá lo haya —murmuró Edward, y se sirvió una taza de café antes de sentarse.

Bella puso el gofre en el plato y empezó a prepararlo como Nessie quería. Cuando lo llevaba hacia la mesa, le pareció que había hecho aquello cientos de veces.

—Mmm, mami. Siempre haces los mejores desayunos del mundo —dijo Nessie, y le dio el primer mordisco.

—¿Siempre? —preguntó Bella.

—Que yo recuerde, sí.

«Que ella recuerde». Bella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y empezó a poner mantequilla en la sartén para hacer otro gofre. No quería que nadie viese que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy, cariño? —le preguntó Edward.

— Para empezar, llevar la ropa a la tintorería e ir al supermercado.

—Nessie y yo podemos ir a la tintorería y comprar el fertilizante para el jardín en el vivero. Tú mientras haces la compra, y se supone que todos llegaremos a casa al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué te parece la organización?

Bella suspiró y sonrió.

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias.

Edward le guiñó un ojo a su hija.

— Es un placer, ¿verdad, Nessie?

—Sí, nosotros te ayudaremos, mami. Somos tus mejores ayudantes, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —dijo Bella—. No sé lo que haría sin ti... Sin los dos.

Le sirvió a Nessie un vaso de zumo, se lo llevó hasta la mesa y le acarició el pelo. Le temblaban las manos cuando se retiró a hacer el siguiente gofre, porque sabía perfectamente cómo era estar sin ellos. Solo que ellos nunca lo entenderían.

* * *

Mike Newton bajó al piso donde estaba la sala de personal y fue directamente a su taquilla. Era su día libre, pero nadie le prestaría atención a aquel detalle. Su horario de trabajo era algo insignificante en un lugar donde todos tenían sus propias preocupaciones. Se puso rápidamente el mono de trabajo con su identificación y tomó un cubo y una fregona por si acaso alguien lo interrogaba. Fue hacia la planta de pediatría. La farmacia principal del hospital estaba en otra planta, pero en cada una había una provisión de ciertos medicamentos, y él sabía dónde estaban. Todo lo que necesitaba era causar un imprevisto y tomar lo que necesitaba. Nadie se daría cuenta. Había oído a algunas enfermeras hablar sobre una epidemia de gripe y había decidido que eso era lo que les ocurría a las niñas. También recordaba lo suficiente de su niñez como para saber qué era lo que recetaba el médico en aquellos casos.

Unos momentos después, salió del ascensor en la tercera planta, se detuvo un momento para localizar al personal de servicio, y esperó hasta que el pasillo estuvo vacío. Sin dudarlo, accionó la alarma de incendios y se deslizó dentro de la salita de lavandería, sabiendo que desalojarían en pocos instantes. En medio de la confusión, podría hacer lo que quería. Desde luego, se darían cuenta de que habían desaparecido algunas medicinas, pero como él fichaba a las siete de la mañana, estaría fuera de toda sospecha.

En cuanto dejó de oír pasos y las voces de las enfermeras desalojando la planta, se metió la identificación en el bolsillo y salió. Se cruzó con dos enfermeras más al correr hacia la sala de farmacia, pero tal y como había imaginado, no le prestaron ninguna atención. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al meterse detrás del mostrador y pasar a la sala de farmacia.

Abrió fácilmente el armario y tomó una botella de penicilina. De repente, recordó el brazalete que llevaba Bree. Era alérgica a la penicilina. Su madre también lo era, así que sabía que tenía que tomar un sustituto. Después de mirar las estanterías, tomó diferentes ampollas de antibióticos y se las metió al bolsillo. Volvió a colocarlo todo tal y como estaba y al salir de la sala agarró varias jeringuillas. Después se dirigió hacia las escaleras que había al final del pasillo.

En unos minutos, su mono de trabajo estaba en la taquilla, y salió del edificio justo cuando llegaban los primeros camiones de bomberos. Un cuarto de hora después estaba aparcando en el garaje de casa. Entró y bajó corriendo al sótano.

Sintió pánico al ver que las niñas ni siquiera se habían movido. Puso los antibióticos en dos jeringuillas y corrió al lado de las camitas con el corazón en la boca. Respiraban profundamente y tenían la cara muy roja. Pensó que si no hacía nada se pondrían peor. Incluso podrían morir. Todavía estaba intentando decidir qué hacer cuando Jane se dio la vuelta y empezó a llorar,

—Tengo mucho calor. Quiero a mi mami. Por favor, quiero ir con mi mamá.

Aquello fue lo que le hizo decidirse.

Mike apretó la mandíbula y tomó la primera jeringuilla. Recordó que el área donde se pinchaba tenía que ser desinfectaba, así que tomó algodón y alcohol del baño de las niñas y volvió al lado de Jane.

Nunca le había puesto una inyección a nadie. Iba a pincharle en el brazo y recordó que los brazos de los niños eran muy delgados. No había suficiente músculo. Tenía que hacerlo en una cadera.

La niña empezó a protestar cuando él le subió el borde del camisón.

—No, no —dijo Mike—. Papá lo siente, pero tiene que hacer esto.

La frotó con el algodón impregnado en alcohol y la pinchó, rogando que aquello fuera lo correcto.

La niña gritó cuando el antibiótico entró. Fue un chillido agudo y alto que le aguijoneó la conciencia. Se dijo a sí mismo que el grito era por el dolor de la aguja y no porque fuera una sobredosis de antibiótico. Pero no podía estar seguro hasta que pasara algún tiempo.

Temblando, retiró la aguja y la dejó a un lado. Tomó una jeringuilla limpia, puso una dosis del otro antibiótico para Bree y se lo inyectó. El hecho de que ni siquiera reaccionase ante el dolor le asustó aún más.

Una vez que les hubo administrado las medicinas, tomó un recipiente con agua fría y empezó a humedecerles la cabeza y los brazos. Después, les puso camisones limpios y se sentó a su lado en una de las camas, hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

Convencido de que había hecho todo lo que podía, tomó el desayuno que no habían tocado y las medicinas y subió. Como siempre, cerró la puerta del sótano con llave y puso la alfombra. Pero aquella fue la primera vez que se sintió culpable desde que había «adoptado» a las niñas.

Se había tomado mucho trabajo para asegurarse de que la habitación estaría bien ventilada e iluminada, y la había llenado de juguetes y entretenimientos. Pero seguía siendo un sótano. Y, no importaba cómo intentase justificarlo, no era sano que un niño creciera bajo tierra. En su intento de tener una familia, había pensado más en él mismo que en las niñas. Debería haberles proporcionado una habitación más saludable. Tenía que enfrentarse con su forma de hacer las cosas y mejorarlas.

Puso los antibióticos en el refrigerador y tiró el desayuno a la basura. Aunque su cuerpo le pedía unas horas de sueño a gritos, tenía que hacer muchas cosas antes de poder dormir. La primera era comprar comida que pudiera engatusar a dos niñas enfermas.

Se tomó un par de pastillas para mantenerse despierto y empezó a hacer la lista de la compra. La primera cosa que apuntó fue sopa. Cuando era niño, su madre le daba sopa, y ella siempre hacía lo correcto.

Cuando terminó la lista, bajó a comprobar cómo estaban las niñas. Parecía que descansaban un poco más tranquilas. Satisfecho de haber hecho lo que debía, subió rápidamente las escaleras. y salió hacia el supermercado.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock estaba sentado en su escritorio, estudiando el dibujo del hombre de los dientes separados. Todos los policías del turno de noche habían llevado una copia consigo, y aunque él pensaba que era una hipótesis poco probable, esperaba que le dieran alguna noticia aquella mañana. Pero cuando llegó a su mesa y no encontró nada, excepto unos cuantos mensajes de teléfono respecto a otros casos, perdió toda esperanza. Disgustado, tomó una taza de café. Algo le dijo que aquel día necesitaría una dosis extra de cafeína.

Un poco después, había contestado a todas las llamadas y estaba terminando algo de trabajo administrativo cuando se fijó otra vez en el dibujo. Lo tomó en la mano y maldijo en silencio. Cuanto más lo miraba, menos creía en aquella posibilidad. Solo porque un hombre se acercara demasiado a una niña en público no quería decir que él fuera el responsable de la desaparición de las otras dos. El mundo estaba lleno de pervertidos. Esperar que aquel era el que estaban buscando era demasiado.

Sintió tensión en los músculos de la cara. Tenía que encontrar alguna pista para resolver aquel caso, y pronto. Tenía que encontrar a las niñas. Quizá entonces pudiera volver a dormir.

* * *

Bella se quedó en la puerta diciéndoles adiós a Edward y a Nessie, y después entró apresuradamente a tomar su bolso. Edward le había prometido a la niña un paseo por el parque aquella tarde, y Bella también quería ir. Tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida le había enseñado lo precioso que era cada instante, y lo rápidamente que se podía perder todo.

Miró por última vez al vestíbulo, salió y cerró con llave. Poco después, estaba aparcando en el supermercado. No tenía nada más importante en la cabeza que qué cereales comprar.

* * *

Mike Newton estaba en el supermercado, pensando si era mejor comprar sopa deshidratada o enlatada. Pensó que ojalá su madre todavía estuviera viva. Ella hubiera sabido qué tipo de sopa prefieren los niños enfermos.

Una mujer con dos pequeños dio la vuelta a las estanterías donde él estaba. La vio venir y sopesó la posibilidad de pedirle consejo, pero los niños estaban causando mucho escándalo, así que no lo hizo. Se quedó perplejo cuando oyó el grito agudo que les dio a los niños para que se callasen. Había sido una buena decisión no hablar con ella. Probablemente, no tendría nada que decir.

Frustrado, tomó una lata de sopa de pollo y empezó a leer las instrucciones. Calentar y comer, parecía bastante fácil. Quizá aquello funcionara. Echó seis latas en el carro y siguió andando lentamente por los pasillos; tomó un paquete de pan tostado, sirope de manzana y barquillos de vainilla.

Iba hacia la caja cuando recordó que no había tomado leche ni zumo. Al torcer una esquina rápidamente. se topó con una mujer morena muy guapa. Los carros chocaron ligeramente y cada uno de ellos siguió en dirección contraria.

—¡Oh! Perdóneme —dijo Mike, y sonrió con timidez—. Estas cosas deberían llevar sirenas, ¿verdad?

Bella iba a disculparse también por su falta de atención cuando se fijó en su sonrisa. Sabía que él estaba esperando una respuesta, pero no podía hablar. Solo podía mirar los espacios que tenía entre los dientes.

—Señora..., ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Mike, pensando que debía de haberla golpeado más fuerte de lo que había creído.

Bella pestañeó.

—Eh... sí, estoy bien.

Respiró hondo, intentando que se le calmaran los latidos del corazón mientras lo miraba a la cara. Era un hombre muy delgado con el pelo rubio, casi amarillo, los ojos muy redondos y los dientes graciosos. Una cara de payaso. Tal y como Nessie lo había descrito.

Mike frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella mujer? La miró atentamente, y se dio cuenta de que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Se encogió de hombros y siguió empujando el carro.

—Entonces me voy —dijo—. Tengo que irme a casa con mis hijas. No están muy bien.

Rodeó a Bella con el carro y fue hacia los congelados.

El corazón de Bella le saltaba en el pecho. Revolvió en el bolso buscando el móvil. Lo sacó de un tirón y marcó el número de la oficina de Edward con los dedos temblorosos. Se equivocó dos veces y tuvo que volver a empezar. Para cuando lo consiguió le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y contó los pitidos del teléfono, rogando que su marido contestase.

Mike Newton puso la leche en el carro y se dirigió hacia los zumos cuando recordó dónde había visto a aquella mujer. En el colegio, recogiendo a la niña que iba a adoptar. Pero ella no lo había visto a él, así que no tenía sentido que se hubiera quedado mirándolo de aquella manera.

Puso el zumo en el carro y anduvo hacia la caja. Entre las estanterías, volvió a verla otra vez. Estaba en el mismo lugar, hablando por el teléfono móvil. Aquello no fue lo que le puso sobre alarma. Lo supo cuando ella levantó la cara y lo miró. El miedo que reflejaba su expresión, era asombroso No entendía por qué, pero ella lo conocía.

El teléfono todavía estaba sonando y Bella estaba intentando pensar dónde podría estar Edward en aquel momento, cuando vio al hombre observándola desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

—Oh, Dios, oh, Dios —murmuró, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces reaccionó. Jasper. Debería estar llamando a Jasper Whitlock, y no a Edward. Colgó y llamó a la policía.

—Departamento de Policía de Savannah, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Es alguna emergencia?

—Soy Isabella Cullen. Estoy en el Vinter's Supermarket y necesito que le diga al detective Jasper Whitlock que el hombre al que está buscando está aquí.

—Señora... ¿Está usted en peligro?

—No, no creo —respondió Bella, y miró de nuevo hacia arriba. El hombre había desaparecido—. Oh, no.

—¿Señora?

—Se ha ido —dijo Bella. Dejó el carro en mitad del pasillo y empezó a correr hacia la puerta del supermercado. Si él se iba antes de que llegara la policía, no podría decirles en qué dirección se había marchado.

—¿Quién se ha ido, señora?

—¡El hombre! ¡El hombre! —farfulló Bella, reprimiendo el deseo de gritar—. ¡Dígaselo a Jasper Whitlock! ¡Por favor! Él sabe a quién me refiero.

—Sí, señora, ya le hemos pasado su mensaje, pero necesito que se quede al teléfono.

—Sí, sí, estoy aquí —dijo Bella, y se saltó toda la cola para salir hasta la puerta, con el teléfono fuertemente apretado contra la oreja.

Se quedó parada enfrente del supermercado, mirando hacia el aparcamiento ansiosamente, sin darse cuenta de que Mike Newton la estaba vigilando desde su furgoneta. Había echado la compra en la parte de atrás y estaba a punto de marcharse rápidamente cuando vio a la mujer salir de la tienda con el teléfono todavía en la mano. En aquel momento, acabó de convencerse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Su primer impulso fue el de escapar, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejarla allí. La forma en que miraba a su alrededor le hizo pensar que estaba esperando a la policía, y aquello no le dejó elección. Sabía que los cristales tintados de la camioneta lo ocultarían hasta que abriera la puerta delantera, así que condujo directamente hacia ella.

Bella estaba frenética, segura de que lo había perdido.

—Por favor —le dijo al policía que estaba al teléfono—. ¿Se lo ha dicho al detective Whitlock? Si no se dan prisa va a ser demasiado tarde.

—Sí, señora, ha recibido el mensaje. Van de camino. Quédese donde está hasta que lleguen los coches, ¿de acuerdo?

Frustrada, Bella se alejó un poco de la puerta del supermercado, buscando al hombre entre los coches que estaban aparcados. Una camioneta blanca se dirigía hacia ella, y se detuvo justo a su lado. Oyó que se abría la puerta, y después los pasos del conductor, que rodeaba el vehículo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba cara a cara con el hombre. Intentó echar a correr, pero él la agarró por las muñecas.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡Socorro, que alguien me ayude!

Le clavó las uñas en el brazo, intentando que la soltase, pero él le pegó un puñetazo y perdió el conocimiento. Cayó al suelo y se golpeó el codo y la barbilla. Unos segundos después, él la arrastró hacia la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, la metió dentro y salió a toda velocidad.

El teléfono móvil se quedó en la acera, al lado de su bolso. Una cajera, que lo había visto todo, salió corriendo del supermercado y contestó al policía que estaba al otro lado de la línea, preguntado si había ocurrido algo.

—¡Sí! —gritó la cajera—. La mujer con la que estaba hablando ha sido secuestrada por un hombre con una furgoneta blanca. Por favor, dése prisa. Se están alejando.

* * *

**La trama se hace más densa! Pobre Bella, imaginense encontrarse con el hombre que molesto a tu hija de esta manera...**

** Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar, ya que sus comentarios hacen que postee más rapido los capitulo**

**Hasta la próxima, y Feliz Año!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Edward paró enfrente de su casa y aparcó. Miró al asiento de atrás. Nessie estaba dormida. Salió del coche y fue hacia la puerta de la casa. Abrió y volvió por la niña. Esta se despertó.

—Papi, ¿hemos llegado?

—Sí, cariño, estamos en casa.

—Quiero mi conejito —dijo ella, casi sin abrir los ojos.

—Puedes echar la siesta con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, sin responder.

Edward sonreía mientras la subía por las escaleras hacia su cuarto. La acostó y le puso el conejito entre los brazos.

Se quedó allí, mirándola, hasta que la niña se quedó profundamente dormida. Después volvió al coche para sacar la compra. Justo cuando estaba saliendo de la casa, vio el coche de Jasper Whitlock, que paraba detrás del suyo. Sonrió y lo saludó con la mano, pero Jasper no correspondió a su sonrisa. Instantáneamente, una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Edward. Pero no se imaginaba las noticias que Jasper tenía que darle.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Jasper suspiró. En días como aquellos, deseaba haberse hecho sacerdote, tal y como su madre quería, en vez de haber seguido los pasos de su padre y haberse convertido en detective.

—Han secuestrado a Bella—dijo. Edward sintió que lo traspasaba el dolor. Dio un paso hacia atrás y señaló a Jasper.

—No, estás confundido. Acaba de ir al supermercado. Va a volver ahora. Entra y nos tomaremos un café mientras...

Jasper agarró a Edward por el brazo, casi agitándolo para hacer que comprendiera.

— Ella estaba hablando con la policía cuando ocurrió. Dijo que había visto al hombre al que estamos buscando en el supermercado. No sé exactamente qué ha ocurrido, pero debe de haberla oído y le ha debido de entrar pánico.

Edward gimió, y se derrumbó contra su coche.

—Tienes que haberte equivocado.

—No es un error —dijo Jasper—. Ojalá lo fuera, pero tenemos un testigo. Una cajera lo ha visto todo. Cuando salió de la tienda, ya había ocurrido. Sabemos que tiene una furgoneta blanca. Tenemos las tres primeras cifras de la matrícula y la descripción que nos dio Nessie.

—¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto?

—Creo que ha sido el hombre que ha secuestrado a las niñas.

—¿Pero por qué se ha llevado a Bella?

—¿Quién sabe? Algo lo ha puesto sobre alerta y se la ha llevado. Quizá se haya dado cuenta de que podía identificarlo.

Edward palideció.

—Si eso es lo que piensa, la matará.

A Jasper se le encogió el estómago.

—No sé lo que estará pensando, pero no sabe nada del dibujo.

Edward agarró a Jasper del hombro.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo público ahora mismo! Si se enteran los medios de comunicación, entonces se dará cuenta de que ella no es la única que lo sabe. No querrá matarla.

—Ya lo he hecho —respondió Jasper—. Lo hemos difundido hace media hora, en el momento en que supimos lo de Bella. No nos arriesgaremos a que le pase algo, aunque el hombre pueda huir.

Edward tenía la visión borrosa.

—Esto no puede ser cierto.

—Lo siento... Lo siento mucho.

Edward se quedó allí, con la cabeza inclinada. Jasper pensó que estaba llorando, pero entonces miró hacia arriba.

—Si le hace daño, lo mataré.

Jasper entendía perfectamente a Edward, pero su deber como policía era persuadirlo.

—No puedes pensar eso. Tienes una hija.

Edward le puso a Jasper el dedo sobre el pecho, y le dijo en voz muy baja.

—Escúchame. Si la hace llorar, me suplicará que lo mate antes de que acabe con él —se volvió y se fue hacia la casa.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Voy a llamar a mis padres para que se lleven a Nessie, y después voy a buscar a mi mujer.

—Demonios, Cullen, eres abogado. Sabes que tienes que dejarle esto a la policía.

—Entonces encuéntralo tú antes que yo —respondió Edward, y cerró de un portazo.

* * *

Bella se despertó en una cama extraña. El golpe que el hombre le había dado en la cara le dolía y tenía la cadera y el hombro magullados. Al incorporarse en la cama, sintió terror, el hombre la estaba mirando fijamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, o qué le habría hecho mientras ella estaba inconsciente, pero la mirada de sus ojos le daba ganas de vomitar,

—¿Quién es usted?

—Me llamo Michael Newton.

—Muy bien, Mike... Necesito saber por qué está haciendo esto.

El sonrió. Bella se estremeció.

—Todo va a ir bien, ¿sabes?

Bella tuvo otro escalofrío. El tono calmado de su voz parecía obsceno, al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

—Lo mejor sería que me dejara ir a casa con mi familia.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Esta es tu familia. Estás en casa ahora. Te vas a acostumbrar muy pronto. Tengo un buen trabajo y yo cuidaré de ti y de nuestras hijas.

Bella se quedó anonadada. No era suficiente con que aquel hombre fuera un criminal. Además estaba loco. Tuvo ganas de llorar, de gritar la injusticia que era arrancarla de su familia cuando acababa de recuperarla, pero algo le dijo que Mike Newton no toleraría muy bien un ataque de pánico.

—Mire, señor Newton, yo...

—No soy el señor Newton. Llámame Mike. Y tú te llamas Jessica. Era el nombre de mi madre. Yo quería mucho a mi madre. Estaría orgullosa de saber que te llamas igual que ella.

—Me llamo Bella, no Jessica. No puedo ser la madre de sus hijas porque ya soy la madre de otra niña. Tengo una hija, Mike. Se va a preocupar mucho.

—Yo tengo dos hijas que necesitan una madre —señaló por encima del hombro de Bella—. No han estado bien últimamente. Míralo tú misma. Te necesitan mucho más que tu hija. Sus medicinas están sobre la mesa. Yo ya les he puesto una inyección hoy, pero tú tienes que bañarlas y darles de comer. Te las dejo.

Bella gimió y se dio la vuelta. Por primera vez desde que había recobrado el sentido se dio cuenta de que había otra camita contra la pared. Oyó un ruido metálico y se volvió de nuevo para descubrir que el hombre había desaparecido y la puerta de arriba se había cerrado. Subió corriendo las escaleras, gritándole que volviera y que la dejara salir. La puerta era muy pesada y obviamente, la había cerrado desde arriba. Por mucho que empujase, no se abriría. Nessie y Edward ya habrían vuelto a casa de los recados, y cuando se dieran cuenta de que ella no volvía, se pondrían muy nerviosos.

Recorrió con los dedos los bordes de la puerta, intentando encontrar algún punto débil para poder forzarla y salir, pero el hombre había sido muy concienzudo. Solo notó el acero, frío y suave.

—¡No puede hacer esto! —murmuró dando golpes en la puerta—. ¡Déjeme salir! ¡Socorro!

—Nunca viene nadie excepto él.

Al oír otra voz, Bella se dio la vuelta. Había una niña debajo de ella, tan parecida a Nessie que le dio un escalofrío. Pensando en lo cerca que había estado su hija de caer en las garras de aquel hombre, respiró hondo y bajó los escalones. Si es lo tenía que suceder, gracias a Dios que le había ocurrido a ella y no a su niña. Se puso de rodillas y le apartó a la pequeña un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Cariño... ¿es tu padre?

La niña frunció el ceño.

—No. Mi papá es muy bueno. Oh Dios...

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—No. Muchas noches, supongo.

Bella intentó imaginarse cómo habrían sido aquellas noches.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jane—señaló la otra cama—. Ella es Bree, pero no habla.

Bella reprimió un gemido. Eran las dos niñas desaparecidas. Dios santo, después de todo estaban vivas. Le tocó la frente a Jane. Estaba seca y caliente.

—Ha dicho que estabais enfermas.

La niña asintió. Le tembló el labio inferior y se puso a llorar.

—Quiero ir con mi mamá.

—Lo sé, cariño —le dijo Bella suavemente. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

La tumbó y le acarició la mejilla. Después se volvió hacia la otra niña. Estaba tumbada en el lado de la cama que estaba contra la pared, con la mirada fija en una mancha que había en el techo. Cuando Bella le tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Bree. ¿Te llamas así?

—No va a hablar contigo. No habla con nadie —dijo Jane, y tosió.

La tos retumbó en el pequeño pecho de la niña. Había una caja de pañuelos de papel y jarabe en la mesilla de noche. Bella tomó la botella.

—¿Qué te parece si tomas un poco de jarabe para la tos? —le preguntó—. Es de sabor de fresa. ¿Te gusta la fresa?

Jane asintió y se incorporó en la cama mientras Bella ponía una dosis de jarabe en una cuchara de plástico. Jane se lo tomó sin hacer ningún comentario y Bella se preguntó qué otras cosas habrían tenido que soportar sin ninguna queja.

—Bree también tiene tos — le dijo Jane.

—Entonces le daremos un poco a ella también, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió y observo atentamente cómo Bella tomaba a la otra niña en brazos y la levantaba un poco para darle la medicina.

—Trágalo, cariño —le pidió Bella. Bree abrió la boca y se lo tragó. Cuando Bella le quitó el brazo de los hombros y volvió a tumbarla, parecía tan pequeña contra las sábanas que se le partió el corazón.

—Venid aquí, pequeñas. Todo va a ir bien — dijo Bella , y se sentó en la cama con ellas. Las abrazó fuerte—. Estoy aquí. No dejaré que os haga daño nunca más.

—Quiero irme a casa —susurró Jane.

—Yo también, cariño, yo también.

* * *

Carlisle y Esme Cullen estaban haciendo lo que podían para ocultarle el horror del secuestro de Bella a su nieta. Por petición de Edward, se la iban a llevar a su casa a pasar el fin de semana, y Nessie estaba tan entusiasmada que no se había dado cuenta de que Bella no había vuelto del supermercado. Pero cuando ya tenía todas sus cosas preparadas para irse, la mencionó.

—Papi, quiero decirle adiós a mamá.

Edward intentó que no se le saltaran las lágrimas. Tomó a Nessie en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

—Yo se lo diré de tu parte, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, y le besó la mejilla. Nessie sonrió.

—Sí. Y dale esto, también —dijo, y le sopló un beso de la palma de la mano. Edward hizo como que lo atrapaba en el aire y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Después la abrazó de nuevo y la dejó en el suelo.

—A mami le va a encantar —le dijo—. Se lo voy a dar, no te preocupes —miró a sus padres, que también estaban intentando mantener la sonrisa—. Os llamaré.

Carlisle asintió. Esme no fue capaz de articular palabra. Se limitó a agarrar la bolsa y tomó a Nessie de la mano.

—Estamos en el coche —dijo. Carlisle se quedó detrás. Era consciente de que su hijo estaba al límite.

—Edward... lo siento. No sé qué decir para hacer que te sientas mejor.

—No hay nada que decir.

—Por favor, no cometas ninguna imprudencia. Deja que la policía haga su trabajo.

Edward tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué pensarías si esto le hubiera ocurrido a mamá?

Carlisle suspiró.

— Recuerda que tienes una hija.

—Se merece tener dos padres, papá, no solo a mí.

— Solo te digo que tengas precaución —le advirtió Carlisle.

—No es el momento de tener precaución. Tengo que encontrarla, o no merecerá la pena vivir.

— ¿Ni siquiera por Nessie?

—No, papá... por Nessie. Ella necesita a Bella tanto como yo, o más. No sé cuánto va a durar esto, pero quiero agradeceros a mamá y a ti que la cuidéis.

A Carlisle se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— No necesito que me des las gracias. Llámanos.

Edward acompañó a su padre a la puerta, y se quedó allí saludándolos con la mano hasta que se marcharon.

En cuanto se quedó solo, fue hacia su despacho. No podía pensar en lo que le estaba pasando a Bella, o se volvería loco. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse allí de brazos cruzados mientras otros buscaban a la razón más importante de su vida. Whitlock había dicho que el hombre que la había secuestrado era el mismo que había visto Nessie. Eso no podía significar nada bueno; probablemente el hombre sabía que la policía lo había descubierto. Y también quería decir que la vida de Bella estaba colgando de un hilo. Suspiró profundamente y se pasó las manos por la cara.

—Dios... por favor, no te la lleves de mi lado. Antes de que pudiera terminar la plegaria, sonó el teléfono. Lo descolgó inmediatamente, rogando porque fuera Bella.

—¿Sí?

—¿Edward Cullen?

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, y tartamudeó al contestar.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Señor Cullen, ¿cuánto paga por las llamadas interurbanas?

Edward miró el teléfono sin dar crédito y estampó el auricular contra la mesa. Después tomó un pisapapeles y lo lanzó contra la chimenea. Hizo un agujero en los ladrillos del muro.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Le había soltado a Jasper una fanfarronería, pero la verdad era que no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Se derrumbó en el escritorio, paseando la mirada por la habitación, esperando un milagro. Estuvo allí, sin moverse, durante varios minutos, con la mente en blanco. Lo único que sentía era un pánico que lo aplastaba.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando una pequeña fotografía enmarcada que estaba colgada en la pared. Cuando, por fin, prestó atención ha lo que había estado mirando, descolgó el teléfono. Necesitaba algo más que un milagro para encontrar a Isabella. Necesitaba ayuda, y de alguien que no tendría ningún escrúpulo en romper la ley.

* * *

Emmett McCarty dejó el arma y el cinturón sobre su escritorio, se sentó y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla soltando un suspiro. Le dolía la cabeza y hubiera dado el sueldo de un mes por un bistec bien grueso y un masaje.

El letrero que colgaba de su puerta rezaba Investigaciones McCarty, pero él lo consideraba engañoso. Los tres últimos casos de los que se había hecho cargo habían sido más bien una cacería. Había tenido que perseguir a un adúltero y atrapar a dos hombres que habían violado la libertad bajo fianza. Ganar dinero estaba bien, muy bien, pero aquella forma de vida cada vez le resultaba más difícil.

Miró la hora y descolgó el teléfono. Decía mucho de su vida personal que el primer número que aparecía en la memoria fuera el de su corredor de apuestas.

—Harrison, soy Emmett. Quiero apostar quinientos por Merlin's Pride en la quinta carrera.

—Maldito seas, Emmett. Todavía me debes dinero de la última vez que perdiste. ¿Por qué piensas que voy a ser tan estúpido como para repetir?

Emmett sonrió y giró la silla hacia la ventana. Su oficina no estaba situada exactamente en la ruta turística de la ciudad, pero se adecuaba a sus propósitos. La discreción era impagable. Cuanto menos conocido fuera, mejor haría su trabajo. Se pasó los dedos entre el pelo, demasiado largo, para apartárselo de la cara. Después tomó unos cacahuetes que había sobre la mesa, se echó dos en la boca y continuó hablando.

—Mira, Harrison, sabes muy bien que tú todavía me debes lo de aquel tipo que se había escapado sin pagarte. Encontrarlo me proporciona un crédito de mil quinientos dólares contigo, y voy a gastarme un poco hoy.

A Emmett le llegó, a través de la línea, una retahíla de maldiciones. Sonrió y se lanzó otro par de cacahuetes en la boca, mientras su corredor continuaba jurando.

—Eh, Harrison. ¿Vas a terminar?

—¿Te importa? —farfulló el tipo.

—Sí —respondió Emmett—. Sabes que me importa lo que pienses.

—Idiota.

— ¿Todavía sigues en la misma página?

—Sí. Tengo el libro en las rodillas. ¿Quieres que siga?

—Es suficiente —contestó Emmett. y cortó al hombre al oír que sonaba otra llamada en el teléfono—. Tengo una llamada. Haz mi apuesta.

Colgó y volvió a contestar.

—Investigaciones McCarty.

—Emmett, necesito que me ayudes.

Emmett se puso de pie al instante, pisando los cacahuetes que se le habían caído al suelo.

—¿Edward?

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Han secuestrado a Bella.

—¿Secuestrada? ¡Dios mío'

— Ayúdame.

—¿Estás en casa?

—Sí.

—Voy para allá.

* * *

Mike Newton estaba roncando. El sonido de sus propios ronquidos lo despertó, pero no completamente. Rodó por la cama y unos segundos después, se le resbaló el brazo y tocó el suelo, a unos pocos centímetros del techo del sótano. Se movió ligeramente y después se acomodó, lleno de confianza porque su familia estaba muy cerca. Había puesto el despertador a las cuatro de la tarde, para tener tiempo suficiente para preparar la cena. Las niñas estarían perfectamente con la mujer que había llevado. La pequeña Jane tenía razón. Los niños enfermos necesitaban una madre. Suspiró, se humedeció los labios y volvió a dormirse.

* * *

Bella tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos. Solo con pensar en que el hombre bajara al sótano y la encontrara dormida y vulnerable, se ponía enferma de miedo. Las niñas estaban todavía en sus brazos. Al menos, parecía que la fiebre estaba remitiendo.

Incluso en sueños, Jane se aferraba a Bella con desesperación, apretando con los dedos la tela de su camisa. La otra niña. la que Jane llamaba Bree, estaba muy quieta. Bella se imaginaba el horror por el que había pasado. Había sido la primera criatura secuestrada. Había estado sola en aquel lugar, sufriendo el infierno que aquel hombre hubiera querido. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría soportado antes de esconderse como lo había hecho. Un niño que no era capaz de llorar estaba demasiado cerca de la muerte.

Bella la abrazó tiernamente contra su pecho. Necesitaba intentar algo para sacar a Bree del precipicio mental en el que había caído. Pero no sabía si podría hacerlo sin empeorar las cosas. Lo último que quería era alejarla más de la realidad, así que empezó a hablarle, con mucho cuidado.

—Bree , me llamo Bella. Sé que estás asustada. Todas estamos asustadas, pero vamos a estar bien. La gente nos está buscando. ¿Lo sabías? Oh, sí, es cierto. ¿Y sabes una cosa más? Tengo una niña que tiene los mismos años que tú. Se llama Nessie. Cuando salgamos de aquí y volvamos a casa, quizá Jane y tú podáis venir a mi casa y jugar con ella. A ella le gustaría, y a mí también.

Bella tragó saliva, intentando contener las lágrimas.

«Edward... Te necesito. Por favor, encuéntrame».

Jane se movió y abrió los ojos. Bella la miró y sonrió.

—Todavía estás aquí —dijo la niña. Bella asintió.

—Creía que lo había soñado —suspiró la niña.

—No, cariño. No es un sueño —«es una pesadilla»—. Estoy contigo.

Jane sollozó suavemente y miró a Bree.

—¿Va a hablar con nosotras?

Bella miró de nuevo a la niña. Estaba pálida e inmóvil. Si no notara su calor, pensaría que estaba muerta.

—No lo sé. Eso espero. ¿Ha hablado alguna vez contigo?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando llegaste?

—No. Ni siquiera cuando yo lloraba.

—¿Ya no lloras?

Jane se encogió de hombros.

—Algunas veces... Pero cuando él no me ve. Se enfada mucho cuando lloro.

Bella se estremeció. Aquello era el infierno, y él era el demonio.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

—No.

Bella dudó, casi asustada de preguntar más, pero necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Tenía que estar preparada para lo peor, en caso de que llegara.

—¿Te ha hecho otras cosas, cariño? ¿Te ha tocado en lugares donde no debería?

Jane frunció el ceño.

—Nos trae la comida y nos cepilla el pelo. Siempre nos quedamos dormidas después de cenar.

—¿Quieres decir, después de bañaros y poneros los camisones?

Jane negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no. No recuerdo haberme bañado, pero sé que estoy limpia porque huelo bien. Y nunca me pongo el camisón. Lo hace el hombre, supongo. Yo no lo recuerdo.

A Bella se le puso la carne de gallina. «Dios santo. Debe de estar poniendo droga en la comida. Solo Dios sabe lo que ocurrirá después».

* * *

**Que tristeza... Debe ser horrible vivir una situación así, para la persona secuestrada y también para la familia...**

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que continuen comentando.**

**Gracias!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Emmett McCarty dio un frenazo delante de la casa de Edward. Unos segundos después, llegó el coche de policía que lo había estado siguiendo. Salió con la identificación en la mano y caminó hacia el agente que estaba saliendo del coche con la pistola en la mano.

—¿Eres tú, Yorkie? —le preguntó Emmett. El oficial Eric Yorkie reconoció el acento que provenía de detrás de la maraña de pelo, puso los ojos en blanco y guardó el arma.

—Demonios, McCarty, un hombre conduciendo como un murciélago que se acaba de escapar del infierno... Debería de haber sabido que eras tú — dijo, y señaló al coche deportivo de Emmett—. ¿Cuándo has conseguido eso?

—El mes pasado. Lo gané al póquer.

—Te has saltado un stop —le gruñó Yorkie. Emmett hizo un gesto hacia la casa.

—Lo siento. Tenía prisa. Asunto oficial.

Yorkie soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y esperas que me lo crea?

—Es verdad —contestó Emmett—. Edward Cullen vive aquí. Han secuestrado a su mujer.

La sonrisa de Yorkie desapareció.

—¿La mujer del Vinter's Supermarket?

—No sé dónde ha ocurrido. Todo lo que sé es que un amigo me ha llamado para que lo ayude y he venido. ¿Me vas a poner una multa por eso? Tengo que encontrar a una buena mujer.

Yokie maldijo en voz baja y le puso el dedo índice a Emmett a dos centímetros de la nariz.

—Has tenido suerte esta vez, McCarty, En estas circunstancias, lo pasaré por alto. Pero la próxima vez, presta más atención, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré, Yorkie, y gracias —le dijo Emmett, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa.

Antes de que pudiera llamar, Edward ya había abierto y vio el coche de policía marchándose.

—No voy a preguntarte qué ha pasado.

—No ha pasado nada —contestó Emmett—. Cuéntame lo de Bella.

La expresión de Edward no cambió. Dedujo que estaba en estado de shock.

—No está.

Emmett le empujó suavemente para entrar en la casa.

—Vamos a encontrarla, amigo. Ahora, cuéntame todo lo que sepas.

* * *

Mike Newton se despertó lentamente, intentando recordar qué era diferente en su casa aquel día. Sonrió al acordarse y se estiró. Había traído una madre para las niñas. No había planeado hacerlo tan repentinamente, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido, no había tenido elección.

De mala gana, se obligó a levantarse. Sintió en la planta de los pies el frío del metal de la trampilla del sótano, pensó en ella, en su Jessica, y sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

Bella estaba sentada en la cama con Bree en el regazo y Jane acurrucada a su lado. Una par de horas antes, Jane se había despertado y había ido directamente a encender la televisión, Bella supo que aquella era la rutina de cada día, y se maravilló de la capacidad de recuperación de la juventud. Tenía ganas de dejarse llevar por el miedo y la frustración, y gritarle al hombre lo que pensaba. Pero antes de que aquello ocurriera, oyó un chirrido y un golpe. Saltó de la cama y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras, cuando de repente vio a Mike, bajando, con una bandeja de comida.

—Jessica, ¡cariño! —le dijo él—. ¡Qué bienvenida más cariñosa! No podría pedir más.

Sin prestar atención al hecho de que la hubiera llamado con otro nombre, le rogó.

—Por favor, señor... deje que nos vayamos.

—Mike. Tienes que llamarme Mike.

Tenía una sonrisa demasiado amplia, y una mirada llena de expectación que ella nunca podría satisfacer.

—Las niñas están enfermas. Por favor, déjeme llevarlas al médico.

Él dejó la bandeja en la mesa y empezó a colocar los platos, como hacía todos los días. No hizo caso a lo que ella le había pedido. Simplemente, miró a las niñas y les señaló la comida.

—Sentaos —les dijo secamente.

Jane obedeció rápidamente, pero Bellla se quedó donde estaba. Mike miró a las chicas y le puso mala cara a Bella.

—¡Jessica! Todavía están en camisón. Eres su madre, así que espero que por lo menos les cepilles el pelo y los ayudes a vestirse. No puedo hacerlo todo yo solo. Tengo que trabajar, lo sabes.

«Estupendo. No solo es un pervertido... sino que también está loco».

—Han estado en la cama todo el día y están más cómodas en camisón.

Mike frunció aún más el ceño.

—No quiero que tengan mal aspecto.

—Pues entonces déjelas que salgan al aire libre, al sol —le soltó Bella.

El se dio la vuelta rápidamente. La cuchara que tenía en la mano cobró un significado tétrico.

—No me hables así. Se supone que una mujer debe respetar a su marido.

—Por supuesto que respeto a mi marido — respondió Bella—. Se llama Edward.

Mike le dio una bofetada. El sonido se extendió por toda la habitación. Bella gimió. Era el mismo lugar donde la había golpeado por la mañana, y volvió a sentir el mismo dolor. El la observó atentamente, pero ella no dejó que notara que tenía miedo.

—Así que también pega a las mujeres, además de raptar niñas. Me pregunto qué otros secretos feos guarda.

Mike notó que lo invadía la rabia. Lo estaba contestando. ¿Cómo se atrevía a replicarlo de aquel modo delante de las niñas? ¿No se daba cuenta del horrible ejemplo que les estaba dando?

—No me hables de ese modo delante de nuestras hijas.

Bella apretó los puños y soltó una carcajada. Fue una risa horrible, casi un sollozo, pero no pudo remediarlo. Ella también sentía una rabia que no podía controlar.

—Esas no son nuestras hijas. Son hijas de otras cuatro personas que están desesperadas por volverlas a ver. No sé por qué está haciendo esto, pero puedo decirle que no va a funcionar.

Mike la agarró por un brazo y la pegó a su pecho.

—Ya funciona —le dijo—. Son mis hijas. ¿Me oyes? Las adopté. Los papeles me llegarán cualquier día, y entonces lo verás.

Olía a cate y tenía saliva en las comisuras de los labios. A Bella le dieron ganas de vomitar.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó—. No recibirá ningún papel, ni real ni imaginario, que vaya a legalizar un secuestro. Puede que la policía deje de buscamos algún día, pero mi marido no.

—No me amenaces —le gruñó Mike—. Puedo hacerte desaparecer.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. No era algo que no hubiera esperado oír, pero no tenía intención de dejarle ver que le importaba.

—No importa cuántas veces me mate, Mike. El sabe cómo es usted. La policía también lo sabe. No podrá esconderse para siempre.

El se quedó pálido.

—Estás mintiendo.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Crea lo que quiera.

Mike dejó el resto de la comida sobre la mesa y subió corriendo las escaleras. Dejó caer la trampilla de un golpe. Bella parpadeó al oír el estruendo, pero se había salido con la suya.

—Has hecho que se enfadara mucho —dijo Jane.

Bella se volvió y miró a la niña. sonriendo.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Jane dudó un momento, y después le dio la mano a Bella y sonrió también. Bella le guiñó un ojo.

—¿No te dije que todo iba a ir mejor?- Jane señaló a Bree.

—Tienes que tenerla en las rodillas para darle de comer.

Bella asintió.

—Muy bien. Gracias, Jane.

—De nada.

Bella fue hasta la cama y tomó a la niña, y después se sentó a la mesa con ella en el regazo.

—Bueno, cariño. ¿Qué te parece comer un poco de sopa? Tenemos sopa de pollo y sándwiches de queso. ¿Te gusta la sopa de pollo? A mí sí. ¡Oh! También hay galletas de chocolate de postre. ¿Te apetece una galleta, Bree?

Le puso una galleta entre los dedos, y le acercó una cucharada de sopa a la boca. La niña abrió los labios como un polluelo y Bella le dio la sopa.

Jane miro la galleta que Bree tenía en la mano.

—Se supone que no podemos comer el postre antes que la comida —dijo.

—Ya lo sé —respondió Bella—. Pero este lugar es diferente, ¿verdad? El hombre ha roto las reglas primero, así que nosotras también podemos hacerlo.

Jane lo pensó por un momento y soltó una risita.

Bella tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Era la primera vez que la había visto sonreír.

—¿Está muy caliente la sopa?

—No. Está bien —respondió la niña.

—Entonces cómetela antes de que se enfríe, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Bella tomó un poco de su sándwich de queso y después le dio a Bree otra cucharada de sopa. Iba a darle un poco de zumo cuando se acordó de que Mike les estaba poniendo algún tipo de somnífero en la bebida. Dejó a Bree en la silla de al lado y fue al baño para vaciar los vasos y llenarlos de agua. Al volver a la mesa, vio que Bree se llevaba la galleta a la boca y le daba un mordisco.

Jane dio un grito.

—¡ Bella!, ¡Bree! Está comiendo sola.

Bella dejó los vasos de agua en la mesa y le dio un abrazo a Bree.

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que sabe hacer un montón de cosas ella sola, ¿verdad, cariño?

Bella notó por un instante el peso de la pequeña contra su cuerpo, como si se apoyase en ella para recibir el abrazo, pero solo fue un segundo.

—Vas a estar bien, pequeña —le dijo Bella suavemente, y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Ahora vamos a cenar. Después, si queréis, podemos jugar a algo, o hacer unos puzzles. ¿Te gusta hacer puzzles?

Bree no contestó, pero no importaba. Estaba comiendo sola.

* * *

Edward estaba en la acera del Vinter's Supermarket, mirando el pavimento donde habían caído gotas de sangre de Bella. Las manchas estaban dentro de un círculo de tiza y el área había sido rodeada con una cinta. Había varios vídeos del supermercado que la policía había confiscado. Emmett no tenía acceso a ellos, pero sin embargo estaba utilizando toda su magia profesional con la cajera que había sido testigo del secuestro, Con su sonrisa y su aspecto de chico malo, Emmett McCarty podía conseguir lo que quisiera.

Edward se volvió para no ver más las manchas de sangre y miró a Emmett. Lo veía a través del cristal, hablando con la chica. Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso ni tan asustado. No podía dejar de pensar lo que le estaría pasando a Bella, o si estaba viva. Se sentó en el asiento del coche de Emmett y esperó a que volviera.

En cinco minutos, Emmett salió rápidamente. Cuando se sentó al volante, sonreía.

—Dime algo que me haga sonreír a mí también —le pidió Edward.

Emmett puso el coche en marcha y salió del aparcamiento.

—¿Sabes dónde vamos? Emmett sonrió a Edward.

—Claro. Vamos a encontrar a Isabella.

Edward pensó que ojalá él se sintiera tan optimista como Emmett.

—¿Qué te ha dicho la cajera que no le haya dicho a la policía?

—Que el tipo es un cliente habitual, que hace la compra al menos una vez a la semana, y que durante las últimas semanas ha estado comprando comida de la que los padres compran normalmente a los niños.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—Si ha empezado a comprar comida de niños hace poco, es que tiene niños a los que alimentar. Y... si hace la compra por aquí, es que vive en este barrio. Tengo un amigo que trabaja en Tráfico, en el departamento de matriculación. Me puede dar un listado, y una vez que lo tengamos, empezaremos a comparar con las direcciones del barrio. Lo encontraremos por eliminación.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo sé... Quizá mañana a primera hora...

Edward gimió y golpeó el salpicadero con la palma de la mano.

—¡Maldita sea, maldita sea!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Emmett.

—Toda la noche... en manos de ese hombre. No puedo permitir que suceda eso.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Me gustaría darte otra respuesta.

—Es el no saber lo que me resulta tan difícil.

—¿No saber qué?

Edward no respondió, y Emmett supo que le dolía muy adentro.

—Cuéntame, amigo.

Edward se estremeció y tuvo que tragar saliva dos veces antes de escupir las palabras.

—Lo que le está haciendo. No sé lo que ese tipo le está haciendo. Me imagino lo peor. Cada minuto que respiro sin saber dónde está ella es como un cuchillo que se me clava en el corazón.

Emmett suspiró.

—Vamos a encontrarla, Edward.

—Tenemos que hacerlo.

—Sí. Lo sé.

Pero no lo sabía. El no tenía unos lazos con nadie como los que tenían Edward e Isabella. Así era como le gustaba vivir. Si hacía algo mal, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie.

* * *

Mike entró en el aparcamiento del hospital y dejó la furgoneta en su sitio. Tomó el almuerzo del asiento del copiloto y salió del vehículo. Cerró y fue hacia la entrada de empleados. Ya había empezado el cambio de turno cuando llegó a su taquilla.

—Eh, Newton... ¿qué tal te va?

Devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de la cabeza mientras sacaba el mono. Quería compartir la noticia de que tenía una nueva familia con el hombre, pero no podía correr el riesgo. No allí, ni en aquel momento. Quizá cuando se hubieran mudado sería mejor. Y había estado pensando en mudarse durante toda la noche. Aunque su Jessica todavía estaba en estado de rebelión, se le pasaría, tal y como a las niñas. Desde luego, Bree se había ¡do un poco hacia el lado contrario, pero ya regresaría cuando estuviese preparada.

Se puso el mono y empezó a llenar el carro con los utensilios de limpieza, asegurándose de que tomaba todo lo necesario, antes de dirigirse al ascensor de empleados. Un par de mujeres lo saludaron, y una de ellas incluso se detuvo y le dijo unas cuantas palabras. Se llamaba Mavis. A él le gustaba sentir que formaba parte de la maquinaria que mantenía el hospital en funcionamiento, aunque su educación apenas le capacitaba para limpiar los suelos y los servicios.

Finalmente, llegó el ascensor y empujó el carro hacia adentro. Mavis lo siguió con su propio carro, mientras continuaba hablando.

—¿Te has enterado de lo del robo en Pediatría?

Los latidos del corazón de Mike se aceleraron, pero solo un momento. No había forma de que supieran que había sido él.

—No. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha sido esta mañana, un poco antes de las nueve.

—¡Ah! Bueno, es que yo salgo a las siete. Supongo que por eso no me había enterado.

—Sí, yo también, pero mi hermana está en el turno de tarde, y me ha llamado para contármelo. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Mike sacudió la cabeza. No quería mantener una conversación sobre el delito, sobre todo porque era él quien lo había cometido.

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado a mi planta.

—Hasta luego —se despidió ella, y le sonrió mientras él empujaba hacia fuera el carro. Se dirigió a la primera habitación de la derecha.

Era un trabajo sencillo, que no requería ninguna concentración y le permitía imaginarse escenas de él con su nueva familia, cenas alrededor de la mesa, las vacaciones... No podía esperar a que llegaran las vacaciones. Quizá se disfrazara de Santa Claus; a las niñas les encantaría, estaba seguro.

Llegó a la habitación trescientos uno y empujó el carro hasta la pared. Tomó unas cuantas bolsas de basura y entró.

La puerta estaba abierta. Solo había un ocupante, un chico que no tenía pelo. Mike sabía que era un paciente de cáncer y que se estaba muriendo. Fue hacia el baño de la habitación sin mirar al niño, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente para saludar al padre. Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación, intentado consolarse con la monotonía del trabajo.

Pero al llegar a la sala de enfermería, perdió la tranquilidad. Estaban hablando sobre el robo. Trabajaba sonriente, felicitándose en silencio por su astucia, cuando una de las enfermeras lo vio y lo llamó.

—Señor Newton... Se nos han terminado las tazas de cartón en la sala de descanso. ¿Le importaría traer un paquete?

—Claro que sí —respondió él.

La enfermera le sonrió para darle las gracias y volvió a su trabajo. Un poco después, sonó el teléfono del mostrador. Mike estaba cerca y oyó la respuesta de la enfermera.

—Pediatría, enfermera Hanson. Sí, señor. Mándelo arriba, lo estaremos esperando.

Colgó y llamó a otra enfermera que estaba en la sala de al lado.

—El guardia de seguridad va a subir para llevarse las cintas —le dijo—. Yo tengo que ir a la habitación trescientos cincuenta y seis. ¿Puedes esperarlo y acompañarlo a la sala de farmacia?

—Claro —respondió la enfermera, y pasó detrás del mostrador.

Mike se puso muy rígido. Miró a la sala de las enfermeras. ¿Cintas? ¿Qué cintas?

Le echó una mirada frenética al pasillo, buscando las cámaras de seguridad, pero no vio nada. Se había sentido tan seguro en el terreno que conocía, que no había pensado en otra cosa que en tomar la medicina que necesitaba para las niñas. Pero se había salido de su zona, y al hacerlo había provocado su propio arresto.

Agarró el carro y se apresuró hacia el ascensor de personal. El sudor le corría por la espalda y el pánico y la impaciencia le atenazaban el estómago mientras esperaba que llegase el elevador. Oyó el sonido cuando el del público se paró en el tercero, y cómo se abría la puerta. No iba a darse la vuelta. No podía mirar. Contuvo la respiración y rezó.

Un momento después, llegó su ascensor. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, metió el carro. Tuvo que contenerse las náuseas hasta que llegó al sótano, y en cuanto se detuvo, salió rápidamente. Dejó el carro en un hueco, se quitó el mono y corrió hacia el aparcamiento.

—¡Eh, Newton! ¿Adonde vas? —le gritó alguien.

Mike no miró hacia atrás. Ni siquiera contestó. Cuando estaba llegando a la furgoneta, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la comida en el refrigerador. Dudó si volver a sacarla y llevársela, pero decidió que no. No había nada que lo incriminase en la bolsa del almuerzo, aunque se preguntó de qué se preocupaba. Ya se había incriminado lo suficiente al robar las medicinas delante de las cámaras de seguridad del hospital. Al abrir la furgoneta, le temblaban las manos.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.

Puso en marcha el motor y se detuvo un instante con la cabeza apoyada en el volante. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya había pensado en mudarse, pero no tan pronto. No sin planearlo cuidadosamente.

De repente, alguien golpeó la ventanilla y él dio un respingo. El guardia de seguridad estaba allí mirándolo. ¡Dios!

— Eh. chico... ¿estás bien?

Mike estaba seguro de que iba a arrestarlo, así que apretó el acelerador y salió a toda velocidad del aparcamiento. Le faltó poco para pasar por encima de los pies del asombrado guardia. Necesitaba llegar a casa. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a casa, y estaría seguro. Seguro con sus hijas... y con su novia.

* * *

**Aquí estoy otra vez. Mañana tengo una prueba y debo entregar un enayo, pero note que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, así que decidí hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco todos los comentarios que hasta el momento he recibido.**

**Gracias!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Bella salió de puntillas del baño, con la piel todavía húmeda de la ducha. No sabía qué hora era, porque el reloj se le había roto aquella mañana, cuando él la había tirado dentro de la furgoneta. Aun así, necesitaba lavarse. Era un sentimiento que tenía que ver con el hecho de haber sido secuestrada, como el trauma mental que sufrían las víctimas de una violación: tenían la necesidad constante de lavarse el roce del agresor del cuerpo. Al pensar en una posible violación, se estremeció. No quería llegar hasta allí. Lo que todavía pudiera aguantar estaba en manos de Dios, de Edward y de la policía. Todo lo que podía esperar era que lo que Mike fuera a hacerle, no se lo hiciera delante de las niñas.

Se tiró de la ropa arrugada. «Ojalá tuviera algo limpio que ponerme», pensó. Las niñas por fin se habían quedado dormidas. Desde que había llegado, ellas dos estaban ocupando una sola camita y ella usaba la otra. Aunque tenía una angustia enorme en el corazón por estar secuestrada, y se imaginaba el infierno que estarían pasando Nessie y Edward, no lamentaba estar allí. Al ver a Jane y Bree, no podía soportar el pensamiento de que siguieran solas con aquel hombre. y de lo que habían tenido que soportar.

Se acercó a su cama. Pudiera ser que Bree no tuviera mucho que decir mientras estaba despierta, pero era evidente que una parte de ella seguía luchando. Las mantas estaban hechas un lío, apretujadas a los pies de la cama. Jane estaba dormida con la cara hacia la pared, y la otra niña estaba acurrucada contra ella. Bella no pudo evitar pensar que había sido una inspiración poner a las dos pequeñas juntas en la misma cama. Antes, Bree se negaba a entablar cualquier forma de comunicación. Pero en aquel momento estaba dormida con su bracito alrededor de Jane y la nariz enterrada en su espalda.

Bella se imaginaba el miedo que estarían pasando sus padres, y deseó con toda su alma que supieran que estaban vivas y que ya no estaban solas.

Notó el agotamiento cuando se inclinó a apartar las mantas de la cama. Le temblaban las manos al estirar las sábanas y echárselas por encima a las niñas. Le hizo recordar su ritual diario con Nessie. En vez de irse directamente a la cama, se inclinó sobre las niñas.

—Buenas noches, preciosas —les dijo suavemente, y les dio un beso a cada una en la mejilla.

Nada le hubiera gustado más que desnudarse y dormir en contacto con las sábanas, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Mike se la encontrara desnuda. Él había decidido que iba a ser la madre de las niñas, y la última cosa que quería era que decidiera que también iba a ser su mujer.

Miró hacia la escalera y frunció el ceño. Estaba exhausta, pero tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué pasaría si él bajaba mientras estaba dormida y se llevaba a una de las niñas?

Observó la distribución de la habitación, tomó su cama por los pies y la arrastró hasta que estuvo pegada a la otra, sin espacio entre ellas. Si Mike Newton quería llegar hasta las niñas, tendría que pasar por encima suyo.

Se le hundieron los hombros cuando se sentó para quitarse los zapatos. La noche anterior había dormido en brazos de Edward. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que la noche siguiente dormiría en el infierno?

Finalmente, se estiró. Hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir los músculos magullados, y se tapó. Se echó hacia atrás hasta que notó el calor de las niñas en la espalda.

Las sombras de las luces nocturnas proyectaban formas extrañas en la pared. Las observó, esperando que cobrasen vida y le arrebatasen lo que le quedaba de cordura. Pero no lo hicieron. Poco a poco se fue quedando más tranquila, al darse cuenta de que estaban solas y a salvo. En aquel momento empezó a relajarse, pero justo antes de caer dormida, se le ocurrió algo en lo que no había pensado antes.

Quizá hubiera habido más de una razón por la que había vuelto al pasado. Quizá no fuera solo para tener una segunda oportunidad con su hija y con su marido. Recordaba nítidamente el día en que había ocurrido, el día en que todo había cambiado. Se había quedado esperando para cruzar en un semáforo en rojo para los peatones, escuchando a medias la conversación de dos mujeres que había a su lado, acerca de tres niñas desaparecidas. Justo después de eso, había encontrado la tienda de antigüedades y había entrado.

Bella había terminado por aceptar el hecho increíble de que había vuelto al pasado y había cambiado su propio destino, así como el de Nessie y el de Edward. Pero al volver atrás, también había cambiado el destino de las niñas. Y además, había cambiado el futuro de Mike Newton, porque la había secuestrado a ella y no a otra pequeña. Y como Nessie no había muerto cuando era un bebé, había podido darle a la policía la descripción del hombre responsable de los secuestros.

Antes, Bella podría haber pensado que todo aquello era rocambolesco, pero no en aquel momento. Estaba contenta, en cierto modo, por estar en el lugar correcto, le gustase o no. Se arrebujó un poco más entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos, sin saber que su frágil situación estaba a punto de romperse.

* * *

Caía una lluvia suave sobre el pavimento, y los charcos eran como espejos psicodélicos donde se reflejaban las luces de neón. Mike Newton conducía sin hacer ningún caso de las señales de tráfico, saltándose los discos, tomando las curvas casi en dos ruedas, y causando una lluvia de barro de vez en cuando con los neumáticos. Su equilibrio, ya precario, estaba roto, y sus pensamientos dispersos. Si su madre hubiera estado viva, habría predicho que reaccionaría de aquel modo. Mike no se tomaba muy bien las sorpresas.

Cuando estaba a unas diez manzanas de casa, vio en la acera del carril contrario las luces de un cajero automático, e impulsivamente, giró y cruzó la mediana para ir hacia él. Se detuvo de un frenazo y salió. Intentó sacarse la cartera del bolsillo dos veces, y las dos veces se le resbaló de la mano. Respiró hondo, se limpió el sudor de las palmas de las manos contra las perneras de los pantalones e lo intentó de nuevo. Por fin, consiguió la tarjeta y la metió en la ranura. Una vez que tuvo quinientos dólares en la mano, intentó repetir la operación, pero el cajero le denegó el dinero. Maldijo el tope de seguridad del banco y se metió los dólares en el bolsillo. Después subió a la furgoneta y siguió camino de su casa.

Unos minutos después llegó al garaje de su casa. El corazón le latía alocadamente, pero estaba empezando a recuperar el control.

Estaba en casa. Lo que le rodeaba era familiar para él, y eso calmó el pánico que sentía. Respiró hondo y salió de la furgoneta. El sonido de sus propios pasos se extendió por el viejo y amplio garaje, y cuando se dio cuenta de que se había puesto a caminar de puntillas, se maldijo por su tontería. No había nada que temer allí. Aquel era su territorio. Allí, él dictaba las normas.

Fue hacia la cocina y cerró la puerta tras él. Fue a la entrada de la casa, se aseguró de que la puerta principal estaba bien cerrada y después hizo una pausa.

Aquello no era lo que había planeado para su futuro, pero los planes estaban hechos para cambiarlos. Se dio unos golpecitos en el bolsillo, sintiéndose un poco más seguro al pensar en todo el dinero que acababa de sacar del cajero. Fue hacia su habitación, pensando que ahora sus hijas tenían una madre que las cuidara mientras él estaba trabajando. Efectivamente, los planes habían cambiado, pero el mundo no se iba a acabar por eso.

Cuando saliera de la ciudad, encontraría un nuevo trabajo y quizá una nueva identidad. Tampoco había planeado aquello, pero tenía que conseguir que todo funcionara.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el respaldo de una silla. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo. Le dio una patada a la alfombra y quitó el cerrojo de la trampilla. A medio camino, supo que había algo diferente. Cuando llegó abajo, tenía muy mala cara.

Bella estaba allí de pie, entre él y la cama donde las niñas estaban dormidas.

—Jessica... ¿por qué no estás dormida?

—Deje de llamarme así —le dijo secamente—. Supongo que tiene curiosidad por saber por qué no estoy drogada e inconsciente, ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño aún más. ¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta tan rápido? ¿Qué clase de mujer había llevado a su casa?

—¿Qué eres tú? —le preguntó. Bella dio un paso adelante.

—El mayor error que ha cometido en su vida.

Por segunda vez durante aquella noche, el miedo lo invadió.

—No me amenaces —le dijo, señalándola con el dedo—. Yo soy el que manda aquí —y miró a las niñas, que se habían despertado—. Preferís dormir a vuestro gusto, ¿verdad? Muy bien, pero vivís bajo mis normas, así que te sugiero que metas otra vez a las niñas en la cama y descanses un poco. Mañana va a ser un día muy ajetreado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene mañana de especial? —preguntó Bella. Mike sonrió.

—Porque mañana nos mudamos, por eso. Creo que ya es hora de cambiar de lugar, ¿no te parece? Después de todo, tú misma lo dijiste. Las niñas necesitan un ambiente más saludable y cómodo. Tengo la intención de proporcionárselo.

Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. La puerta del sótano se cerró antes de que Mary pudiera reaccionar. Se sintió tan indefensa como cuando la había arrojado a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta. Llena de desesperación, se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos.

«No... oh, no. Si nos lleva lejos, Edward nunca nos encontrará. Por favor, Señor, ayúdame a detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde».

—No llores, Bella.

Miró hacia arriba justo en el momento en que Jane se subía a su regazo. Le dio un abrazo, y una vez más, se quedó maravillada de la fuerza de espíritu que podía tener una niña tan pequeña.

—No estoy llorando, cariño. Solo estoy cansada. ¿Y tú?

Jane asintió, y después señaló a Bree.

—Ella también tiene sueño, ¿verdad, Bree?

Bella se volvió a mirarla. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, jugueteando con un hilo que colgaba de la manta. Contuvo la respiración deseando que la niña hablase. Pero aunque no consiguió que pronunciara las palabras, estableció contacto ocular con ella antes de que la pequeña asintiera con la cabeza.

—Muy bien... —dijo—. Entonces, vamos a dormir un poco, ¿qué os parece?

—¿Va a volver el hombre? —preguntó Jane.

—No creo. Al menos, esta noche no. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy aquí, y no le voy a permitir que os haga nada.

Le dio a cada niña un abrazo y las metió en la cama. Las tapó y se tumbó a su lado, para protegerlas de Mike Newton con su propio cuerpo.

Casi estaba dormida cuando sintió el suave roce de una manta contra su brazo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al notar la timidez de la caricia. Jane estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla con el brazo, así que tenía que ser Bree. Sin decir nada, le tomó los deditos y los cubrió con los suyos. Después, sin mover la ropa de la cama, la niña se acurrucó más contra ella.

Por el momento, era suficiente.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo. Edward miraba la lluvia por la ventana del salón, y rogaba al cielo con todas sus fuerzas que Bella continuase con vida. Cada vez le dolía más el alma, y tenía un nudo permanente en la garganta. No sabía si empezar a romper cosas o echarse a llorar. Emmett se había marchado a su casa hacía un buen rato, con la promesa de recogerlo a primera hora de la mañana. Así que se había quedado solo, enfrentado con el horror de su propia realidad.

Miró la hora. Eran las dos y diez de la madrugada. Necesitaba dormir, pero descansar mientras Bella estaba secuestrada le parecía una deslealtad. Sin embargo, el día siguiente sería infernal si no lo hacía. De mala gana, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se echó en la cama sin desnudarse.

En unos minutos, había sucumbido al agotamiento.

_«Edward... ven y sácame de aquí»._

_«¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?»_

Edward se volvió hacia el sonido de su voz, intentado desesperadamente salir de aquel sueño.

_«Estamos vivas, Edward. Estamos vivas»._

_«¿Quiénes?»_

_«Jane, Bree y yo. Pero se nos está acabando el tiempo... Ven y sácanos de aquí antes de que Mike Newton nos lleve lejos. Queremos volver a casa_».

Edward se despertó de un salto y se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Bella?

Pronunció su nombre sin pensarlo, aunque no se esperaba recibir respuesta. Sabía que había sido un sueño, pero había sido diferente a cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido hasta la fecha. Le parecía que la había oído tan claramente como si ella estuviera allí, a su derecha. Pero la mención a las dos niñas era extraña. ¿Cómo las había llamado? Ah, sí... Jane y Bree. ¿Y Mike? ¿Quién demonios era Mike?

Descartó el pensamiento, como si fuera parte de la pesadilla en la que estaban atrapados, pero tomando nota mental de los nombres. Llamaría a Jasper por la mañana para enterarse de qué progresos habían hecho. Había muchas posibilidades de que hubiese oído los nombres de las niñas en las noticias y se le hubieran olvidado, y su inconsciente los había sacado a relucir en el sueño. Con respecto al hombre, Mike, no creía que significara nada. Por mucho que pensara que Bella y él eran almas gemelas, no creía en la telepatía.

Estaba demasiado despierto como para volverse a dormir, así que se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Todavía estaba lloviendo. La calle parecía hecha de obsidiana. La superficie negra y brillante era como un reflejo de su alma.

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, y no podía sacarse el sonido de la voz de Bella de la cabeza. Había sido un sueño real y nítido. Si se atreviera a creerlo... Se pasó la mano por la cara, se alejó de la ventana y miró la cama. Era tan enorme, y estaba tan vacía sin ella...

Se echó a llorar. _«Por favor. Dios, no me dejes pasar el resto de mi vida sin Bella»._

* * *

Jasper Whitlock estaba en su escritorio a las cinco de la mañana, estudiando el listado que le habían enviado de Tráfico. No podía creer cuánta gente de la ciudad de Savannah tenía una furgoneta blanca. Cuatrocientas treinta y siete personas. Y lo peor de todo era que quizá ni siquiera el hombre residiera en Georgia. Si ese era el caso, la lista no servía.

Se sirvió una tercera taza de café y le dio un mordisco a una galleta. Después se volvió a sentar en el escritorio. Alguien le había contado el día anterior que Emmett McCarty había estado haciendo preguntas en el supermercado donde habían secuestrado a Bella Cullen. Que un hombre al que consideraba amigo suyo no confiara en él para llevarle a su mujer a casa no le facilitaba el trabajo. Y que hubiera acudido a un detective privado de reputación poco recomendable lo empeoraba aún más.

Entonces frunció el ceño. Aquella no era la verdad. La verdad era que Jasper no podía culparlo. Las niñas habían desaparecido hacía más de seis semanas, y no habían conseguido ninguna prueba hasta el dibujo que habían hecho con la descripción de Nessie. Si se tratara de su esposa, él tampoco podría esperar con los brazos cruzados. Seguramente saldría a la calle y se pondría a tirar de la lengua a cada uno de los tipos extraños de la ciudad, hasta que alguno cantase.

Exhausto, y con el corazón pesado, le dio un buen trago al café. Cuando volvió a fijar la mirada en la lista, se puso a subrayar los nombres de las personas cuyas furgonetas tenían más de diez años.

Un poco después, sonó el teléfono. Lo descolgó y contestó sin pensar, concentrado todavía en el listado.

—Departamento de Policía de Savannah.

—Whitlock... Soy Crowley. Tenemos un vídeo con una persona a la que te gustaría ver.

—A no ser que mida un metro ochenta y esté desnuda, no creo —murmuró Jasper.

El detective se rió y le soltó otra frase que captó su atención.

—No es ella, es él, y está robando medicinas de la tercera planta del Savannah Memorial Hospital.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? —preguntó Jasper.

—Bueno, uno de los tipos de aquí, de Antivicio, pensó que el tipo se parecía mucho al dibujo que has hecho circular.

Jasper se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Voy para allá.

Un momento después, estaba sentado al lado del detective Crowley y otros dos detectives, mirando la cinta.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Crowley. Jasper estaba inclinado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Rebobinó la cinta para volverla a ver. Era la cuarta vez, pero todavía no estaba seguro.

—No sé —dijo Jasper—. La calidad de la grabación es muy mala. Es un tipo rubio y alto, pero no se le ve la cara.

—Sí, ya lo sé —respondió Crowley—. Pero no se ve un corte de pelo como ese todos los días.

Jasper asintió, mirando el pelo del hombre. Crowlye tenía razón. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera puesto un cuenco en la cabeza y hubiera cortado el pelo por los bordes.

—Estaría más seguro si sonriera para la cámara —murmuró.

Crowley frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, nada —respondió Jasper—. Solo que se supone que debería tener los dientes separados, de conejo. Algo lo suficientemente raro como para diferenciarlo del resto de la multitud, ¿sabes?

—Sí, claro. Entonces ¿qué quieres que hagamos con la cinta?

—¿Qué dicen los del hospital con respecto a las imágenes? ¿Ha identificado alguien al hombre?

—Le han mostrado la cinta a las enfermeras; de la tercera planta, pero no ha funcionado. Aparentemente, se parece a un tal Barry, el ex marido de una de ellas. Otra dijo que se parecía a su hermano, pero ese está en la Marina, en un barco en el Mar Negro. Y otra dijo que se parecía a uno de los empleados de la limpieza, pero el hombre ni siquiera estaba de servicio cuando se cometió el robo.

Jasper le prestó atención a la versión del limpiador. Tenía sentido.

—Tiene que ser alguien que conociera la distribución de la planta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque a mi hija Molly le extirparon las amígdalas hace dos años, y sé que en cada planta tienen muy poca medicación. La farmacia general está en el primer piso.

Crowley miró a los otros dos detectives.

—¿Por qué él sabe eso y nosotros no?

Ellos se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron.

—¿Qué robó? —preguntó Jasper. Crowley miró las notas que había tomado.

—Antibióticos. No drogas duras, como sería de esperar.

—¿Qué tipo de antibióticos?

—Mmmm... Penicilina, y otra cosa que no puedo pronunciar; el médico dijo que era algo que se usaba con los alérgicos a la penicilina. Y agujas hipodérmicas.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Jasper, y se levantó de la silla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Crowley.

—Una de las pequeñas que ha desaparecido es alérgica a la penicilina. Su madre dice que lleva un brazalete.

—Oh... Si este el tipo que las secuestró, eso significa que están enfermas.

Jasper sonrió.

—Y también que están vivas.

—Oh... ¡Sí, claro! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, quiero una lista de todos los empleados del hospital y quiero que la cajera del supermercado vea esta cinta. Si ella cree que es el hombre que secuestró a Bella Cullen, por lo menos sabremos que estamos buscando al mismo individuo por las tres desapariciones.

* * *

Emmett McCarty dio un frenazo delante de casa de Edward, dejando un rastro de goma negra en la calzada. Paró el motor.

Edward salió por la puerta antes de que Emmett pudiera salir del coche.

—Date prisa —le dijo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Edward, y se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Te acuerdas de la preciosa cajera del supermercado?

—¿La que vio el secuestro de Bella?

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Va de camino a la comisaría, a ver una cinta de vídeo.

—¿Para qué?

—No estoy seguro —respondió Emmett, y aceleró.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

El sonrió.

—Todavía estábamos en su cama cuando la llamaron.

—¿Te has acostado con ella?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Es guapa, soltera y le apetecía.

—¿No es un conflicto de intereses? —le preguntó Edward.

—Para mí no.

—Ya, claro. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

* * *

**Otro capítulo más. Pobre Edward, yo me moriría si desapareciera alguien a quien yo quisiera mucho... Estoy a punto de acabar con mis clases y por fin tener algo de verano... Pensé que nunca llegaría este momento. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten que les parecio este capítulo y que esperan que pase en los últimos que quedan. **

**Trataré de actualizar más seguido, todo depende de los comentarios y del tiempo que tenga para hacerlo.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Jasper todavía estaba en la oficina del detective Crowley, esperando a la cajera del supermercado, cuando aparecieron Emmett y Edward. Su primer impulso fue hacérselo pasar mal a Edward por mezclarse con McCarty, pero entonces vio su cara. El hombre estaba acorralado. Aquello fue suficiente para suavizar su saludo.

—¿Qué tal, chicos, os habéis perdido? —les preguntó.

—Quiero ver la cinta del robo del hospital — dijo Edward.

Jasper no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa.

—¿Cómo demonios te has enterado de eso?

—Un pajarito llamado Rosie me lo dijo —respondió Emmett.

Crowley subió las cejas hasta la línea del pelo.

—¿Conoces a Rosalie Hale?

—Sí.

—Demonios, McCarty. ¿es que no hay una mujer que se libre de ti en todo Savannah?

Emmett sonrió.

—Todavía no he tenido ninguna queja.

Sin prestar atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo el detective y McCarty, Jasper se volvió hacia Edward.

—Mira, amigo, entiendo por qué has venido. Pero confía en mí. Verlo no va a hacer que te sientas mejor. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que el tipo de la cinta sea el que se llevó a Bella.

Antes de que Edward pudiera contestar, otro detective gritó desde el pasillo.

— ¡Eh, Crowley! Aquí hay una mujer que se llama Rosalie Hale y que dice que la estás esperando.

Se volvieron y vieron a la joven rubia que estaba entrado por la puerta. Crowley se levantó para saludarla, pero en segundos Emmett se le adelantó y besó a la chica en la mejilla.

Crowley se rió y dijo sarcásticamente:

—Es todo un cerdo, ¿eh? —dijo en voz baja.

—Es un amigo —respondió Edward—. Vino en cuanto se lo pedí.

Crowley se quedó desconcertado.

—No pretendía ofender. Es solo que...

—No importa —respondió Edward—. No importa. Nada importa, excepto encontrar a Bella.

—Y a las dos niñas —añadió Jasper.

—Si siguen vivas —comentó otro detective.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al suelo. Habló en voz tan baja que Jasper tuvo que inclinarse hacia él para oír lo que decía.

— Según Bella, todavía lo están — murmuró. Jasper se incorporó como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Te ha llamado para exigirte un rescate?

—No, no, nada de eso —respondió Edward—. No debería haber dicho nada. Olvídalo.

—Demonios, Edward, cuéntamelo.

—Mira, lo he soñado, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que lo has soñado?

—Anoche... vi a Bella. Me dijo que estaba bien y que las niñas estaban vivas. Las llamó Jane y Bree. ¿Se llaman así?

Jasper palideció.

— Sí, pero podrías haberlo oído en las noticias. Después se te olvidó y lo recordaste ayer en el sueño.

Edward asintió.

—Lo sé. Pero era tan real...

Crowley llamó a Emmett a gritos.

—¡Eh, McCarty! Deja el numerito de Romeo para luego y acompaña a la señorita Hale al asiento que le hemos reservado.

Emmett tomó a la mujer por el codo y cruzó con ella la habitación.

—Detectives... Esta es Rosalie Hale. Sean amables. Está un poco nerviosa.

Crowley miró fijamente a Emmett y después ayudó a la mujer a sentarse frente a la televisión.

—Señorita Hale, le agradecemos mucho que haya venido tan rápido. No hay razón para preocuparse. El vídeo que va a ver es muy breve, y no hay imágenes violentas en él. Es solo un hombre entrando y saliendo de una habitación. Lo que quiero es que se fije bien y nos diga si es el mismo hombre que secuestró a Bella Cullen ayer.

Ella miró, nerviosa, a cada hombre, y asintió antes de fijar la mirada en la pantalla. Crowley encendió el vídeo y la televisión e inmediatamente, se vieron las imágenes del robo.

Edward se puso tenso en cuanto Rosalie Hale se inclinó hacia delante. Repitieron las imágenes varias veces antes de preguntarle nada.

—¿Qué opina, señorita Hale? —le preguntó Jasper.

Rosalie lo miró.

—No estoy segura, pero parece él. No hay mucha gente que lleve el pelo así, y aunque no se le veía la cara, yo diría que es él.

—¿Está segura? —le preguntó Crowley—. Recuerde que solo lo vio ayer, brevemente, en el supermercado.

Emmett dio un paso hacia delante y le puso a Rosalie una mano en la espalda.

—Oh, no. Eso no es exactamente cierto, ¿verdad, cariño?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Jasper.

Rosalie estaba jugueteando con el borde de su camiseta. Miró de nuevo hacia arriba, a los hombres que la rodeaban.

—Bueno, es lo que le dije anoche a Emmett... El hombre que se llevó a la mujer... bueno, es un cliente habitual del supermercado.

Jasper echó una maldición entre dientes.

—¿Y por qué no sabíamos eso?

Parecía como si Rosalie Hale fuera a echarse a llorar.

—Se lo dije al primer policía que vino. Le dije que lo había visto antes, pero que no sabía su nombre.

—Dile todo lo que me contaste, cariño —le pidió Emmett—. Ya sabes, lo que ha estado comprando...

—¡Ah, eso! Llevo trabajando un año en Vinter's, y lo he atendido desde que empecé. Pero al principio, él compraba cosas de las que compra un hombre soltero. Ya saben... comida congelada, hamburguesas, cosas así. Últimamente empezó a comprar cosas para niños.

—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó Jasper.

—Como cereales con trocitos de chocolate, zumos diferentes y mucha leche. Ah, y delicias de pollo congeladas, meriendas para niños...

—¿Alguna vez le ha comentado algo?

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Ni siquiera me miraba. Solo miraba hacia abajo, sacaba el dinero de la cartera y se marchaba.

—¿Recuerda si le pagó alguna vez con tarjeta?

—A mí no.

—¿Por qué está tan segura? —le preguntó Edward.

—Porque conozco a la mayoría de los clientes habituales del supermercado, y él es el único al que veo tan a menudo y no sé su nombre.

Jasper se puso de pie para despedirse de Rosalie.

—Muy bien, señorita Hale. Muchas gracias por venir. Si recuerda algo más, por favor, llámeme —le dio su tarjeta e inclinó la cabeza hacia Emmett.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo —dijo, y la acompañó fuera del despacho.

Edward se volvió hacia Jasper.

—¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

—Creo que probablemente, estamos buscando al mismo hombre.

—Y...

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Sin un nombre, estamos igual que esta mañana. Tenemos que encontrar a un hombre que tiene una furgoneta blanca. El hecho de que compre comida de niños y robe antibióticos que se administran principalmente a niños solo me dice que las pequeñas todavía están vivas. Pero el hecho de que robe medicinas me dice que no están bien. Por lo menos, todavía respiran. Ahora tenemos más de lo que sabíamos hace dos días.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo, totalmente frustrado.

—¿Cuántos nombres hay en la lista de Tráfico?

—No quieras saberlo —murmuró Jasper.

—En realidad, sí quiero. Me estoy muriendo de ansiedad.

Jasper le puso la mano a su amigo en el hombro, deseando poder decirle algo que lo ayudara, pero no podía.

Edward lo miró sin avergonzarse de las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista.

— Encuéntrala, Jasper. Por favor.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, Edward.

La expresión de Edward era algo entre un gesto de dolor y una sonrisa.

—Anoche, en mi sueño...

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Bella dijo que el hombre se llamaba Mike Newton.

Jasper abrió mucho los ojos.

—Demonios. ¿También soñaste eso?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo soñé. Es lo que ella dijo. Mike.

—Sí, claro. Hay otra cosa que dijo Rosalie Hale y que podría ayudarnos a eliminar nombres de esa lista.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Edward.

—Si hace la compra en ese supermercado habitualmente, es que vive en ese barrio. Tenemos que tener eso en cuenta al comprobar el listado.

* * *

Emmett entró en la habitación. Edward se dio cuenta de que realmente tenía aspecto de mal tipo, pero no le importaba. Era incansable.

—Déjanos ayudar —le suplicó. Jasper puso mala cara.

—Rotundamente no. Es asunto de la policía.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward—. Pero quiero que sepas que vamos a buscar, te guste o no.

—Maldita sea, Edward, estás haciéndome más difícil el trabajo.

—Entonces no me dejes fuera del asunto. Emmett es un detective privado con licencia. Él también tiene la lista de Tráfico que tenéis vosotros. Podemos trabajar juntos, y quizá encontremos a Bella y a las niñas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, o puedes seguir estancado y hacer que nos lleve el doble de tiempo.

—Tiene razón, y lo sabes —apuntó Emmett. Jasper se dio la vuelta.

—¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Has estado fuera lo suficiente como para conseguir su dirección y su teléfono?

—Ya lo tenía —le dijo—. ¿Vas a dejarnos que te ayudemos o tendremos que buscarla sin tu consentimiento?

—Debería encerraros a los dos.

—No. Vamos a encontrar a ese canalla y lo encierras a él, en vez de a nosotros —le respondió Emmett.

Jasper hizo un gesto de resignación con los brazos.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Dividiremos la lista. Si encontráis algo sospechoso, llamadnos. No juguéis a los indios y vaqueros y vayáis tras él vosotros dos solos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay trato. Si lo encontramos, llamaremos, pero si tiene a Bella, es mío.

* * *

El teléfono de Mike empezó a sonar justo cuando estaba poniendo el beicon en la sartén. Miró el número que llamaba mientras se secaba las manos y frunció el ceno. Era del hospital. Alguien del trabajo lo estaba llamando. Aquello no era nada bueno. Ni una sola vez desde que llevaba trabajando allí lo habían llamado.

Dejó que el teléfono sonara y volvió al desayuno. El tiempo era precioso. Si hubiera hecho lo que le pedía el instinto, ya se habría marchado de allí. Pero las niñas habían estado enfermas y tenía miedo de sacarlas de casa sin descansar y sin desayunar.

Bajó el fuego de la sartén y fue hacia la nevera por unos huevos. Empezó a romperlos y a echarlos en un cuenco. Un día normal, les habría dado cereales, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de parar y comer algo. Tenían que tomar una comida sólida y completa antes de ponerse en camino.

Al poner el pan en la tostadora, pensó en Jessica y puso mala cara. Si fuera una buena esposa, ella estaría haciendo el desayuno. Pero no podía confiar en ella. En lugar de eso, tenía que encerrarla con las niñas.

Tomó dos vasos y los llenó de leche. Iba a poner también los sedantes para que las niñas se portaran bien durante el viaje, pero se dio cuenta de que Jessica probablemente no las dejaría bebería. Obviamente, había tirado sus zumos la noche anterior. Descartó la idea, pensando que sería muy fácil darles el sedante más tarde, en algún refresco.

No sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer con Jessica, pero estaba completamente seguro de que no la iba a llevar con ellos.

Un poco después, bajaba las escaleras con cuidado para no tirar lo que llevaba en la bandeja. Al llegar abajo, se dio cuenta de que las camas estaban vacías, y la puerta del baño cerrada.

—¡El desayuno! —dijo en voz alta.

La puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Bella.

—Salimos en un minuto.

Él dejó la bandeja en la mesa y fue hacia el baño.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó.

—No. Las niñas están saliendo de la bañera. Todavía no están vestidas.

—Puedo ayudar —dijo, y empezó a empujar la puerta para pasar, cuando Bella le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—No vas a tocar más a esas niñas. Dios sabe lo que les habrás hecho ya.

Mike se quedó pálido. La idea de que hubiera podido hacerles algo a sus hijas era atroz.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! —gritó, y tiró de Bella para que se apartara de la puerta. Empezó a sacudirla por los brazos y a gritarle en la cara—: Eres malvada por pensar semejante cosa.

Bella parpadeó. La expresión de la cara de Mike Newton se había transformado en una de ira y le estaba empezando a hacer daño en los brazos, pero no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba asustada. Consiguió liberarse y se puso entre él y la puerta, donde las niñas todavía estaban vistiéndose.

—Tú eres el único malvado aquí —le soltó—. ¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí tan tranquilo y decirme que no has hecho nada malo? ¡Has secuestrado a las niñas! Las has encerrado en este... esta mazmorra y las has drogado hasta perder el sentido. ¡Dios mío! ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? ¿Es que no tienes conciencia? ¿No te importa que lloren por sus padres? No son tus hijas, son tus prisioneras, exactamente igual que yo.

Mike estaba blanco como la nieve. No quena oír aquello. No escucharía más mentiras.

—¡Estás equivocada! —le gritó—. Son mías. Pero puedes dejar de preocuparte por ti misma No quiero que estés con ellas nunca más. Nosotros nos vamos... pero tú no. ¿Me oyes? —entonces señaló hacia la mesa—. Saca a las niñas de ahí y asegúrate de que comen. Y por favor, que se beban la leche. No he puesto ninguna medicina en los vasos, aunque luego tendré que volver para pincharles otra vez el antibiótico.

—Yo no quiero que me pinchen.

Los dos se volvieron y vieron a Jane y a Bree de la mano.

—Y Bree tampoco quiere.

El humor de Mike empeoró aún más. No le gustó que le llevaran la contraria.

—¡Callaos! ¡Todas! —les gritó—. Tengo que hacer las maletas. Sentaos y comed. Volveré dentro de un rato para ayudaros a hacer las maletas. Después nos vamos de viaje.

—No quiero ir de viaje, tampoco —dijo Jane—. Quiero quedarme con Bella.

Bella fue hacia las niñas y las atrajo cerca de ella. A Mike le enfureció ver cómo se pegaban a sus piernas.

—¡Haced lo que os digo! —les ordenó, y subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro. Después dejó caer la trampilla con un gran estruendo.

—Se ha enfadado mucho —comentó Jane.

Bella se estremeció.

—Sí —dijo, y se obligó a sonreír—. Vamos, niñas. Vamos a desayunar algo. Tenemos que recuperar fuerzas. Y mientras comemos, haremos un plan, ¿de acuerdo?

Ellas asintieron y la siguieron hacia la mesa. A Bella le alegró ver que ambas niñas comían con ganas. No se sentía segura acerca del futuro de Jane y Bree, pero el suyo parecía todavía peor. Si él no tenía planeado llevarla, ¿qué iba a hacer con ella? ¿La dejaría allí encerrada o la mataría?

Mordió la tostada y ayudó a las niñas a extender la mermelada en las suyas. Jane se sentía segura de tener a Bella como aliada. Bree parecía más dudosa, pero con la ayuda de Bella comió muy bien. Estaba contenta de que confiaran en ella, pero ella misma no se sentía optimista. Dios, quería irse a casa.

* * *

Edward estaba apoyado en el coche con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que Emmett terminara de hablar con una mujer, en la otra acera. Era la octava persona de la lista con la que habían hablado, pero hasta el momento, no habían tenido suerte. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó a sus padres. Necesitaba oír la voz de Nessie y asegurarle que todo iba bien. Ella no sabía que su madre había desaparecido, y Edward no quería que se enterase. Unos segundos después, su madre contestó.

—Mamá, soy yo. ¿Qué tal está Nessie?

—Está perfectamente. No sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

Edward se miró la punta del zapato, concentrándose en las rozaduras del cuero.

—Bien. ¿Está con papá?

—Sí, se han ido al parque.

Inconscientemente, se le hundieron los hombros. Quería hablar con ella, pero era mejor que no lo hiciera, probablemente. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil esconder sus sentimientos.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Tienes alguna noticia? —le preguntó Esme.

—Bueno, sabemos que es el mismo tipo que se llevó a las niñas que están desaparecidas.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó Esme—. ¿Sabes si...?

—Estamos seguros de que están vivas, porque a él lo filmaron las cámaras de seguridad del hospital, robando unas medicinas que el médico dice que son para niños. Una de las medicinas que robó es un sustituto para la gente alérgica a la penicilina, y una de las niñas lo es. Todo son hipótesis, pero bastante verosímiles.

—Lo siento mucho, hijo —le dijo Esme.

—Yo también, mamá. Yo también —entonces le tembló la voz—. No puedo hacerlo sin ella.

—¿Hacer qué? —le preguntó su madre.

—Vivir —se ahogó por un sollozo—. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella.

—Pues no lo hagas, hijo —le respondió Esme—. Sé optimista, cariño.

—Sí... Bueno, dile a Nessie que he llamado. Y no sé cuánto tiempo va a durar esto, así que...

—No te preocupes por nada. Si no la habéis encontrado antes del lunes, nos ocuparemos de que la niña vaya al colegio.

—El lunes es dos de octubre... El cumpleaños de Nessie.

—Ya lo sabemos. Nos lo ha recordado una docena de veces. ¿Había planeado algo Bella?

Edward frunció el ceño, recordando lo pálida que se había puesto Bella en la tienda de antigüedades, antes de desmayarse, y lo confusa que había estado después.

—No, no realmente. No se había sentido muy bien últimamente.

—No te preocupes. Haremos una fiesta para ella ese día, aunque sabes que si Bella todavía no ha vuelto a casa, tendrás que decirle algo a la niña. Ella querrá que su madre esté en casa el día de su cumpleaños.

—¿Y si no lo está?

—Cada cosa a su tiempo, cariño. Por ahora Nessie está bien. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá ya esté todo resuelto para entonces.

—Dios te oiga, mamá —murmuró Edward .

—Adiós, cariño. Si necesitas algo. dínoslo.

—Sí, mamá. Muchas gracias.

—No me des las gracias.

Él colgó el teléfono y se lo metió al bolsillo. mientras Emmett se acercaba corriendo al coche.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —le preguntó Edward.

—No. ¿Quién es el siguiente de la lista?

—No lo sé. Yo lo buscaré mientras tú conduces.

Se metieron en el coche. Emmett arrancó el motor y Edward tomó la lista del salpicadero. Tachó el nombre de la mujer con la que acababan de hablar y miró el siguiente.

—Mmm... Delmar Watts en... Pero no acabó la frase.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Esto —dijo Edward, mostrándole un nombre de la lista.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Mike Newton,. Aquí dice Michael Newton. 1449 Raleigh Avenue.

—¿Y qué? ¿Lo conoces?

Edward se estremeció de repente como si un fantasma hubiera pasado a su lado.

—No.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el misterio? Edward miró hacia arriba sin expresión en la cara.

—Anoche, en mi sueño, Bella llamó al hombre Mike.

Emmett tomó una curva y lo miró.

—Demonios —dijo suavemente—. ¿Crees en los presentimientos?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero creo en Isabella.

—Con eso me vale —respondió—. ¿En qué calle dices que vive?

—Raleigh. 1449 Raleigh.

—Pásame el callejero.

Edward lo hizo, observando ansiosamente cómo Emmett buscaba la dirección. Cuanto más esperaba, más seguro estaba de que todo aquello tenía un significado.

—Date prisa —le dijo. Emmett lo miró.

—¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? — preguntó.

—Solo date prisa.

Emmett pisó el acelerador y casi se salió de la carretera al tomar la curva. Edward se agarró fuerte.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock tiró de la última página del fax y la puso en el escritorio, al lado de la lista de Tráfico. Era una lista completa de todos los empleados del Savannah Memorial Hospital. Tenía que comparar ambas y comprobar si había algún nombre en común. Se sentó y empezó a leer.

Cuando había hecho la mitad, uno de los nombres le saltó a los ojos. Intentó recordar por qué el nombre de Michael Newton le resultaba familiar. Entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta de que Edward lo había mencionado. Había dicho que Bella se lo había dicho en un sueño.

Se estremeció y tomó la lista de Tráfico, diciéndose a sí mismo que el nombre no estaría allí, que no podía estar allí. Pero estaba. Mike Newton. 1449 Raleigh Avenue.

Jasper tomó un callejero y vio que Raleigh Street se cruzaba con la del Vinter's Supermarket.

—Desgraciado —dijo en voz baja, y se puso de pie.

—Yorkie... Ven conmigo —gritó,

—¿Dónde? —le preguntó el detective, al ir corriendo hacia su oficina.

—No estoy seguro — farfulló Jasper—. Pero estoy desesperado por intentar esto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Durante todo el desayuno, Bella se sintió animada por el comportamiento de Bree. Había captado, en dos ocasiones, cómo la niña se la quedaba mirando cuando pensaba que ella no la veía. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentir cierto optimismo por la mejoría de Bree, Bella no estaba segura de si estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar a cabo su plan.

Después de la amenaza de Mike, no le quedaba elección. Tenía que hacer algún movimiento antes de que él la separase de las pequeñas. Si se iban de Savannah, se perderían por completo.

Lo que había planeado podía resultar peligroso para ella y dependía sobre todo de que Mike Newton dejara la puerta del sótano abierta cuando bajara a recoger a las niñas. Nunca la había cerrado antes, y el plan solo funcionaría en caso de que mantuviera la rutina.

Se lo había explicado a las niñas. Jane sabía lo que tenía que hacer y estaba entusiasmada casi hasta la histeria, pero Bree solo había escuchado. Bella no estaba segura de que hubiera entendido lo que esperaba de ella, pero no le quedaba otro remedio que confiar.

Tomó a las dos niñas de la mano y las llevó hasta la cama. Se sentó y las atrajo hacia sí.

—Jane, ¿vas a ser una niña valiente?

—¡Sí! —respondió, con los ojos brillantes ante la expectativa.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que tenéis que hacer cuando vuelva Mike?

—Nos escondemos detrás de ese muro y no hacemos ruido, y cuando baje, tú nos avisas de que tenemos que correr y nosotras subimos las escaleras y salimos de la casa.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó Bella.

—Gritamos para pedir ayuda y no dejamos de correr ni de gritar hasta que alguien llame a la policía.

—Muy bien —dijo Bella.

Jane soltó una risita nerviosa, jugueteando con los botones de la blusa de Bella mientras pensaba en volver a casa. Entonces se le ocurrió algo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué pasará si nos persigue? Tiene las piernas muy largas. Puede que nos atrape, y entonces estará muy enfadado.

Bella las abrazó fuerte, sonriendo como podía.

—No, no, recuerda lo que os dije. No podrá seguiros porque yo voy a sujetarlo por las piernas. Yo lo agarraré muy, muy fuerte. No podrá moverse hasta que estéis muy lejos.

—¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo —dijo Jane.

—Muy bien —respondió Bella, y miró a Bree. Era tan pequeña y tan silenciosa... Una muñequita pequeña con unos ojos azules enormes constantemente a punto de llorar—. Cariño, ¿entiendes bien lo que tenéis que hacer?

La niña se estaba mirando los zapatos, sin hablar ni moverse. Bella le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le elevó la cabeza hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

—Bree, ¿quieres volver a casa? Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Finalmente, asintió.

Bella le tomó la cara con las dos manos.

—Cuando os diga que corráis, ¿vas a correr con Jane? ¿Vas a correr tan rápido como puedas, sin mirar atrás?

Bree asintió.

—Buena chica. Muy bien. Sentaos donde os he dicho. Yo voy a arreglar las camas para que parezca que estáis dormidas. Así, Mike verá los bultos y pensará que sois vosotras. En cuanto esté lo suficientemente lejos de la escalera, yo os gritaré para que corráis. Cuando lo haga, Jane, agarra a Bree de la mano y subid las escaleras tan rápido como podáis.

Jane tembló de excitación.

—¿Vamos a estar en casa esta noche, verdad, Bella?

Bella las abrazó fuerte.

—Sí, mi niña. Tú y Bree vais a estar en vuestro hogar esta noche. Estaréis con vuestros padres y vuestras madres y ese hombre no volverá a haceros daño.

—Y tú también —dijo Jane.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón. Su destino no estaba tan claro, pero no iba a contárselo a las niñas.

—Sí, cariño, yo también.

— Y nosotras vamos a ir a jugar con Nessie.

Al pensar en su hija, su decisión de no llorar enfrente de ellas se derrumbó. Le temblaba la voz al darles el último abrazo.

—Sí, cariño, vendréis las dos y jugaréis con Nessie. Ahora, poneos en vuestro sitio y recordad, cuando lo oigáis abrir la puerta... no habléis ni os mováis.

—De acuerdo —respondió Jane, y tomó a Bree de la mano para acercarla a la pared de al lado de la escalera.

Bella se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a arreglar las camas, para que pareciera que las niñas estaban allí dormidas. Acto seguido, derramó un vaso de agua a una buena distancia de las escaleras y se colocó de modo que pareciera que se había resbalado y dado un golpe. Así esperaron a Mike Newton.

* * *

Mike Newton puso un par de camisetas en la maleta y vació dentro todo el cajón de su ropa interior. El resto de su ropa estaba ya en la furgoneta, al lado de los camastros que había hecho para las niñas. También había preparado una nevera portátil con comida y se había hecho con un pequeño hornillo. Todo lo que necesitaba era que las niñas hicieran sus maletas y estarían listos para marcharse. Miró la hora. Eran las dos de la tarde. Si se daba prisa, podrían salir de la ciudad antes de la hora punta.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de la cuerda. No quería a Jessica. No, eso era un error. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de aquella forma. Su nombre real era Bella, y no se podía permitir el lujo de dejarla marchar.

La cuerda estaba en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, al lado de su cuchillo de caza. Tomó la cuerda, se quedó mirando fijamente el cuchillo y finalmente se lo metió al bolsillo.

La expresión de su cara mientras bajaba las escaleras era sombría. Se decía a sí mismo que podría hacerlo, que lo que estaba planeando no era un crimen. Un padre de verdad estaría dispuesto a todo para proteger a su familia.

Entonces la vio en el charco de agua, tirada en el suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente separados, como si hubiera estado llorando cuando se había caído. Tiró la cuerda y corrió hacia ella.

Había un vaso vacío al lado de su mano, y supuso lo que había ocurrido. Miró a las camas y vio que las niñas habían vuelto a dormirse, lo cual era estupendo. Le resultaría más fácil llevarlas a la furgoneta. Pero primero, tenía que asegurarse de que Bella no arruinaría sus planes.

Se inclinó para tomarla por los hombros y quitarla del camino, cuando de repente volvió en sí. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, lo había agarrado por los tobillos y había tirado de él hacia abajo. Al caer, se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo y por un momento perdió el sentido.

Bella le rodeó los muslos con los brazos todo lo fuerte que pudo, enredó sus propias piernas en sus rodillas, y apretó. Lo hizo por su vida y por la de las niñas.

—¡Corred! —gritó—. ¡Corred todo lo rápido que podáis y no miréis hacia atrás!

Las niñas salieron de donde estaban escondidas y subieron las escaleras, pidiendo ayuda a gritos, tal y como Bella les había dicho.

Mike volvió en sí lentamente y dejó escapar un gruñido. Casi al instante se dio cuenta de lo que ella había hecho. La agarró del pelo y empezó a darle fuertes tirones, luchando para liberarse.

—¡Zorra! ¡Zorra! ¡Lo estás estropeando todo! ¡Suéltame!

Bella bajó la cabeza para intentar protegerse la cara de sus golpes, y apretó más.

Mike luchó por conseguir sentarse, pero no podía librarse de ella. Entonces oyó los gritos de las niñas y supo que se habían escapado. La rabia lo cegó.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho? —le gritó, y empezó a darle puñetazos en los hombros y en la nuca, mientras rodaban por el charco de agua.

Bella gritaba de dolor, pidiendo socorro y rezando porque ocurriera un milagro.

* * *

—¿A cuánto estamos de Raleigh Avenue? — preguntó Edward.

—A tres manzanas. La casa tiene que estar a la izquierda —le dijo Emmett, reduciendo un poco la velocidad al pasar al lado de un ciclista. En cuanto quedó atrás, volvió a acelerar—. ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Withlock?

—¿Y qué le decimos? ¿Que estamos buscando al hombre del sueño?

—Si, claro —respondió Emmett, y de repente frenó al ver a dos niñas que salían de entre unos arbustos y se echaban a la calzada.

—¡Desgraciadas!

El coche derrapó hacia ambos lados y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de las crías. Inmediatamente, él y Edward salieron.

—¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! —gritaban.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Edward, y se puso de rodillas para abrazar a las dos niñas—. Estáis bien. El coche no os ha golpeado —entonces miró hacia ambos lados, esperando encontrarse unos padres por allí.

—¿Dónde están vuestros padres? —les preguntó.

—No lo sabemos. El hombre nos llevó. No nos dejaba volver a casa. Bella lo atrapó y nos dijo que corriéramos. Dijo que gritáramos para pedir ayuda, así que hemos corrido mucho. Tiene que llamar a la policía antes de que el hombre nos encuentre otra vez.

A Edward le saltaba el corazón en el pecho al abrazar más a la niña para tranquilizarla.

—¿Quién es Bella? Por favor, pequeña... ¿Quién es Bella? —le preguntó. Jane se estremeció.

—El hombre la trajo. Ella dormía con nosotras y le gritaba al hombre. Hacía que se enfadara mucho.

Edward empezó a temblar.

—Cariño... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jane—y tiró de la mano de la otra niña—. Y esta es Bree. Bella dijo que podíamos ir a casa.

—Dios santo —dijo Edward y las tomó a las dos en brazos para llevarlas al coche, gritando a Emmett—. Llama a la policía. Diles que hemos encontrado a las niñas desaparecidas y que se pongan en contacto con Withlock.

Emmett sacó su móvil del bolsillo mientras Edward se sentaba en el coche, con las dos niñas todavía en brazos.

—¿Estáis bien? ¿Os ha hecho daño ese hombre? ¿Bella está bien?

—¿Conoces a nuestra Bella? —le preguntó Jane.

—Sí, cariño, conozco a Bella. También es mi Bella.

Jane sonrió.

—Quiere volver a casa.

—¿Dónde está, cielo? ¿Estabais en casa del hombre?

—No exactamente —respondió Jane.

—Entonces ¿dónde? Tienes que decírmelo para que pueda encontrarla.

—En una especie de sótano, pero más bonito que el de mi casa.

—Muy bien. Eres una buena chica. Bella estará muy orgullosa de ti.

Emmett entró en el coche.

—He hablado con Withlock. Ya está de camino, y hay una patrulla a dos manzanas de aquí. Llegarán en un minuto.

Edward oía el sonido de una sirena que se aproximaba. Era evidente que Bella se había puesto entre el peligro y las niñas para asegurarse de que escapaban. Le debía a ella comprobar que estaban a sanas y salvas.

—Tu quédate con las niñas —le dijo—. Voy a buscar a Bella.

Emmett puso muy mala cara.

—Ni hablar. No me vas a dejar solo con dos niñas.

Edward puso a las pequeñas al lado de su amigo.

—No te van a hacer daño —le dijo—. Considéralas pequeñas mujeres y usa tus encantos con ellas hasta que llegue la policía. No te pasará nada.

—Maldita sea, Edward, no...

Edward ya estaba corriendo antes de que Emmett pudiera terminar. La última cosa que oyó fue a una de las niñas diciéndole que no dijera palabrotas. Si no hubiera estado tan asustado, se habría reído.

* * *

Mike Newton no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había golpeado tanto a aquella mujer que debería haber perdido el sentido, pero no lo soltaba. Rabiosamente, la tiró del pelo y empezó a sacudirle la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello. En aquel momento recordó el cuchillo.

—Te voy a enseñar —le gritó—. Te vas a arrepentir de interponerte entre mis hijas y yo,

Le soltó el pelo e intentó sacarse el cuchillo del bolsillo, mientras Bella luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

Le dolía cada hueso del cuerpo de todos los golpes que había recibido, y tenía la visión borrosa. Estaba tan cansada y tan débil que no podría aguantar mucho más, pero abandonarse podría significar la muerte. Oyó cómo él maldecía y farfullaba. No podía pensar en lo que iba a hacerle. Solo podía aguantar.

* * *

Edward corría para borrar la distancia que lo separaba de Isabella. Tomó atajos entre los arbustos y el césped de los jardines de las casas, y se metió por los callejones. Asustó a una mujer que estaba en su patio regando las flores y los perros de los otros palios empezaron a ladrarle. La mujer saltó hacia atrás aterrorizada, pensando que iba a atacarla. Cuando Edward pasó de largo, se metió corriendo en la casa y cerró la puerta.

Edward corría con el nombre de Bella en el corazón, acordándose de que Jane le había dicho que Bella había atrapado al hombre para que ellas pudieran escaparse. Dios. Nunca se habría imaginado que tenía esa clase de fuerza. Necesitaba encontrarla. Necesitaba encontrarla viva, para poder decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de que fuera su esposa. Agrandó las zancadas, y un momento después, al salir de un callejón entre dos casas se encontró en medio de Raleigh Avenue. Se detuvo brevemente, intentando tomar aliento, sin saber exactamente qué camino debía seguir. Las casas que tenía enfrente no tenían número.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a un anciano que venía por la acera con un perro.

—¿En qué dirección está el 1449? —le gritó.

El hombre le señaló por encima de su hombro.

Edward lo pasó como un rayo.

A medio camino, empezó a oír el sonido distante de las sirenas. Aunque ya venían a ayudarlo, no se detuvo. Un instante después vio el número que estaba buscando, y la puerta principal de la casa medio abierta. Recordó el pánico de las niñas y se imaginó el terror que habrían pasado al huir. En dos pasos, atravesó al patio.

Incluso antes de entrar, los oyó luchando. El sonido de los gritos de rabia masculinos mezclados con débiles chillidos de mujer le enviaron una dosis de adrenalina a todos los nervios del cuerpo. Entró corriendo, gritando el nombre de Bella.

* * *

Mike Newton tenía la camisa pegada al cuerpo. Tenía el pelo mojado de sudor, e intentaba denodadamente alcanzar el cuchillo del bolsillo.

—¡Muévete, zorra, déjame! —le gritó, y le golpeó el hombro con el puño. Sin embargo, ella no lo soltaba y no podía meter la mano al bolsillo.

Bella continuaba luchando y gritando. Unos segundos antes, había creído oír la voz de Edward, pero sabía que aquello era imposible. Edward no sabía dónde estaba. Quizá estuviera muriéndose.

De repente, Mike dio un tirón tan fuerte que ella salió disparada, resbalando hasta golpearse con la pared. Al instante se puso a gatas mientras Mike se sacaba el cuchillo del bolsillo. Ella consiguió ponerse de pie y miró a su alrededor para encontrar un arma, pero no había nada. Cuando él empezó a andar hacia ella, ella se echó hacia atrás, usando las manos como escudo, y Mike sacó el cuchillo de la funda.

Cuando Bella lo vio, su valentía se desmoronó.

—Oh, Dios... por favor, no —rogó Bella, y arañó con las uñas el cemento de la pared mientras se enfrentaba a su propia muerte.

—¡Has destruido mi familia! —le gritó Mike Newton.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Iba a matarla y a culparla de su propia muerte? No, mientras le quedara una gota de sangre en el cuerpo. Tiró de la colcha de una de las camas y se la enrolló en el antebrazo, mientras él se acercaba más.

—¡Estás loco! Tú no tienes hijas. Se las robaste a otras personas. ¡Yo no soy tu mujer!

—¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Bella gimió. ¡Era Edward! Oía cómo gritaba su nombre.

—¡Aquí! —gritó—. ¡Estoy aquí abajo!

Antes de que Mike pudiera volverse, Edward lo golpeó en la espalda. Él dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor y el cuchillo saltó por los aires. Mike cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza. Se mordió la lengua y sintió el sabor de la sangre en la boca, mientras intentaba darse la vuelta bajo el peso del hombre que se le había echado encima. Pero no podía. Entonces se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y empezó a pedir piedad.

Jasper Withlock y Emmett McCarty llegaron a la casa prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Ambos dieron un frenazo, salieron de los coches y corrieron hacia la entrada.

—Hay que buscar un sótano —gritó Emmett mientras entraba en el porche— Las niñas han dicho que las tenía en un sótano.

Entraron al salón y oyeron gritos que venían desde el dormitorio. Encontraron el sótano y bajaron las escaleras.

Jasper fue el primero que llegó abajo.

—¡Saca a Bella de aquí! —gritó, y se retiró para dejarle paso a Emmett. Después enfundó la pistola y fue hacia Edward. Tenía que apartarlo del hombre antes de que lo matara.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Déjalo!

Pero no lo soltaba, así que Jasper tuvo que obligarlo. Rodeó con los brazos el tronco de Edward y tiró con fuerza, para quitarlo de encima del hombre, que estaba ensangrentado y molido a golpes. Mike Newton quedó gimiendo en el suelo.

Edward se dio la vuelta con los puños preparados para golpear hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Jasper.

—Canalla —farfulló, y respiró hondo.

—Déjame que lo arreste y vete con tu mujer.

¡Bella! Edward miró a su alrededor frenéticamente.

La vio tumbada en la cama. Emmett estaba al lado, con el arma todavía en la mano. A Edward le temblaban las piernas. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Había llegado demasiado larde?

—Bella...

Ella se puso de pie y se echó en sus brazos. Empezó a llorar, ahogándose con los sollozos, y se apretó a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, rogando que aquello no fuera otro sueño horrible y él estuviera realmente allí.

—Las niñas... Las niñas. ¿Las habéis encontrado? ¿Están bien?

—Sí, cariño... las niñas están bien. Las hemos encontrado hace unos minutos.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Bella, y después el mundo se volvió negro.

Edward la agarró justo cuando se desmayaba, y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Miró a Mike Newton, rabioso.

—Considérate afortunado, canalla. Te habría matado por lo que has hecho.

Subió las escaleras con Emmett detrás. Al ver la cara de Bella, totalmente magullada, a la luz del día, empezó a llorar.

—Viene una ambulancia de camino —le dijo su amigo.

—No quiero separarme de ella

Emmett le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Está bien, amigo. No tendrás que hacerlo. Puedes estar con ella todo el tiempo.

Bella se despejó en la ambulancia y empezó a agitarse.

—Deja que me marche. Quiero irme —murmuró—. Tengo que encontrar a las niñas.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó la cara con las manos.

—Bella, cariño... Las niñas están bien. Estamos de camino al hospital y voy a estar contigo.

—No puedo cerrar los ojos... Me los sacará.

—No puede tocarte, cariño. Nunca más se acercará a ti.

—No bebáis el zumo. Os hará dormir.

—Dios santo —dijo Edward, y apoyó la cara contra su hombro.

Él médico le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Eh, señor, se va a poner bien.

Edward asintió entre lágrimas.

—Sí. lo sé, pero no estoy tan seguro sobre mí mismo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... Queda uno más y el epílogo para que acabe esta gran historia, así que espero que continuen acompañandome en esta gran aventura.**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Bella se despertó durante la noche, presa del pánico al encontrarse de nuevo en una habitación que no le era familiar. Entonces vio a Edward en una silla junto a su cama. «¿Es real o estoy soñando?»

—¿Edward?

Él dio un respingo. Se puso de pie y fue a su lado.

—Cariño... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

—No. Solo necesitaba tocarte... saber si eras real.

Edward le tomó la mano y se la levantó hasta los labios para besarle la palma.

—Soy real. cariño. Y tú también —respiró hondo—. Dios, Bella. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

Suavemente, le quitó los mechones de pelo que tenía por la frente, y se inclinó para besarla.

—Las niñas nos dijeron lo que habías hecho. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti...

—¿Están bien?

—Sí... ah, y Jasper me dijo que Jane quería que supieras que Bree ha hablado. ¿Es muy importante?

Bella cerró los ojos por un instante, recordando los ojos llenos de terror de la niña.

—Muy importante. Ella fue a la primera a la que secuestró. Estuvo sola con ese hombre durante un mes antes de que llevara a Jane, y para entonces ya no reaccionaba ante lo que le estaba sucediendo. Durante todo el tiempo, yo pensaba ¿y si esto le hubiera sucedido a Nessie?

—Les has salvado la vida, cariño. Eres una heroína, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Saben los medios de comunicación que yo también fui secuestrada?

—No. Por petición mía, Jasper lo ha mantenido en silencio, principalmente por Nessie.

Bella suspiró.

—Gracias a Dios. ¿Podríamos dejarlo así?

—Podemos dejarlo como tú quieras —respondió Edward.

Ella intentó sonreír y la expresión se le quebró de dolor.

—Lo que quiero es cambiarme de postura, pero creo que necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro, cariño —dijo él, y le puso las manos en los hombros. Justo cuando empezó a levantarla, ella gritó de dolor. El se retiró inmediatamente, sin saber cómo le había hecho tanto daño.

—Bella... cariño, lo siento. ¿Qué he hecho?

Ella le tomó la mano.

—No, Eddie. Yo soy la que lo siente. No quería asustarte, pero tengo los hombros y la espalda muy magullados.

—¿La espalda? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Para que no fuera detrás de las niñas lo agarré por las piernas, y la única forma que tenía de evitar que me quitase a patadas era envolviéndole desde la cintura con mi cuerpo. Así que tenía el control de las piernas, pero no de los puños.

—¿Te golpeó?

El tono de voz de Edward era helador. Bella sabía que estaba conteniendo una terrible rabia. Intentó aligerar la situación con una broma.

—Me pegué a él como una lapa. Tenías que haber oído cómo gritaba que lo soltase.

—Ese miserable —dijo Edward—. Déjame verlo.

Le levantó el camisón. Tenía la espalda llena de hematomas de todos los colores, desde el azul hasta el negro. Algunos de ellos eran arañazos, como si él hubiera tratado de liberarse a zarpazos. La impresión de lo que Bella había tenido que aguantar le puso enfermo. Le acarició el brazo y luego la mejilla, y bajó la cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

—Oh, santo cielo... Mi vida... No lo sabía. No lo sabía.

—Edward... No te preocupes. Se me curará, y yo todavía quiero cambiar de postura.

Edward dudó. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. La expresión de la cara de su marido era de shock.

—Por favor —le rogó. Tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando Edward le deslizó las manos bajo el cuerpo para ayudarla a darse la vuelta.

Gruñó suavemente de alivio, y se acomodó en la nueva posición.

—Gracias, cariño. Así estoy mucho mejor.

Edward la miraba fijamente, sin moverse.

—¿Cómo está Nessie? ¿Está con tus padres?

—Sí, y está muy bien. Ni siquiera sabe lo que ha pasado.

—¿A qué fecha estamos hoy?

— A dos de octubre.

—Oh, no... Es su cumpleaños. ¿Qué va a pensar?

—Ella no sabe qué día es hoy. Mamá y papá se han asegurado de que no se enterara. Lo vamos a celebrar todos juntos cuando vuelvas a casa.

—Eso es estupendo.

Hubo un silencio. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en un tema de conversación inocuo.

—¿Quieres algún analgésico? —le preguntó él finalmente.

—No —respondió ella, y se dio cuenta de que le estaban resbalando las lágrimas por las mejillas.

Para Edward , aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Notó que le invadía una rabia violenta que le hacía temblar.

—Debería haberlo matado.

—Solo abrázame —le pidió ella.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, hasta que Edward estuvo seguro de que ella se había dormido. Se imaginaba que si una enfermera entraba y lo encontraba así en la cama con ella, iba a recibir una reprimenda. Cerró los ojos, intentado relajarse. De repente, oyó la voz de Bella.

—Edward...

—¿Qué, cariño?

—El bebé está bien.

El sonrió. Bella estaba tan adormilada que decía cosas sin sentido.

—Sí, mi vida. Nessie está bien. Ella suspiró.

—No Nessie. El bebé —entonces le tomó la mano y se la llevó a su vientre— . Nuestro bebé —murmuró, y se quedó dormida.

Edward pasó del shock a la euforia. Extendió los dedos por su estómago y se dio cuenta de que ella no solo había estado luchando por Jane y por Bree, sino también por su hijo. Puso la cara en la curva de su cuello, sin avergonzarse de las lágrimas que derramaba.

—Gracias, Isabella —dijo suavemente. Y después amaneció.

* * *

Bella iba a volver a casa, pero había rechazado rotundamente volverse a poner la ropa que había llevado durante el secuestro, y ante su insistencia, Edward había ido a casa a buscar ropa limpia para ella.

Ya se había duchado y estaba sentada al borde de la cama, en bata, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta de la habitación.

—Pase —dijo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Bella empezó a sonreír. No reconoció a los cuatro adultos, pero sí a las dos niñas que venían con ellos. Se levantó y abrió los brazos.

—¡Mis heroínas! —exclamó, y las abrazó fuerte—. ¿Sabéis que me habéis salvado?

Jane asintió sintiéndose importante, mientras que Bree inclinó la cabeza y escondió la cara entre el pelo de Bella. Ella miró hacia arriba, acordándose de que había personas mayores allí.

—¿Qué ha sido de mis buenos modales? — dijo—. Por favor, siéntense.

—No hasta que usted haya vuelto a la cama —dijo una de las mujeres.

Jane tomó a Bella de la mano.

—Nosotras te ayudaremos, ¿verdad, Bree?

La niña asintió, y después miró nerviosamente a sus padres.

—Las niñas pueden sentarse conmigo —dijo Bella. Se sentó en la cama y las ayudó a subir.

Jane soltó una risita cuando ella las apretó fuerte.

— Así es como dormíamos en la habitación, ¿verdad, Bella?

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Sí, es verdad.

Los padres se arremolinaron alrededor de la cama, hablando todos a la vez. Finalmente, fue el padre de Bree, James Hunter, el que habló en nombre de todos.

—No sabemos cómo darle las gracias —le dijo, con la voz rota de la emoción—. Jane nos ha contado lo que hizo. Les ha salvado la vida, y por eso estaremos siempre en deuda con usted.

—No —respondió ella—. No me deben nada —recordó el día en el que había entrado a la tienda de antigüedades, y continuó—: Antes, yo no creía en estas cosas, pero ahora sí. Creo que todo ocurre, por una razón, Incluso lo malo. No siempre entendemos por qué, pero al final, todo acaba por aclararse. Yo estaba en aquel lugar porque tenía que estar, así que no me den las gracias a mí, sino a Dios. Él es quien ¡o ha hecho posible.

Volvió a abrazar a las dos niñas y le hizo cosquillitas a Bree en la oreja.

—¿Os acordáis de lo que prometisteis que haríais cuando volviéramos a casa?

Para sorpresa de Bella, fue Bree la que respondió.

—Jugar con Nessie.

Bella rió encantada, y después empezó a explicárselo a sus padres.

—Nessie es mi hija. Ayer fue su séptimo cumpleaños, pero la fiesta no se ha celebrado todavía. Yo les decía a las niñas que en cuanto los vieran a ustedes otra vez, y les dieran permiso, podrían venir a mi casa a jugar con Nessie.

—Prometido —dijeron los padres al unísono, y añadieron—: Y ahora tenemos que irnos. Usted necesita descansar, pero las niñas se empeñaran en venir a visitarla. Creo que necesitaban ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien.

Bella las abrazó.

—Estoy muy bien, ¿verdad?

La madre de Jane le entregó un sobre.

—Es de parte de todos nosotros por lo que ha hecho. Son nuestros números de teléfono y direcciones. Por favor, mantengamos el contacto.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, y les dio a las niñas un beso de despedida. Hacerlo le recordó a Nessie, y las ganas que tenía de abrazar a su propia hija otra vez.

Se fueron tan rápidamente como habían venido. Bella los saludó hasta que la puerta se cerró, y después le dio la vuelta al sobre de la tarjeta, sonriendo al ver la letra torpe con que estaba escrito su nombre. Algo le dijo que Jane y Bree lo habían hecho ellas mismas. Lo abrió y sacó la tarjeta. Mientras leía las frases, se le puso el vello de punta.

_Una promesa para siempre es algo que hay que guardar, porque es un tesoro._

_Yo te prometo, para siempre, un amor fuerte y verdadero, porque tú me ayudaste cuando te necesité._

Las niñas lo habían firmado, una con un bolígrafo y la otra con un rotulador verde. Pero fueron las palabras lo que le hicieron estremecerse. Cerró los ojos, dibujando en su mente la tienda de antigüedades y el rótulo con el nombre: Camino del ayer. Se vio a sí misma entrando, avanzando por el pasillo estrecho hacia el fondo, encontrando la vitrina de las joyas, y el anillo. Aquel maravilloso anillo que le había permitido cambiar su futuro y su destino.

Tenía algo grabado.

Para siempre.

Para siempre estaría con Edward a su lado.

Se recostó en las almohadas mientras desaparecían los últimos resquicios de incertidumbre. Mientras esperaba a que él volviera, notó una suave palpitación debajo del corazón. Suspiró de alegría, plácidamente.

_«Sí, mi bebé... Sé que todavía estás ahí»._

Dejó descansar la mano en su vientre, como si quisiera acariciar la pequeña chispa de vida que todavía estaba encendida.

_«Las niñas no eran las únicas que dependían de mí, ¿verdad, mi amor?»_

Cerró los ojos, dejando que la envolviese el silencio. Unos minutos después, oyó el sonido familiar de los pasos de Edward, y volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama, esperándolo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Queridas lectoras, falta sólo el epílogo para que acabemos esta emocionante historia... Me entristece un poco terminarla, pero sé que ustedes están ansiosas por ver como termina...**

**Gracias por leer**

**Bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**No creo haber puesto jamás una de estas notas al comienzo de la historia... Me parece tan raro terminar este fic tan espectacular que nos ha impresionado a todos... En fin, quiero agradecer a todos los que estuvieron conmigo desde el principio y que han sufrido conmigo desde que postee este ff. **

**Gracias otra vez...**

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOo**

**Esta historia pertenece a Sharon Sala, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 15 capítulos más el epílogo. Trataré de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bye**

**De regreso al pasado**

* * *

**Epílogo**

La escalera de la casa de los Cullen estaba entrelazada con ramas de pino y acebo, y en el salón, las luces brillaban en el enorme pino queEdward, Bella y Nessie habían adornado la noche anterior. La fragancia del árbol se extendía por la casa. Bella estaba sentada en el salón, con las piernas cruzadas, observando las luces y el elfo hecho a mano que colgaba de una de las ramas más bajas.

La noche anterior, había visto a su hija sacarlo de la caja de los adornos de Navidad, y la había escuchado mientras parloteaba y le contaba cómo había confeccionado el geniecillo el año pasado en el colegio. Estaba hecho con un cartón de zumo y una docena de borlas de colores. No parecía exactamente uno de los ayudantes de Santa Claus.

Y lo más extraño era que Bella creía recordar haber visto a su hija colgarlo orgullosamente del árbol las navidades anteriores. La transición entre su vida antes de la tienda de antigüedades y su vida después era algo que nunca podría compartir con nadie, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido, estaría agradecida eternamente.

Las heridas del secuestro habían sanado hacía tiempo, pero todavía algunas noches se despertaba bañada en sudor, llena de pánico, pensando que todavía estaba luchando con Mike Newton para salvar su propia vida.

Tanto Jane como Bree seguían recibiendo terapia médica. Se habían hecho muy amigas de Nessie. Con la ingenuidad de la niñez, Nessie las había aceptado alegremente porque eran amigas de mamá, y de ella también.

Michael Newton no había sido sometido a juicio, pero Edward le había asegurado a Bella que nunca volvería a salir del hospital psiquiátrico donde había sido recluido. No sería un hombre libre nunca más.

La vida de Bella estaba llena de paz y de alegría. Cada noche se iba a la cama con una plegaria de agradecimiento en los labios. Estaba feliz con lo que tenía. Por aquellas fechas, el año siguiente, habría alguien más en su familia. Para Bella. aquello era muy especial. Había perdido muchos recuerdos de Nessie, pero no le iba a ocurrir de nuevo.

Miró el reloj. No eran las diez todavía. Tenía tiempo de hacer una cosa antes de encontrarse con Edward para el almuerzo. Aunque seguía adelante con su nueva vida, había una parte de su ser con la que necesitaba estar en paz. Se levantó, tomó el abrigo y el bolso y salió.

El viento de diciembre era muy frío, incluso en Savannah, y se alegró de haber llevado el abrigo largo. Había caminado bastante, intentando recordar los pasos que había dado el día en que su vida había cambiado. El día anterior había llamado a la tienda de ropa donde trabajaba, pero nadie la conocía. Lo aceptó como parte de la confirmación de lo que estaba buscando. Pero todavía quería ver al anciano.

Encontró fácilmente el restaurante Mimosa, donde había quedado con su amiga. Desde allí, había caminado de arriba abajo por la zona que habían remodelado en el casco antiguo de la ciudad, disfrutando de la decoración navideña de los escaparates mientras intentaba encontrar la tienda de antigüedades. Pero cada vez que doblaba la esquina de un edificio, su frustración crecía. Pensó en llamar a Edward para que le diera la dirección, pero descartó la idea. No conseguiría nada más que preocuparlo, porque pensaría que volvía a tener lapsus de memoria.

Miró la hora y suspiró. Si no volvía al aparcamiento donde había dejado el coche, llegaría tarde a su cita con Edward.

Iba a darse la vuelta cuando vio el escaparate de una joyería que le llamó la atención. Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que había estado antes allí. Entonces se volvió de repente, porque esperaba ver el escaparate de la tienda en la acera de enfrente. Pero no había nada, excepto un local vacío. Frunció el ceño, pensando que quizá se hubiera equivocado de zona, pero entonces vio la mercería que estaba a la derecha de "Camino del ayer". Todavía estaba allí, al igual que la pequeña cafetería de la izquierda. Pero en medio no había nada. Llena de curiosidad por lo que hubiera podido suceder en los meses en que no había vuelto por allí, se apresuró a cruzar la calle para preguntar.

La mercería era muy pequeña y el mostrador estaba lleno de ovillos de mohair, de algodón suave para bebés, de lanas de mil colores. Pero Bella no estaba interesada en el género de la tienda. Quería saber lo que había ocurrido con la tienda de al lado.

—Buenos días —dijo la dependienta mientras Bella se acercaba al mostrador—. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?.

—No, gracias. En realidad, quería que me informase sobre la tienda de al lado.

—¿Se refiere a la tienda de café?

—No, a la tienda de antigüedades.

—Lo siento, señora, pero no hay ninguna en esta zona.

Bella miró a la mujer como si no supiera lo que estaba diciendo.

—Estaba ahí en septiembre y yo también estuve. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando aquí?

—Desde que mi madre se jubiló, hace unos diez años.

A Bella empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos. No tenía sentido.

—No lo entiendo. Yo estuve en esa tienda hace unos dos meses. Hablé con un hombre mayor que la atendía. Estaba todo lleno de polvo.

—Debe de haberse equivocado de calle —le dijo la dependienta—. Estos edificios son parecidos, sobre todo por aquí.

—No. Estaba aquí —insistió Bella—. Recuerdo perfectamente que estaba en la acera de enfrente y vi el reflejo en aquel escaparate —dijo, y señaló a la joyería.

—No sé qué decirle.

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestarle, se abrió la puerta del fondo de la tienda y entró una anciana de pelo gris.

—Mire, esta es mi madre. Ella ha vivido aquí toda su vida. Quizá ella pueda ayudarla.

Bella asintió, aunque no podía imaginarse qué le iba a decir aquella mujer para sacarla de su confusión.

—Mamá, esta señora está buscando una tienda de antigüedades. Cree que...

Bella la interrumpió.

—Estaba en el local de al lado. Estuve ahí en septiembre.

La anciana frunció el ceño.

—No, querida... Debe de estar confundiéndose. No ha habido nada aquí al lado desde los años treinta.

— Pero si yo estuve —repitió Bella—. La tienda se llamaba "Camino del ayer" y estaba llena de antigüedades cubiertas de polvo.

—Cuando yo era muy joven —le explicó la mujer—, un hombre llamado Aro Volturi tenía una tienda de antigüedades en ese local. Vivía en el piso de arriba con su mujer y su hijito. Una noche, él estaba en una reunión y hubo un incendio en la tienda. Su familia murió y el negocio se quemó por completo. Fue la tragedia de nuestra época.

—No —murmuró Bella, recordando la tristeza de la mirada del hombre—. No es posible. La mujer se encogió de hombros.

— Pues ocurrió.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Aro Volturi? —preguntó Bella.

—Oh, esa es la parte más triste. Un par de días después, se colgó de una viga de lo que quedaba de la estructura. Creo que embarcaron los cuerpos para que los enterraran en su país, en Europa.

Bella respiró hondo y salió de la tienda. Se detuvo en la acera y miró el local, intentando entender lo que acababa de oír.

No lo había soñado, porque Edward le había mencionado la tienda varias veces después, comentando el hecho de que cuando se había desmayado, seguramente había sido porque estaba embarazada. Pero ella sabía que la razón no había sido esa.

Mientras seguía mirando, sintió algo en la cara, como la respiración de alguien que pasaba muy cerca de donde ella estaba.

Pero no había nadie.

Se le puso la carne de gallina y se estremeció. No tenía explicación para lo que había pasado, y cuanto más esperaba, más confusa se sentía. Había muchas palabras que podría usar para describir la historia, pero nadie la habría creído.

Viajar en el tiempo.

Cambiar el pasado.

Cualquiera que fuera el nombre, continuaba siendo un misterio. Tanto si aquello venía de la mano de Dios como si venía del alma de un anciano que vagaba por el tiempo, buscando la paz y dándoles a otros una segunda oportunidad, ella sabía que había ocurrido de verdad.

Miró al local vacío una vez más y se dio la vuelta. De repente, sentía la necesidad de alejarse de aquel lugar lo máximo posible.

Cuando llegó al aparcamiento, casi estaba corriendo. Se sentó detrás del volante y respiró hondo. Al mirarse en el espejo retrovisor, se preguntó por qué había tenido tanta prisa. Arrancó el coche, y cuidadosamente lo sacó del sitio. Todavía le quedaba media hora para su cita con Edward. Se quitó el pelo de la cara y aceleró un poco para subir la rampa del aparcamiento.

Cuando llegó a la calle y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, los recuerdos de sus años sin Edward y Nessie empezaron a desaparecer de su mente, y la cabeza se le llenó con las cosas que tenía que hacer antes de la fiesta de Navidad del colegio de su hija.

Se paró en un semáforo y miró la hora. Alguien pitó en el cruce de enfrente, y ella miró hacia la calzada. Después, con cara de confusión, buscó el letrero con el nombre de la calle, y se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Se encogió de hombros; seguramente, debía de haber tomado una calle equivocada al ir a reunirse con Edward.

El semáforo se puso verde y pasó el cruce con una sonrisa. Cuanto más conducía, más se desvanecía su pasado. Unos minutos después, empujó la puerta de la oficina de Edward. Cuando lo vio venir hacia ella, sonriendo, lo que había sido ya no existía. No quedaba nada de su vida sin él.

Solo sabía que era la mujer más afortunada de la tierra.

* * *

**Este es el fin de la historia. Espero que les haya encantado tanto como a mi. Si hay algo que adoro son los fic de viajes en el tiempo. Así que si saben de alguno, avisenme para echarle una miradita.**

**Nos veremos más adelante. A lo mejor saque otra adaptación...**

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Querida lectoras, **_

_**Acabo de subir otra adapatación que espero sea de su agrado, esta, al igual que la otra también hace referencia al viaje en el tiempo, así que espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**_

**_Aquí les dejo la reseña_**

**_Bye_**

_**Extraños en el tiempo**_

_Aquel hombre había aparecido de repente en la vida de Bella y era incapaz de explicar quién era. Sin embargo, el hijo de Bella insistía en que Edward era el padre que tantas veces había imaginado y que se había hecho realidad. Lo cierto era que a Bella también le resultaba familiar... y que se parecía bastante al marido que ella siempre había deseado._

_Pero no les quedaba mucho tiempo porque Bella no tardó en descubrir quién era Edward en realidad..._


	18. Chapter 18

Queridas,

Mi amiga Si-te-he-visto-no-me-acuerdo (no se si han leído alguna de sus historias, que por cierto son geniales)me aviso hace poco rato que han dado de baja dos de sus historia y que además le han bloqueado la cuenta, así que me pidió que subiera algo por mis medio que ella escribió para dar a conocer la situación.

Antes, quiero informarles que también me sumo a lo planteado por ella, y que además propongo una funa a de 48 horas, donde nadie acceda al sitio para que comprendan el porqué de nuestro enojo. Esto ha estado sucediendo en todo el sitio, y la verdad es que no se porque tanto lío, si ni siquiera ganamos algo haciendo esto (más que la satisfacción de nuestros lectores).

Por cualquier cosa pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Aquí les dejo lo que escribió mi amiga.

**OoOoOoOOoO**

**Fieles lectoras,**

**Lamento informales que ha comenzado a remover mis historias acusándome de plagio (aun cuando yo siempre mencioné quien era el autor original). Lo más probable es que borren también mi perfil. En fin. Agradezco el apoyo que me brindaron durante el tiempo que subí las historias, y si alguien desea que se las mande por correo me avisan y yo lo hago.**

**Solo les diré que el tiempo que pase en fue maravilloso, pero no estoy dispuesta a continuar en un sitio que parece más una cacería de brujas que un lugar donde podamos compartir. Si a alguien le interesa pueden comunicarse conmigo por el correo soraxxkirei arroba gmail punto com.**

**Otra cosa, aquí les dejo también el mensaje del buen samaritano que me reporto**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

ooooOoOoOoOooOo

Vaya, vaya. Yo pensé que conocías un poco de honestidad y no ibas a seguir plagiando historias. ¿Sabías que los administradores borran y blanquean las cuentas reportadas de plagiadoras como tú? Sí, mi pequeña saltamontes. Los plagios son castigados severamente y yo, como soy una dulce y amorosa samaritana, vengo a recordártelo. Quita tu deshonestidad de aquí y deja espacio libre en el servidor para seres pensantes.


End file.
